Leere?
by Dreamdance
Summary: Leere existiert überall. Kommt sie aber in einer menschlichen Seele vor, gibt es kaum etwas, mit dem man sie wieder vertreiben kann. Harry ist leer. Was kann seine Leere vertreiben?
1. Prolog

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Auf zu nächsten Runde! Das ist meine erste längere Geschichte und hat 15 Kapitel. Vielleicht ist zu sagen, dass nicht alles haargenau nach J.K. Rowling geht. Ich habe mich bemüht, die Charaktere darzustellen wie in den Büchern, aber wenn man Slash schreibt ist das nicht ganz möglich. mit Schultern zuck Es ist kein HBP-Spoiler vorhanden, (oder für Deathly Hallows), Sirius trotzdem leider tot und die Handlung spielt im siebten Schuljahr. Wird aber – hoffentlich – alles klar. Was ist noch zu sagen? Ach ja. Über Reviews freue ich mich immer. 'g'

* * *

**Prolog**

Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen langsam über die Ländereien und tauchten die Landschaft in goldgelbes Licht. Bäume und Büsche leuchteten im Strahlen des Sonnenaufganges. Ein anmutiges Einhorn durchstreifte einsam den Wald, Adler kreisten über den Baumkronen. Die Strahlen erreichten die Mauern einer Burg.

Ein trostloser Bau, mit vielen kleinen Fenstern und Wasserspeiern. Man konnte zwei Türme am Süd- und Nordende des Gebäudes ausmachen. Ein riesiges Tor war, dem Wald zugewandt, zwischen den grauen Steinen eingelassen. Die Farbe blätterte vom Holz, der bronzefarbene Klopfer war nicht als solcher zu erkennen und sicherlich auch nicht mehr beweglich, so sehr hatte ihn der Rost zerfressen.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen wurde das friedliche Bild zerstört. Zerstört durch einen Schrei, der Vögel und Waldtiere aufschrecken und panisch in alle Himmelsrichtungen flüchten ließ.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaarg!»

Der Schrei hallte von den Zimmerwänden auf seinen Urheber zurück.

Der Raum selbst war spärlich eingerichtet: ein einzelner Stuhl stand normalerweise an dem dunklen Eichenholzschreibtisch, der mit Papieren und Ständern für Phiolen überladen war. Doch jetzt lag die Sitzgelegenheit auf dem Boden, der, ebenso wie die Wände, unverkleideten Stein zeigte. Einzig ein überfülltes Regal machte deutlich, dass dieser Raum öfters benutzt wurde. Er wurde in letzter Zeit sogar sehr oft gebraucht, doch in diesem Moment war nichts von dem üblichen stillen Arbeiten zu bemerken. Der Besitzer der Burg war gerade alles andere als ruhig.

Ebendieser Mann griff nach einer weiteren, gefüllten Phiole und ließ auch diese an der Wand zerschellen.

«Verflucht!»

Schwer atmend stand der Mann da und musterte mit brennender Wut in den Augen das Chaos auf den Fließen und der Wand.

Wie konnte es dieser... dieser... Überflüssige wagen ihn so zu stören? Gerade jetzt! Nur wegen IHM durfte er von vorne anfangen. Seine gesamte Arbeit von zwei Monaten war zunichte gemacht worden. Nun hatten sie wieder keine Chance diesen Geisteskranken endgültig loszuwerden. Warum immer er?

Die durchdringenden Augen waren auf die säuberlichen Notizen gerichtet, die, wild durcheinander geschmissen, auf dem Tisch lagen und trotzdem las er kein Wort. Hinter den nun wieder verschlossenen Scheiben arbeitete und loderte es jedoch.

Wie sollte er seinem Vorgesetzen klarmachen, dass er versagt hatte? Er, der jüngste Meister seiner Domäne seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit, war daran gescheitert sein Fach zu praktizieren! Das war alles die Schuld dieses...

Ein dunkles Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Mannes und seine Augen glühten wieder auf.

Dieser... Idiot! Warum auch musste der Mann sich geraden im entscheidenden Moment an IHN erinnern. Der Besitzer der Burg konnte von vorne anfangen. Nur, dass er wieder zwei oder gar mehr Monate brauchen würde um das Mittel herzustellen. Denn schließlich würde er bald diese Arbeit für seinen eigentlichen Beruf unterbrechen müssen.

Der Mann ballte die Fäuste um sich zu beruhigen. Es half nicht sonderlich. Noch immer fühlte er den Drang in sich, zu wüten und zu randalieren.

Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren! Er konnte die Wut an IHM auslassen wenn er am längeren Hebel saß. Und das würde bald der Fall sein.

Ein erbarmungsloses Lächeln schlich sich auf das bleiche Gesicht. Dann wurde es wieder ausdruckslos.

Zuerst musste er retten, was zu retten war. Danach würde er seine Rache ausleben.

Mit grimmigem Gesicht begann er zu sortieren, was verloren war und was man noch gebrauchen konnte.

* * *

So, das hier ist nur der Prolog, also macht euch keine Sorgen über die Länge der einzelnen Kapitel. 

Und wer errät, wer dieser Mann ist, dem wird das nächste Kapitel gewidmet. Bis nächste Woche!

R&R

Dreamdance


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Aaah! Entschuldigung!!! Es tut mir so leid 'auf Knien bettel'

Trotzdem ist das Kapitel heikeandrea gewidmet, die richtig getippt hat... Viel Spaß dir!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Viele Kilometer entfernt schlug jemand seine Augen auf. Der Blick des jungen Mannes wanderte im Raum umher bis er auf einen alten Kalender gerichtet war. Der Morgen des 1. Septembers begann.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Harry war überrascht und wurde sofort wieder traurig. Er konnte es noch. Wie lange war es her, dass er seit Sirius... Nein, stop! Nicht daran denken Harry, ermahnte er sich selber. Trotzdem wanderten seine Gedanken weiter.

Alles war in Ordnung gewesen, selbst Umbridge war zu ertragen gewesen. Doch nun... war er allein. Ganz allein.

Das Schuljahr nachdem... jedenfalls, war es sehr einsam gewesen. Niemand konnte zu ihm durchdringen. Nicht dass sie es nicht versucht hatten. Hermine wollte ständig dass er "darüber" redete und Ron war doch tatsächlich einfach darüber hinweggegangen, als wäre nichts passiert. Hatte so leben wollen wie davor. Doch Harry war es unmöglich so weiterzumachen. Denn seit... diesem Augenblick lag sein Herz tot in seiner Brust. Kein einziges Gefühl drang noch zu ihm durch; jedes einzelne war abgeprallt.

In Dumbledores Büro war der Schock noch zu groß, als dass er diese Leere schon gefühlt hätte. Erst in den Ferien stürzte die Wahrheit über ihn herein: er ist tot! Und das hatte ihn vollkommen zerstört. Ja, körperlich gesehen ging es ihm gut, das Gesicht nur ein wenig blasser. Seelisch aber, war da nichts mehr was man "lebendig" nennen konnte. Er fühlte nichts, keinen Ärger, keine Wut und vor allem keine Freude. Selbst Malfoy hatte ihn nicht wecken können, dessen Worte waren einfach vorbeigerauscht.

Auch was die Lehrer sagten, war vorbeigezogen. Als seine Noten immer mehr in den Keller, oder, im Fall Hogwarts'; in die Kerker, fielen, hatte sich Harry durchringen können zu lernen. Er hatte die Bücher der sechsten Klasse auswendig gelernt und die Antworten auf die schriftlichen Fragen runtergeleiert. Dann vergrub er sich in anderen Büchern, denn Harry bemerkte, dass ihn kaum Jemand ansprach, wenn er las. Also tat er das den ganzen Tag, denn Quidditch wollte er nicht mehr spielen. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an... Sirius. Durch das ganze Lesen lernte er noch etwas. Wurde sogar besser. Nur bei Snape nicht.

Snape. Das war ein Fall für sich. Bei ihm war er von einem "Annehmbar" auf ein "Mies" gerutscht, und wurde deswegen sogar zum Direktor gerufen.

>Flashback

«Harry, weißt du warum du hier bist?»

Die sanfte Stimme des Schulleiters versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Doch nachdem Harry sich mehrere Minuten nicht geregt, sondern nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, war Dumbledore fortgefahren.

«Harry, Professor Snape hat mich auf deine Zaubertränkenote angesprochen», erwartungsvolle Stille, «und leider muss ich sagen, dass ich ihm zustimme. Du stehst im Moment auf "Mies", und sollte das bis zum Ende des Schuljahres so bleiben, wirst du die Klasse wiederholen müssen.»

Hier legte der alte Mann eine erneue Pause ein, um dem 16-Jährigen die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas einzuwerfen. Ohne Antwort sprach er traurig weiter.

«Ich kann es leider nicht ändern, mein Junge.»

Als Harry ihn anschließend direkt ansah, war der alte Mann erstaunt gewesen. Normalerweise reagierte der Sechstklässler nicht einmal, wenn man Sirius erwähnte. Dumbledore setzte in dem Moment an um weiterzureden, in dem Harry leise sagte: «Wenn das alles war, gehe ich wieder.»

Der Junge stand auf und ließ einen vollkommen verblüfften Schulleiter in seinem Büro zurück, der mit Stille oder Nicht-Beachtung seiner Person gerechnet hatte, aber keinesfalls mit einer einfachen Aussage.

Und während Harry zurück in seinen Schlafsaal ging, grübelte der erfahrene Direktor darüber nach, dass ihm so etwas wohl noch nie passiert war.

>Flashback Ende

Nach diesem Gespräch las Harry mehr als jemals zuvor und vor allem konzentrierte er sich auf Zaubertränke. Er verschlang alles was über dieses Thema unter seine Nase kam und um Ostern herum stellten sich Erfolge ein. Aber nicht allein bei Snape, sondern in allen Fächern. So ziemlich in jedem schwankte er zwischen "Ohnegleichen" und "Erwartungen übertroffen", nur in Zaubertränke kam er nicht über ein "Erwartungen übertroffen". Doch selbst sein schulischer Aufschwung war ihm egal, nur eins wurde wichtig: wenn er las, musste er nicht das verarbeiten, was geschehen war.

Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass er langsam aber sicher Hermine Konkurrenz machte und jeder, einschließlich Snape – der den Teufel getan hätte und es aussprechen würde - sich wunderte, _was_ mit Harry Potter los war. Seine ehemaligen Freunde, die ihn immer wieder mit Fragen quälten, gaben es schließlich auf und widmeten sich einander.

Tolle Freunde, dachte sich Harry damals, doch nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne verkroch er sich einfach weiter in seine Büchern und vergaß die beiden. Auch in den Ferien schrieben ihm die Zwei keine Briefe, selbst zu seinem 17. Geburtstag kamen nur die üblichen Grußkarten, die man überall kaufen konnte – und keine Geschenke. Der gewohnte Schulbrief kam, und auch eine Benachrichtigung vom Ministerium: er dürfe nun auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern, solle dies aber vor den Muggeln geheim halten. Ja, erkannte Harry emotionslos, er war ihnen egal.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Petunia Dursley, seine einzige verbliebene Blutsverwandte, das Zimmer betrat und sagte: «Mach uns das Frühstück, bring dein Zeug runter und warte dann im Flur auf Vernon!»

Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, verließ sie den Raum. Während Harry die Treppe hinunterging und das Frühstück für seine "Familie" zubereitete, dachte er darüber nach wie seine Verwandten reagiert hatten, als er für die letzten zwei Monate seines Lebens im Ligusterweg wieder einzog.

Zuerst waren sie sehr überrascht gewesen, wie kalt Harry geworden war, und es fielen auch einige spitze Bemerkungen über dieses Thema, doch als der Junge nicht reagierte, vereinzelten sich diese und hörten schließlich ganz auf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er nicht mehr angesprochen, außer es war unbedingt nötig, man hatte ihn sogar in Ruhe gelassen. Die einzige Arbeit, die er noch im Haushalt tun musste, war Frühstück machen.

Die Wahrheit war, die Dursley fürchteten sich schlicht und ergreifend vor dem Jungen. Seine Ausstrahlung war so düster geworden, dass sogar Dudley das Grausen bekommen hatte. Die Familie einigte sich schließlich darauf, Harry so wenig wie möglich zu Gesicht bekommen zu wollen.

Doch der-Junge-der-lebt wusste davon nichts und wartete ruhig auf dem Flur, bis Vernon in zwei Stunden verkünden würde, er solle seine Sachen in das Auto packen. Harry hatte diesmal seine gesamten Besitztümer verkleinert – er durfte ja mit 17 laut Ministerium zaubern – und in seinen riesigen Koffer gelegt. Hedwig thronte wie immer auf diesem.

Während der Fahrt nach King's Cross wurde eisernes Schweigen eingehalten. Und in dem Moment, in dem Harry seine Sachen aus dem Kofferraum gewuchtet hatte, startete der Onkel das Auto und ließ einen schweigsamen Jungen zurück.

Harry machte sich auf zur Absperrung. Auf dem Weg dorthin konnte er schon viele seiner Mitschüler aus Hogwarts erkennen. Colin Creevy mit seiner Kamera – die er nach wie vor am liebsten auf Harry richtete -, Ginny Weasly, alleine... Moment!

Der-Junge-der-lebte drehte schnell den Kopf. Die jüngere Schwester von Ron Weasly würde nicht allein in Muggellondon stehen. Mit den Augen suchte der junge Mann die Menschenmassen ab. Nein, er musste sich getäuscht haben. Die rothaarige Familie würde niemals ihren jüngsten Spross unbeaufsichtigt lassen.

Wieder vollkommen ruhig schlängelte sich Harry auf die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 3/4 zu. Schließlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte, durchbrach die Mauer und gelangte so auf den richtigen Bahnhof.

Wohin das Auge blickte waren Schüler und besorgte Eltern zu sehen. Viele Kinder hatten bereits ihre Umhänge an, die Erstklässler noch ohne Wappen, nur die Hüte waren nach wie vor eingepackt und warteten auf den Abend, um beim Willkommens-Bankett auf den Köpfen zu sitzen. Überall stiegen Schüler ein oder aus, gingen in die eine oder andere Richtung, redeten und schrieen durcheinander. Kurz gesagt: es herrschte Chaos.

Davon bekam Harry aber nicht viel mit. Sobald er die rote Lock gesehen hatte, war er, so schnell es ging, eingestiegen und hatte sich ein leeres Abteil in der Mitte des Zuges gesucht.

Er hievte den Koffer auf die Ablage über den Sitzen, öffnete das Fenster, dann Hedwigs Käfig und entließ seine Schleiereule mit den Worten: «Du kannst jetzt fliegen Hedwig. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts.»

Die Eule kletterte kurz auf die Schultern ihres Besitzers, schuhute leise und beruhigend in sein Ohr, schwang sich durch das Fenster und war verschwunden. Nachdem seine tierische Freundin nicht mehr zu sehen war, setzte sich Harry auf einen Platz und schloss die Augen. Er schlief ein, noch bevor die Lock anfuhr.

Als er langsam erwachte, fiel ihm auf, wie kalt es im Abteil war. Er hatte vergessen das Fenster zu schließen. Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte auf einen Berg weißer Federn. In diesem Moment bemerkte Hedwig, dass er wach war. Sie drehte sich um, klackerte leise mit dem Schnabel und kuschelte sich näher an ihren Herrn.

Über sein Gesicht huschte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Wenigstens hielt noch einer zu ihm. Dass es ein Tier war, hieß nichts. Hedwig bedeutete ihm mehr als alles in der Welt, sie zu verlieren wäre... katastrophal. Er würde einfach wegsterben. Denn nur seine Eule hielt ihn noch am Leben, nachdem alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, nicht mehr an seiner Seite waren. Gut, Dumbledore sorgte sich um ihm. Dennoch war sich Harry sicher, dass der alte Mann das nur tat, um der Prophezeiung gerecht zu werden. Ron und Hermine... sobald beide im selben Raum waren, wurde der Gryffindor nicht beachtet, und sollte doch einer mal alleine angetroffen werden, dann wollte derjenige nur über den jeweils anderen reden. Kurz: Harry wurde als Lückenfüller genutzt.

Ein Ruck ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Der Zug hatte angehalten. Der Junge zog seinen Umhang hervor, zog ihn über und trat auf den Gang, der schon vollgestopft mit Schülern war.

Harry ließ sich von der Menge aus dem Zug und zu den Kutschen schieben. Während er aus dem Fenster des Wagen sah, musterten ihn die zwei Ravenclaws, die mit ihm fuhren.Würde Harry Potter wieder solche schulischen Leistungen bringen wie letztes Jahr? Man munkelte sogar, der Gryffindor hätte vielleicht nach Ravenclaw gekonnt.

Doch Harry bemerkte die Blicke der anderen Schüler nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Einsortierung und wie er danach möglichst unauffällig in den Turm gelangen konnte. Er wollte nicht wieder so angestarrt werden wie in seinem sechsten Jahr.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die Kutschen anhielten. Ja, dieses Jahr würde es das letzte Mal sein, dass Harry hierher kam. Sein siebtes Schuljahr brach an. Und das hieß lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen. Für die UTZ-Prüfungen und für seinen zukünftigen Beruf: Auror.

Wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrend, betrat Harry die Große Halle. Alles war wie immer. Die vier Haustische mit den Wappen von Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor standen in der selben Reihenfolge wie jedes Jahr in der Halle, und dahinter konnte man den Lehrertisch sehen, an dem gerade der Direktor Albus Dumbledore aufstand. Stille kehrte ein.

«Lasst die Einsortierung beginnen!»

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler zum Sprechenden Hut, der schon auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl stand und wartete. Wieder kehrte Stille ein.Plötzlich öffnete sich im Hut einen Aufschlag und begann mit seinem Lied:

«Lang vergangen,

Als ich entstanden,

Die Gründer hier

Schufen die Häuser vier:

Godric Gryffindor

Zog die mit Mut weit vor.

Doch sagt man,

Tapferkeit zu Töricht werden kann.

Helga Hufflepuff

Meint, Treue ist die Sach'.

Manche sagen, sieh,

Hilfsbereitschaft in Blindheit fiel.

Rowena Ravenclaw

Sie alle mit Wissen nähr'.

Nur geht es um,

Gelehrsamkeit ohne Ziel ist dumm.

Salazar Slytherin

List und Tücke wichtig sin'.

So es heißt,

Ehrgeiz die Freunde von dir reist.

Einsamkeit

Dich innerlich vereist.

Allein Liebe kann

Brechen den Bann.

So lasst mich schnell auf eure Köpfe 'rauf,

Dass ich euch in die Häuser teile auf.

Dies ist wofür ich gemacht:

Das ist meine Macht!»

Tosender Applaus brach los, doch darunter konnte man deutlich Geflüster hören: «So etwas hat er doch noch nie gemacht...», «Warum redet er von Liebe?» und «Normalerweise preist er doch nur die positiven Charakteristiken der Häuser, warum jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr?»

Auch Harry hatte sich gewundert weshalb der Hut sowohl die guten als auch die schlechten Eigenschaften der Häuser aufzählte. Das Gryffindors tollkühn waren und sehr oft auch einfach Gefahren nicht sahen wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Hätte er auf andere gehört, würde... er jetzt noch leben. In den Ferien war es Harry immer so vorgekommen, als müsste er nur nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müsste, damit er nicht mehr teilnahmslos alles über sich ergehen lassen würde, doch jetzt ging ihm auf: er war hier genauso einsam wie im Ligusterweg.

Als Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen ansetzte, verstummte das Gerede.

«Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen: Willkommen in Hogwarts!», er lächelte warm über das Schülermeer, doch Harry fiel auf, dass auch er noch über die Worte des Hutes nachdachte.

«Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich den Erstklässlern einige Dinge sagen: der Verbotene Wald heißt nicht umsonst so, sondern es ist schlicht verboten ihn zu betreten. Die Gewächshäuser dürfen auch nur mit einer Lehrkraft betreten werden. Und Mr. Filch erinnerte mich zu sagen, Jeder, der wissen möchte welche Gegenstände auf dem Schulgelände verboten sind, solle in die Liste vor seinem Büro Einsicht nehmen. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eins: Haut rein!»

Mit diesen Worten eröffnete er das Bankett und die Schüler, einschließlich Harry, griffen nach den köstlichen Speisen, die die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten.

Gespräche kamen wieder auf und Harry hörte schweigend zu, wie seine Mitschüler über die neuesten Ausbrüche oder Übergriffe der Todesser diskutierten.Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle, über die zwei anderen Tische hinweg zum Slytherintisch, an dem Draco Malfoy gerade vom Hühnchen aß, zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore in ein Gespräch mit seiner Stellvertreterin McGonagall vertieft war, zu dem Verteidigungslehrer Professor Korander, der nach Umbridge die Stelle übernommen hatte und nun schon zwei Jahre an der Schule geblieben war, zu Snape, der nach wie vor miesepetrig in der Halle umher starrte. Einen Moment lang blickte der Tränkemeister in Richtung Gryffindortisch, doch nichts änderte sich in seinem Blick, jedenfalls nichts das Harry erkennen konnte.

Nachdem auch der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erhob sich der Schulleiter erneut.

«Nun da wir alle voll der Köstlichkeiten sind, wünsche ich euch eine Gute Nacht.»

Stühle knarrten und kratzten über den Steinboden der Halle, die Schülermasse schob sich aus der Halle und teilte sich in die verschiedenen Häuser auf, wobei die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler führten. Harry konnte, als sich Hermine an ihm vorbeischob, ihren Ärmel fassen. Auf ihren genervten Blick fragte er hastig: «Hermine, wie ist das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm?»

Sie seufzte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte: «Löwenhaar!»

Und noch bevor der Junge ein «Danke» hervorbringen konnte, war sie schon verschwunden. Ja, dachte sich Harry, während er zum Turm hinaufging, das Goldene Trio gab es nicht mehr. Vor der Fetten Dame sagte er das Passwort und konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war, wie immer, in Rot/Gold gehalten, vor dem Kamin standen viele weiche Sessel und einige Tische waren in die Ecken des Raumes gerückt worden, um in der Mitte Platz für die Schüler zu schaffen, die sich unbedingt über die Ferien austauschen wollten.

Schweigend durchquerte Harry den gemütlichen Raum, stieg die Treppe hinauf und betrat seinen Schlafsaal. Obwohl, Saal konnte man es ja nicht mehr nennen. Er hatte vergessen, dass die Siebtklässler nur zu zweit schlafen.

Tatsächlich standen zwei Betten mit roten Samtvorhängen an der rechten Wand, zwischen ihnen ein Fenster mit zugezogenen Vorhängen. Genau gegenüber der Tür war noch ein Fenster eingelassen, ebenfalls geschlossen. Daneben stand ein volles Bücherregal. An der linken Wand war, neben dem Regal, ein Schreibtisch. Dann mittig, zwischen einem weiteren Tisch, fügte sich ein Kamin mit zwei bequemen Sesseln ein. Je ein Fenster war über den Schreibtischen zu sehen, verdeckt von schweren Vorhängen. Gleich links neben der Tür stand das Äquivalent des ersten Regals. Der Boden war mit flauschigen Teppichen ausgelegt.

Gemütlich, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er trat an das Regal an der, der Tür gegenüberliegenden, Wand und las kurz über die Buchtitel.

«Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeers», «Tropenkräuter und ihre Wirkungen in Heiltränken» und «Russische Gräser» waren nur einige der vielen Bücher, die fast ausschließlich über Kräuter handelten.

Wer wohl sein Zimmerpartner war? Ron auf alle Fälle nicht, dessen Schwerpunkt wäre Verteidigung gewesen. Ron beschloss zu Anfang des sechsten Schuljahrs, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Lehrer zu werden. Und zu Hermines und Harrys erstaunen, hatte der Weasly seinen Berufswunsch gegen den seiner Eltern - Auror - durchgesetzt, die das gar nicht toll fanden. Doch Ron war nicht um eine Unze von seinem Wunsch abgewichen und so mussten sich Molly und Arthur Weasly fügen.

Harry besah sich das zweite Regal. Dort standen eindeutig seine Bücher. «Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene, Band 2», «Zaubertränke, Band 7» oder «Zauberkunst, Band 2»

Das waren die Grundbände, die er per Schulliste hatte kaufen müssen. Doch um seine Leselust zu stillen – bei den Dursleys war er nicht mehr sehr eingespannt gewesen – erstand er bei Flourish&Blott's zusätzliche Lektüre, vor allem über Zaubertränke und Verwandlung, das waren schon immer seine schwachen Fächer gewesen. Auch wenn man das jetzt nicht mehr wirklich behaupten konnte. Denn in beiden Fächern hatte er mit «Erwartungen übertroffen» abgeschnitten. So sehr sich Snape auch angestrengt hatte, Harry Fangfragen zu stellen und runterzumachen, der Junge-der-lebte konnte jede Frage richtig beantworten. Nicht, dass das Gryffindor Punkte eingebracht hätte, aber Snape war es nicht möglich gewesen welche abzuziehen.

Weiter darüber nachdenkend, wie sein letztes Schuljahr gewesen war, zog sich Harry um und legte sich ins Bett.Mit dem Gedanken, wessen Bett wohl das andere war, schlief er ein.

* * *

Severus Snape lief mürrisch einen Gang entlang. Warum nur musste er immer zum Willkommens-Bankett erscheinen? Hatte er Albus nicht klar genug gesagt, er wolle nicht? Und das ein paar hundert Mal. Aber nein, er MUSSTE! 

Verächtlich schnaubend betrat der Mann die Große Halle und ging zu seinem Platz am Ende des Tisches. Noch waren die Kutschen nicht angekommen und der Saal still, bis auf die leisen Gespräche der Lehrer.

Snape warf einen bitterbösen Blick auf Professor Korander. Er mochte den Mann einfach nicht und auch wenn die anderen Lehrer sagten, er konnte niemanden leiden, so stimmte das nicht. Er fand sie nur ein wenig seltsam. Doch dieser Mann...

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Flügeltür und riss so Snape aus seinen Gedanken.

Jetzt ging es wieder von vorne los. Wieder ein Jahr mit diesen unfähigen Schülern. Was hatte ihn damals nur geritten, dass er Albus' Stellenangebot angenommen hatte? Er schickte giftige Blicke in die Schülermenge und viele zuckten zurück oder beschleunigten ihre Schritte. Jaah. Das war doch jedesmal ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Er blickte weiter durch die Halle und lauschte den Worten des Hutes, der diesmal auch die schlechteren Eigenschaften der Häuser beschrieb. Soweit Snape wusste, war dies noch nie vorgekommen und die überraschten Gesichter der älteren Kollegen bestätigten diesen Gedanken. Normalerweise redete er nur etwas von wegen böser Slytherin und guter Gryffindor, doch dieses Mal auch von Liebe.

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich nochmals um mehrere Nuancen. Dumbledores Rede bekam er nicht mit, erst das Essen auf den goldenen Tellern, riss ihn seinen Gedanken.

Hungrig machte er sich über einen Braten her und ließ dabei seinen Blick wandern. Als er Harry Potter, den _Held der Nation_ erreichte, hätte er vor Schreck fast seine Gabel fallen lassen.

Der Blick des Jungen, der ihn gerade ansah, war absolut stumpf. Irgendwie gebrochen.

Snape fragte sich was mit dem Jungen los war. Zuerst verschlechterte er sich, dann zog er auf die zweitbeste Note an – und nicht einmal Severus Snape konnte leugnen, dass die Aufsätze gut waren – und jetzt sah er aus, als wäre er tot.

Kurz dachte Snape über die Möglichkeit, dass der Junge unter einem Imperius stand, nach und schob den Gedanken sofort beiseite. Er hatte gerüchteweise gehört, dass es Potter im vierten Jahr sehr schnell gelungen war, den Imperius des falschen Mad-Eye Moody abzuschütteln. Wenn Potter allerdings immer noch dem Tod seines nutzlosen Paten hinterher hing, nun, das war hervorragend! Dann konnte er ihn damit noch weiter fertig machen.

Und mit diesen triumphalen Gedanken rauschte Severus Snape, der Hogwartsinterne Zaubertrankmeister, in seine Gemächer im Bauch des Schlosses.

* * *

heikeandrea  
Hach, danke für das Review! Ich hoffe, dir hat der weitere Verlauf gefallen? 


	3. Kapitel 2

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Diesmal nur einen Tag zu spät 'grins' Ich bessere mich 'lach' Nun, da aber alle HP-Fans unter euch wissen, dass nächsten Samstag DH rauskommt, werdet ihr wohl verstehen, wenn ich da weniger Zeit habe... Aber dafür ist dann in Bayern eine Woche lang Herbstferien.. Ihr werdet also sicher zu eurem Kapitel kommen! Und jetzt viel Spaß mit diesem Kap!

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

Rumms! 

Aufgerissene Augen blickten an die Decke des Zimmers.

«Himmel, was habe ich verbrochen?»

Stöhnend richtete Harry sich auf. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, aus dem Bett zu fallen. Etwas das ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. Den Kopf reibend blickte sich der Schwarzhaarige um.

Schwache Lichtstreifen drangen durch die Vorhänge der vier Fenster und tauchten das Zimmer in eine diffuse Helligkeit. Nur schwach waren die Regale und Sessel zu erkennen. Im Kamin schwelten noch ein paar Scheite.

Harry trat an ein Fenster und blinzelte in einen nebligen Morgen. Die Aussicht auf die Gewächshäuser war neu; er konnte durch das Glasdach sogar einige Alraunen erkennen die umherliefen. Normalerweise zeigten die Gryffindor-Fenster immer in Richtung See. Sein Blick glitt zum Verbotenen Wald. Man konnte schon die Spitze der Sonne erkennen, die sich gerade über die Baumkronen schob, doch der Waldboden lag noch in tiefem Schatten.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Er führte einen Zeitzauber aus. 6 Uhr morgens! Oh nein, erst in zwei Stunden würde es Frühstück geben. Der Tag fing schon mal gut an.

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd zog sich der Junge an und entfachte mit einem kurzen Schlenker des Zauberstabes wieder Feuer im Kamin. Er griff wahllos ein Buch aus seinem Regal neben der Tür und setzte sich damit in einen Sessel. Seine Lektüre öffnete sich auf einer Seite und ihm war durch den ersten Satz klar, dies war sein Tränkebuch für die Siebte.

In diesem Jahr würden endlich auch tödliche Tränke im Unterricht behandelt werden. Auf dieser Seite wurden die verschiedenen Eigenschaften von Affodill und Wermut erklärt und warum sie, in verschiedenen Mischungsverhältnissen, solch starke Schlaftränke ergaben.

Eigentlich sind Zaubertränke doch sehr interessant, dachte Harry sich wiederholt und vertiefte sich wieder in die Ausführungen von Sureves Epans. Wenn Snape seinen Unterricht auch so spannend gestalten würde, Harry hätte schon ab der ersten Stunde zugehört. Aber nein, der Mann musste ihn ja unbedingt heruntermachen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Buch zurück. Er würde das hier ganz besonders aufmerksam durchlesen, Snape hatte ihn mit diesen Kräutern in der ersten Klasse wie einen Narren vorgeführt. Harry war sich sicher, Snape war die Ironie sicher nicht entgangen, nur dass der Schüler diesmal sehr wohl wusste was der Lehrer fragen würde. Oh ja!

«Harry?»

Schreckhaft zuckte der genannte Junge zusammen und drehte schnell den Kopf zum Sprecher um.

«Neville.»

Beide sahen sich an. Neville Longbottom stand im grün-gelb gepunkteten Schlafanzug vor dem Sessel und musterte den Jungen-der-lebte mit verschlafenen Augen. Er sah nicht im geringsten überrascht aus, Harry in seinem Zimmer zu sehen. Dennoch fragte sich der Junge, was mit seinem Freund geworden war. Im fünften Jahr hatte der noch vor Energie nur so gesprüht und nun sah er müde und abgekämpft aus.

«Habe ich dich geweckt?»

Eine Spur von Besorgnis war aus Harrys tonloser Stimme herauszuhören. Vehement schüttelte Neville den Kopf.

«Nee, ich wollte eh so früh aufstehen. Wollte das letzte erste Frühstück in der Großen Halle so richtig genießen.»

Als Entgegnung nickte Harry leicht mit dem Kopf. Ja, das letzte Jahr war angebrochen und sehr wenige aus ihrer Klassenstufe würden hierher zurückkehren, entweder als Lehrer oder um die Stelle der Bibliothekarin zu besetzen, die jetzige hatte den Ruhestand schon lang ins Auge genommen. Harrys Gedanken schweiften weiter zu Hagrid, und wer ihn ersetzen würde, während Neville sich leise anzog und ihn jetzt ansprach.

«Kommst du mit 'runter?»

Fragende Augen blickten in trübe Grüne. Wieder bekam der Mitbewohner ein Nicken als Antwort. Harry stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und folgte Neville zur Tür hinaus.

Auf dem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter, dachte Harry darüber nach, dass Neville als einer der sehr wenigen keine Fragen gestellt hatten, außer es ging um Zaubertränke und da hatte er ihn geradezu ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über das bleiche Gesicht, denn Harrys Magen hatten nach einer von Nevilles Fragestunden immer furchtbar geknurrt und nach Essen verlangt. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte der Junge mit der leichten Gedächtnisschwäche sogar indirekt sein Leben gerettet. Hätte Neville durch seine Fragen nicht Harry regelmäßig zum Essen gebracht, er wäre wohl einfach verhungert.

Harry beschloss, ein wenig aufmerksamer dem leicht pummligen Jungen gegenüber zu sein. Im selben Moment meinte Neville vorsichtig: «Du solltest öfter lachen.»

Überrascht blickte Harry den anderen Jungen an, antwortete aber nicht. Wie sollte er lachen, wenn sein Herz vor Trauer eingegangen war?

In diesem Moment betraten beide die Große Halle. Sie war noch ziemlich leer, nur ein paar Ravenclaws und einige Lehrer waren schon anwesend. Auch Snape war zu Harrys und Nevilles Erstaunen schon da, trank gerade aus seiner Tasse und schickte wütende Blicke zu den beiden Gryffindors. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Tränkemeister ein Morgenmuffel war. Etwas, das sämtliche Schüler bestätigen konnten die den schwarzhaarigen Mann in den ersten Stunden gehabt hatten.

Leise setzten sich die beiden Siebtklässler auf ihre Plätze und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Das alles wurde von ein paar eingeschüchterten Erstklässlern beäugt, die mit großen Augen zusahen, wie die zwei jungen Männer Toast und Marmelade auf ihre Teller häuften.

«Waren wir in der Ersten auch so ängstlich?»

Diese leise Frage kam von Harry, wie der andere Junge erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm. Nevilles Blick huschte über die drei anderen Haustische, konnte aber keine Elfjährigen sehen.

«Wo sind sie denn?»

Eine leichte Kopfbewegung zeigte, wen Harry meinte. Grinsend entgegnete Neville: «Ich glaube nicht... Aber wir haben die Siebtklässler auch immer so bewundert, nicht? Und jetzt sind _wir_ die Siebtklässler. Seltsam.»

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Harry Gesicht, er nickte und sagte dann leise: «Ja, komisch.»

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging in einvernehmlicher Stille, zumindest so lange bis die restlichen Gryffindors auftauchten und am Tisch laut geredet und gelacht wurde. Keiner der zwei Frühaufsteher machte Anstalten sich mit den anderen zu unterhalten und so wurden sie einfach ignoriert.

Als das Essen sich langsam dem Ende näherte, ging Professor McGonagall am Tisch herum um die Stundenpläne auszuteilen. Bei Harry und Neville angelangt, händigte sie diesen das Papier aus und verschwand still wieder zum Lehrertisch. Harrys Stundenplan sagte ihm, dass er als erstes eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung hatte. Neville würde zu seinen Heiltrank-Stunden müssen.

Dann fiel der Blick des Grünäugigen auf den Dienstag. Er würde theoretische Zaubertränke haben. Was war den das? Genau dasselbe fragt er auch Neville, der, nach kurzem Überlegen, meinte:

«Wahrscheinlich redet ihr da nur über Tränke, bereitet sie theoretisch vor, oder so.­»

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht fügte er noch hinzu: «Nimm's doch positiv, das ist eh nur eine Stunde, da kann Snape gar nicht so schlimm sein.»

Zweifelnd rieb sich Harry das Kinn und fragte sich still, was der Tränkemeister dieses Jahr wohl vor hatte. Neville trank seinen Kürbissaft aus und meinte dem stillen Jungen zugewandt: «Na, bis zum Mittagessen dann!»

Harry blickte auf, «Bis zum Mittagessen.»

Er sah zu wie der andere Gryffindor aus der Großen Halle verschwand und tat es ihm nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr gleich. Wenn er sich jetzt schon auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer machen würde, könnte er den ruhigsten Platz ergattern: in der ersten Reihe, gleich vor dem Pult.

Die Lehrer hatten Mitte letzten Jahres endlich akzeptiert, dass Harry sehr wenig sprechen wollte und ließen ihn in Ruhe, zumindest was mündliche Mitarbeit anging. So saß der Junge im gesamten Unterricht leise an seinem Pult, schrieb mit und übte still vor sich hin. Und in den Hausaufgaben, die die Lehrer jedes Jahr anspruchsvoller stellten, erbrachte er die erforderte Leistung. Sogar mehr als gefordert. Doch nichts berührte ihn, ließ ihn etwas spüren. Und das war gut so, denn Harry wollte keine Gefühle mehr haben. Gefühle machten ihn schwach, angreifbar und schwankend in seinen Handlungen. Was im fünften Jahr dann auch katastrophal geendet hatte.

Aus den bitteren Gedanken auftauchend, öffnete Harry die Tür zu seinem Unterrichtsraum und trat ein. Kein einziger Schüler war schon anwesend, nur die getigerte Katze, von der Harry wusste dass es McGonagall war, saß auf dem Pult und blickte ihm mit gelben Augen entgegen. Der Junge wich dem bohrenden Blick aus und setzte sich schweigend auf den "ruhigen Platz", wie er ihn nannte.

Nach und nach tröpfelten Schülergrüppchen in den Raum und setzten sich leise schwatzend auf die leeren Stühle. Harry war in seinen Gedanken weit, weit weg und registrierte erst das bestimmre Räuspern von Professor McGonagall wieder.

«Willkommen im letzten Schuljahr. Wenn Sie gedacht hatten, die letzten sechs Jahre waren anstrengend, dann muss Ihnen gesagt werden: Das Abschlussjahr wird sehr viel anstrengender als die vorangegangenen.»

Während die Schüler über diese, doch sehr deutliche Ansage stöhnten, die Augen verdrehten und ihre Köpfe auf die Tischplatte fallen ließen, huschten die Blicke der Professorin über die Klasse.

«Das siebte Jahr ist vor allem für diejenigen wichtig, die den ein oder anderen Zauber nicht verstanden haben, um ihn wiederholen zu können. Deshalb werden wir bis Weihnachten alten Stoff wiederholen und vertiefen. Eine Chance für Sie alle, ihr Wissen wieder aufzufrischen.»

Die erfahrene Lehrerin ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über die Klasse, die mucksmäuschenstill lauschte, schweifen.

«In den nächsten Wochen wird das Hauptaugenmerk auf Verwandlungen von Gegenständen in lebendige Wesen liegen. Während wir wiederhohlen, rate ich Ihnen, parallel dazu nachzulesen, was wir tun, und was die Spezialformen der jeweiligen Verwandlung sind. Das ist ein sehr beliebtes Thema der UTZ - Prüfungen! Also lesen Sie selbständig nach.»

Professor McGonagall war nicht auf das erneute Stöhnen der Klasse eingegangen, als sie von Nachlesen sprach, und begann jetzt ohne Mitleid mit dem Stoff.

«Zuerst wenden wir uns dem... »

Schon hörte Harry nicht mehr zu, sondern ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Ab und zu blickte er auf die Tafel und übernahm die Notizen, doch mehr war nicht von ihm zu erwarten. Seine Gedanken wanderten den ersten Jahren zu, in denen er noch keine schlimmeren Sorgen hatte als Snape, der Gryffindor Punkte abzog. Doch jetzt... Er hatte drei Mal gegen Voldemort antreten müssen und ein Mal gegen seine Erinnerung.

Das hatte Spuren ihn ihm hinterlassen, mehr oder weniger sichtbar. Die äußeren Zeichen erschufen einen blassen, kränklichen und kleinen Jungen, denn Harry war nicht größer als 1, 78m. Doch die Inneren waren viel schlimmer und gravierender.

Als Baby von einem Jahr wurden seine Eltern, Lily und James Potter ermordet. Als Folge musste er bei den Dursleys aufwachsen. Elf Jahre einsam und vor allem immer als unnatürlich bezeichnet, betete er, ein anderer Verwandter möge ihn vom Ligusterweg wegholen.

Im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er erkennen müssen, dass Aussehen trügen kann und Feinde nicht immer hässlich sind. Im zweiten lernte er, seine wahren Fähigkeiten zu verbergen, denn nur ein einziges Verdachtmoment konnte alles vernichten was gewesen war.

Und dann als er dreizehn Jahre zählte, trat sein Pate Sirius Black in seine Welt, und mit ihm die Dementoren, die ihn den Tod seiner Eltern mitanhören ließen. Am Ende wurde ihm klar, dass nicht alles immer so war, wie es schien; Sirius war zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban gesessen.

Im vierten Jahr fand das Trimagische Turnier statt. Und davor durfte er Zeuge der Kaltblütigkeit der Todesser werden, die den Zeltplatz der Quidditch – Weltmeisterschaft in Flammen hatten aufgehen lassen. In den Ferien zum fünften Jahr ging ihm dann auf, warum der falsche Mad-Eye Moody Recht gehabt hatte: Er hatte sein und viele andere Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, als er im Irrgarten damals verschwand und auf dem Friedhof auftauchte, wo Voldemort schon auf ihn wartete. Der dunkle Lord zeigte ihm deutlich, dass sein eigener Körper sein Gegenspieler werden konnte. Damals dachte er, nichts könnte schlimmer sein als der Anblick dieser kalten, roten Augen.

Doch sein fünftes Jahr belehrte ihn eines Besseren: durch seine Ungeduld und Unwillen auf den Rat älterer zu hören, musste sein Pate sterben. Sirius Black, den er nur zwei Jahre kennen durfte bevor er gehen musste.

Das alles schuf ein totes Herz und eine Seele, die nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen war. Harry Potter schloss sich in sich selbst ein und trennte alle Bänder, die ihm und anderen gefährlich werden konnten. Zu seinen Freunden hielt er Abstand um sie nicht umzubringen und Dumbledore hatte ihn enttäuscht, indem er Harry erst dann, als es sich nicht mehr vermeiden lies, von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Hätte er sein Schicksal früher gekannt, wäre vieles nicht geschehen. Doch die Vergangenheit war nicht zu ändern und der-Junge-der-lebt musste damit klarkommen, irgendwann zu töten.

Denn eins war ihm sehr klar: tötete Voldemort ihn, würde die Welt unter seiner Herrschaft Fürchterliches erleiden. Doch das wollte Harry nicht, seine ehemaligen Freunde wären dem Tode geweiht.

Doch wenn Harry Voldemort umbringen würde, käme er nach Askaban: Auf einen der drei Unverzeilichen Flüche auszusprechen und damit tatsächlich zu töten, stand lebenslange Haft in Askaban. Zwar dachte Dumbledore sicherlich, niemand würde den, der den Lord getötet hatte, zu den Dementoren schicken, doch Harry war sich sicher. Man sähe ihn als Gefahr für die Zauberergemeinschaft, denn wer Voldemort besiegt hatte, musste sehr viel mehr Macht besitzen.

Also bestand Harrys Wahl aus genau zwei Möglichkeiten: sterben und alle sehr lange leiden lassen oder töten und in Askaban den Verstand verlieren.

Und genau diese Wahl hatte er in den Ferien getroffen. Er würde nicht aufgeben und alle die ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatten, diesem Verrückten ausliefern. Selbst wenn er dafür die Dementoren ertragen müsste.

Das Klingeln holte Harry unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Er stand schweigend auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen um Neville zu treffen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit, entweder im Unterricht zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu starren oder in der Bibliothek um seinen Unmengen an Hausaufgaben beizukommen.

Als er sich an diesem Abend in sein Bett fallen ließ, war er schon eingeschlafen bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

* * *

Er blickte von seiner Tasse auf. In der Großen Halle war es noch ungewöhnlich still, vor allem zur Frühstückszeit musste er normalerweise das penetrante und laute Reden der Schüler ertragen. Dies ließ seine Laune jeden Morgen zum Tiefpunkt sinken und noch tiefer. 

Verdrießlich wanderten seine Augen zu der großen Flügeltür, die sich prompt in diesem Augenblick öffnete. Zwei ältere Schüler betraten die Halle und als sie aus dem Schatten der Tür traten, konnte Severus erkennen, dass es Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter waren.

Wie toll! Gleich zwei dieser Löwen am frühen Morgen und das auf nüchternen Magen. Der Tag konnte nicht schlimmer werden.

Üblicherweise blieben diese Gryffindors so lange im Bett wie sie konnten, doch die zwei waren anscheinend scharf darauf von ihm im Unterricht zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden. Longbottom wäre leicht beizukommen... Doch halt, er hatte es ja nicht geschafft in seine Kurse zu kommen! Also blieb nur Potter. Der erschien ja noch in seinem Unterricht und wäre das perfekte Opfer!

In seinen Rachegedanken schwelgend, bekam er nur nebenbei mit, wie sich der Direktor und Minerva unterhielten. Als der Name Potter jedoch fiel, erlangten sie seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Gryffindor – Hauslehrerin sagte gerade: «... Potter wird wieder nicht aufpassen! Wie soll ich auf das reagieren? Schon im letzten Jahr war der Junge schweigsam, in der Siebten wird er sich das nicht erlauben können.»

Betrübt nickte Albus, «Ich fürchte, du wirst Recht haben. Aber wir werden nicht zu ihm durchdringen können. Ich habe es mehrmals versucht; Harry schottet sich zu sehr ab. Ich befürchte, es wird ihm bald unmöglich sein, überhaupt noch etwas zu fühlen... Das müssen wir verhindern! Seine Gefühle sind das einzige, was ihn Voldemort besiegen lassen wird. Allerdings bin ich auch überfragt, wie wir ihn wecken können.»

Albus blickte traurig zum Gryffindortisch und Severus folgte ihm unfreiwillig. Dort saß Potter und aß stumm sein Frühstück. Er wirkte müder als gestern Abend, so als hätte er nicht geschlafen, sondern gearbeitet. Seine Augen blickten nach wie vor glanzlos durch die Gegend.

Minerva sagte leise: «Ich werde ihnen jetzt den Stundenplan austeilen.»

Sie stand auf und verteilte die Zettel an ihrem Haustisch. Kurz nachdem sie wieder saß, verließ Longbottom den Saal. Potter folgte ihm einen Moment später. McGonagall erhob sich eilig, «Ich muss gehen, Mr Potter hat jetzt bei mir Verwandlung. Wir sehen uns, Albus.»

Der Direktor nickte ihr zu und kümmerte sich dann wieder um sein Frühstück.

Auch der Tränkemeister sah wieder auf seinen Teller und schmierte sich langsam ein Brötchen.

Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Potter redete ja kaum noch. Was er so von den anderen Lehrern gehört hatte, sprach der Junge nur wenn man ihn aufforderte, doch seine Hausaufgaben und selbst die Prüfungen am Ende seines sechsten Jahres formulierte er detailliert und außerordentlich für einen Sechstklässler. Auch in Snapes Unterricht brachte der Junge mehr als gute Leistungen und nur Severus' Hass auf Gryffindor und Potters Vater verhinderten, dass er ihm Punkte gab. Sogar Granger und Draco Malfoy hatte er leistungsmäßig überholt. Was an und für sich ein kleines Weltwunder darstellte.

Noch auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenraum fragte Severus sich, wie die Doppelstunde am Freitag wohl mit diesem schweigsamen Jungen werden würde, denn Provozieren ließ sich Potter nicht mehr, dass hatte Severus schnell herausgefunden, indem er dem Jungen einfach ein paar fiese Bemerkungen an den Kopf warf.

Als er den Kerker betrat, verschwanden alle Gedanken über Harry Potter aus seinem Kopf, nachdem er die verängstigte Menge Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sah.

* * *

Reinadoreen  
'grins' Dankeschön, für dein Review 

heikeandrea  
Ach, du kannst auch stolz auf dich sein! Immerhin hast du mir ein liebes Review geschrieben... Und wenn ich mir so die Stats anschaue bin ich schon fast froh, dass ich diesen kleinen "Wettbewerb" reingestellt habe.. Sonst hätte ja doch keiner geantwortet... Das schwere Los der Autoren... drück 'dich'


	4. Kapitel 3

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß mit dem neuen Band? Nur zu eurer Beruhigung, hier kommen keine Spoiler vor. Diese FF ist noch vor HBP geschrieben worden... 'rot werd'

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry in Geschichte der Zauberei und dachte, ungestört seitens Binns, darüber nach, was er in dieser Nacht geträumt hatte.

_Flashback_

Ein Mann war über einen Tisch gebeugt und konzentrierte sich auf das was vor ihm lag.

Harry blickte sich um. Er stand in einem Kellerraum, die Wände waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, denn die Regale nahmen die gesamte Wandfläche ein. In ihnen befanden sich Bücher oder Phiolen, die verstaubt und wild verstreut herumlagen. Der bloße Steinboden hatte vielleicht einmal grau ausgesehen, doch jetzt war er voller Dreck und Flecken, die sehr nach getrocknetem Blut aussahen.

Der Mann, der eine schwarze Zaubererrobe trug, hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Nachdem sich Harry sicher war, dass der Andere ihn nicht wahrnehmen konnte – er hatte versucht ein Buch anzufassen und glitt hindurch -, trat er an den Schreibtisch heran und musste sich verrenken, damit er um den Mann herumsehen konnte.

Es war ein Buch, das den Zauberer so faszinierte, in einer seltsamen Sprache, die sich ständig zu verändern schien. Waagrechte Striche wurden zu Kreisen und andersherum. Ein leichtes Raunen ging davon aus, das sich wie Stimmen anhörte.

Schlagartig wurde dem Jungen klar was er da vor sich hatte: ein Buch, geschrieben in der Schlangensprache Parsel. Nun, da er sich dessen bewusst war, konnte er auch die seltsamen Zeichen lesen und verstehen. Wort für Wort entzifferte Harry langsam den Text. Mit jedem Buchstaben wurde klarer, dass dort ein Rezept für einen Trank aufgeschrieben war.

Ein giftiger Trank. Aufgeschwemmter Wegerich, Schwanzhaare eines schwarzen Einhorns und geriebener Kröterich. Das alles ergab ein solch bösartiges Gebräu, dass ein einziger Tropfen aufgelöst in einem Glas Saft den sofortigen Tod brachte.

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Für wen wohl dieses Gift gedacht war? Auf jeden Fall musste derjenige etwas Grausames verbrochen haben, wenn er so endgültig aus dem Weg geschafft werden sollte. Denn es gab zwar ein Gegengift, doch war der Zeitraum in dem man dieses einnehmen konnte nur wenige Sekunden lang. Also somit praktisch fast unmöglich, rechtzeitig zu handeln. Und dann auch noch so furchtbar kompliziert herzustellen; fast zwei Monate lang musste man brauen.

Wer also sollte um die Ecke gebracht werden? Außerdem, wer wollte damit töten?

Also wirklich Harry, dachte sich der Junge, er musste sich nur zur Seite drehen um zu sehen wer das Gift braute. Er bewegte den Kopf in Zeitlupentempo nach rechts. Als Harry in das Gesicht sah, wusste er, es war...

_Flashback Ende_

An dieser Stelle war Harry, in seine Decke verwickelt, aufgewacht und konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, wer der geheimnisvolle Mann gewesen war. Er war noch wachgelegen und hatte weiter versucht sich das Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen: vergebens.

Sobald Neville dann aufgestanden war, folgte er ihm in die Halle zum Frühstücken und danach in Geschichte der Zauberei.

Und hier saß er seit über einer Stunde und grübelte über diesen Traum nach. Langsam aber sicher bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Kein gutes Zeichen.

Anscheinend wollte etwas in ihm nicht, dass er sich erinnerte. Aber so hässlich konnte der Mann nicht gewesen sein, sonst hätte er sich doch nur geekelt. Oder war er deswegen aufgewacht, das Gesicht stieß ihn ab? Das konnte er nicht glauben, Snape war garantiert nicht schöner und der war auch noch in Ordnung.

Uuuh, hatte er gerade gedacht, der Lehrer wäre hübsch? Igitt! Der Traum musste ihn mächtig verwirrt haben. Es gab, nach Harrys Meinung, so gut wie keinen der es mit Snapes Leichen Geier Gesicht aufnehmen konnte.

Ergo, die Chance gerade so einen Menschen erwischt zu haben, war gleich Null. Jetzt stand er wieder am Anfang; seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es zum Mittagessen. Die Klasse stand eilig auf und verlies schleunigst das Zimmer. 'Nur schnell weg von Binns', war die Devise. Harry hingegen ließ sich Zeit seine Notizen – die praktisch nicht vorhanden waren - einzupacken und dann zu Neville aufzuschließen.

In der Großen Halle angelangt, setzten sich die beiden und aßen schweigend ihren Braten mit dem Gemüse, das es an diesem Tag gab.

Fragend blickte Neville auf, «Was hast du denn jetzt, Harry?»

Der Genannte suchte seinen Stundenplan heraus und schaute nach.«Kräuterkunde. Warum?»

Nevilles Gesicht hellte sich auf, er grinste, «Dann haben wir ja zusammen Kräuterkunde!», er blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen lächelnd an, «Gehen wir gleich gemeinsam hin, ja?»

Harry sah in die glänzenden Augen und konnte den Wunsch einfach nicht ablehnen. Gestern erst hatte er sich gesagt, netter zu dem Jungen zu sein, nun musste er das auch durchziehen. Also nickte der Gryffindor einfach.

«Schön.», Neville machte eine kurze Pause, «Gehen wir?»

Wieder nickte Harry, hob seine Tasche auf und folgte dem anderen durch die Tür und zu den Gewächshäusern. Sie mussten ein paar Minuten warten bis der Rest ihrer Klasse erschien, dann wurden sie hineingelassen.

Professor Sprout stand kurz hinter der Tür und wies sie an, ihre Drachenhandschuhe anzuziehen.

«So, nachdem das erledigt ist, werden wir heute bei dem Spinosus einige Schnitte vornehmen müssen. Dazu gehen Sie zu zweit zusammen und nähern sich dem Farn. Ein Partner schneidet mit der Schere, die liegen da,», sie zeigte auf einen Karton links neben der Glastür, «die vorderen fünf Blattpaare ab. Aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht mehr als fünf abschneiden, sonst schlägt Spinosus aus und wird versuchen Sie mit den Dornen zu erwischen. Der andere sammelt die Blätter ein und wirft sie in diese Säcke.»

Die Hufflepuff – Hauslehrerin wies auf mehrere Dutzend kleiner, braun-grüner Säckchen, die neben dem Karton mit den Scheren lagen.

«Als Hausaufgabe werden Sie über den Spinosus nachlesen und einen Aufsatz über zwei Seiten Pergament schreiben. Sie können anfangen.»

Sie nickte ihnen auffordernd zu und Harry sagte leise im aufkommenden Gerede: «Wäre besser wenn du schneidest, Neville.», und blickte den anderen Jungen bittend an.

Der war einverstanden, wusste er doch, wie wenig Talent Harry im Umgang mit Pflanzen hatte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde in denen die Klasse, mehr oder weniger, ruhig gearbeitet hatte, waren Neville und der-Junge-der-lebte ein eingespieltes Team, das bis jetzt sogar das einzige war, welches noch keinen Kratzer abbekommen hatte.

Ohne Vorwarnung ertönte ein kreischender Schrei: «Aaaaaaaaah! Ei... eine Schlaangeeeee!»

Ein Mädchen der Hufflepuffs stolperte rückwärts, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Professor Sprout kam angerauscht und versuchte das schluchzende Bündel Mensch zu beruhigen.

Durch den plötzlichen Lärm erschrocken, zuckte Nevilles Hand eine Sekunde lang und schnitt prompt sechs, statt fünf Paare ab. Die Pflanze wackelte daraufhin kurz und katapultierte dann eine Ranke in Richtung der Jungen. Neville, der Sprouts Worte noch im Kopf hatte, lies sich nach hinten fallen, doch Harry, abgelenkt durch das Wort Schlange, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite. Der Zweig schoss auf Harrys Gesicht zu, der nur im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah und den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Zisch!

Ein Dorn traf Harrys Wangenknochen und ritzte kurz vor dem Haaransatz die Haut auf. Das Gift verschloss zwar die Wunde wieder in Sekundenbruchteilen, doch tat es trotzdem weh.

«Autsch.»

Harrys Hand schoss nach oben und legte sich über die kleine Narbe. Seine Augen blickten verwirrt auf den sich windenden Farn. Der Schmerz blitze kurz in seinem Bewusstsein auf und verschwand wieder; er war sehr viel mehr Schmerzen gewohnt.

Der Junge bekam nicht mit wie er von Neville zu Madam Pomfrey gezerrt wurde, er hatte endlich den einen Punkt gefunden, warum er den Traum nicht verdrängen konnte.

Parsel! Das Buch war in der Schlangensprache geschrieben. Der Mann aber hatte es gelesen.

Dieser Zauberer konnte Parsel! So weit Harry wusste, waren er und Voldemort die einzigen, die noch mit Schlangen sprechen konnten. Wer war also der rätselhafte Giftbrauer und Parselbeherrscher?

Voldemort sicher nicht, denn Harrys Narbe hatte im Traum nicht gebrannt, wie sie es sonst bei einer Vision vom Dunklen tat. Apropos, er hatte seit Sirius' Tod nicht mehr von diesem Verrückten geträumt. Warum eigentlich nicht?

Harry wurde aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen, als Madam Pomfrey ihn anwies, einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank zu trinken, sobald er auf seinem Zimmer wäre. Er sei vom Unterricht befreit und solle auch das Abendessen ausfallen lassen.

Wortlos nahm der Junge das Fläschchen, ging, in Begleitung von Neville, den die Krankenschwester angeheuert hatte, zum Gryffindor – Turm und legte sich in sein Bett.

Bevor er die verordnete Arznei schluckte, betete er noch kurz er möge noch einmal von dem geheimnisvollen Mann träumen.

Harry schloss die Augen und schlief den Abend und die Nacht durch.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, aufstand und sich anzog, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wie erhofft den Tränkebrauer gesehen hatte, sondern in Snapes Unterricht gesessen hatte und jedes Mal, wenn er den Mann ansehen wollte, sein Gesicht nicht hatte erkennen können, aber er wusste, dass es Snape sein musste!

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Da war jemanden der aktiv gegen Voldemort kämpfte und sogar schon ein Mittel gefunden hatte und sie konnten ihn nicht kontaktieren um sich zusammenzutun...

Denn Harry würde zwar den Lord töten, aber nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lies. Gäbe es eine andere Möglichkeit, bitte, sehr gerne! Der Junge war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, auf Leben und Tod kämpfen zu müssen.

Einen stummen Seufzer später saß Harry am Frühstückstisch und aß seinen Toast. Er ließ seinen Blick wandern und kam schließlich am Lehrertisch an. McGonagall wirkte müde und abgekämpft, Dumbledore hatte zur Ausnahme mal kein Funkeln in den Augen sondern sah traurig aus der Wäsche. Und Snape... schien sich zu freuen.

Harry musste zweimal hinsehen um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht irrte. Die Augen des Mannes funkelten unheilbringend und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem, in seinem Fall großen, Lächeln.

Und der Junge wusste warum Snape so gute Laune hatte. Heute hatte der siebte Jahrgang Tränkeunterricht und somit war Snapes Lieblingsopfer in Reichweite: Er, Harry Potter. Doch eben jener Junge fühlte nicht im Ansatz, was sämtliche anderen Kursteilnehmer – einschließlich Sytherins – fürchteten: einen fröhlichen Tränkemeister.

Jedes Mal wenn der schwarze Mann besser aufgelegt war als sonst, wurden Punkteabzüge und sarkastische Kommentar an jedes Haus verteilt, auch an die Schlangen. Wenn dieser Mensch eins konnte, dann war es Angst einzujagen. Ein netter Snape war noch viel Furcht einflößender als ein Hippogreif, der wütend um sich schlug. Das wusste jeder auf der Schule. In dem Moment, wo das Furchtobjekt Nummer 1 aufstand, schluckten ungefähr fünfzehn Schüler trocken, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und schrieben ihr Testament.

Sie hasteten dem Mann hinterher, die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter und vor die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Keine Sekunde nachdem alle anwesend waren, öffnete sich die Eichentür und die Schüler konnten eintreten.

Leise flüsternd betraten sie das Zimmer, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze – die Slytherins vorne und die Gryffindors in den hinteren Bankreihen – und sahen sich vorsichtig um.

Von seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe konnte Harry die Mitleidenden erkennen: acht Slytherins, einschließlich Malfoy, einen Hufflepuff, der sich wohl im Haus geirrt haben musste, vier Ravenclaws und drei Gryffindors: Hermine Granger, Dean Thomas und er selbst. Dass Hermine hier war, überraschte Harry nicht sonderlich, dennoch, Dean hätte er nicht erwartet.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Junge wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen als Snape vom Pult an die Tafel trat und schweigend ein Rezept erscheinen lies.

«Diesen Trank werden Sie heute brauen, sofern Sie überhaupt lesen können.», seine Augen huschten über Dean, Harry und den einzelnen Hufflepuff, der vor Schreck anfing zu zittern.

«Doch zuerst... Potter, was ergibt Affodill und Wermut? Keine Ahnung, hm?», der Mann wollte schon weiterreden, obwohl Harry sicher antwortete: «Affodill und Wermut ergeben den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Er ist so stark, dass ein Aufwachen so gut wie noch nie vorgekommen ist, es ist legal ihn zu brauen.»

Snape war einen Moment so verblüfft, dass er vergaß zu antworten. Als er es dann tat, wusste der Gefragte, er würde keine Punkte für seine korrekte Antwort bekommen, «Na so was, Potter, haben Sie endlich gelernt ein Buch aufzuschlagen? Ein Wunder!», seine Stimme triefte nur so von Sarkasmus und Ironie, «Finch-Fletchley, wie nennt sich der Trank an der Tafel?»

Schon hatte sich der Lehrer wieder gefangen und fuhr mit seiner üblichen Mischung aus Sticheleien und offenen Beleidigungen fort. Trotzdem lies sich Harry nicht reizen, blieb ruhig und braute seinen Trank, der im Buch als "Letal" aufgeführt wurde und über Hautkontakt wirkte.

Eine Doppelstunde lang sprach sich Snape in Rage und spottete versteckt über Sirius und Harrys Eltern. Dessen ungeachtet lies sich der-Junge-der-lebt nicht zu einer Antwort hinreißen und fühlte sich nicht einmal angegriffen. Er spürte gar nichts, als der Tränkemeister tückisch "mächtige Verwandte garantieren nicht für den Erfolg der Kinder" in seine Richtung zischte. Im Ganzen gesehen war es Harry vollkommen egal, was der Lehrer da vorne laberte, er würde sich nicht ablenken lassen. Schon einmal hatte er das getan und das Ergebnis war erschreckend gewesen.

Nein, ermahnte sich der Junge selbst, nicht daran denken. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern dass sein Hand zitterte. Ein Körnchen Pulver zuviel löste sich vom Glasrand und verschwand in seinem Trank, der sich sofort tiefschwarz färbte.

Snape, der in dieser Sekunde zu ihm trat, sah das unbrauchbare Gebräu einen Augenblick verächtlich an, dann schnarrte er:«Potter, wie können Sie so einen simplen Trank derartig versauen? Er ist nutzlos. Daher...», der Mann zückte seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn kurz in Richtung Harrys Kessel, «... Null Punkte für Sie.»

Das schwarze Gemisch verschwand und lies einen sauberen Kessel zurück. Harry nickte stumm mit dem Kopf, räumte die noch unverbrauchten Zutaten zusammen und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl um das Ende der Stunde abzuwarten.

Nach dem Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde stand der Junge auf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer, ging zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle und traf dort Neville, dem er in kurzen Worten erzählte was in der Stunde passiert war. Er vermied dabei auf den Lehrertisch zu sehen.

Neville aber tat es und zuckte zusammen, als er den Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mannes bemerkte, der unverwandt auf den-Jungen-der-lebte gerichtet war. Ein schnelles Blinzeln zu Harry und der Gryffindor wusste, Harry sah den starren Blick nicht.

Als das Essen vorbei war, ging Neville in das Schloss hinauf zu seinem Unterricht und Harry in den Gryffindor – Turm. Dort verbrachte er die zwei Freistunden die er hatte damit, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Anschließend machte er sich zu Zauberkunst auf.

An diesem Abend schlief er in dem Wissen ein, am nächsten Morgen frei zu haben.

* * *

Den letzen Tag hatte Severus Snape nichts getan als sich den folgenden Tag auszumalen. Er überlegte ausführlich wie er Potter quälen und welche Bemerkungen er fallen lassen würde. Alles in allem also ein sehr unterhaltsamer Tag. 

Und heute war es soweit. Er könnte wieder sein Hassobjekt so richtig fertig machen. Er rieb sich gedanklich schon die Hände und hätte wohl laut gelacht, wenn da nicht die vielen Zeugen gewesen wären. Denn Severus saß in der Großen Halle. Also war lachen ausgeschlossen.

Aber er konnte zumindest ein paar Hufflepuff verschrecken, am besten die Erstklässler! Denen hatten die älteren Schüler garantiert einige Schauergeschichten über ihn erzählt, was er natürlich ausnutzte und seinem Ruf mehr als gerecht wurde. Manchmal war es schon lächerlich wofür ihn die Schüler hielten. Einmal schwor man Stein und Bein, er sei ein Vampir und am nächsten Tag war sich die ganze Schule einig, Dumbledore hätte ihn als Zombie wiedererweckt.

Das gesamte Lehrerkollegium amüsierte sich regelmäßig prächtig über die lebhafte Gerüchteküche und Severus selbst auch, sehr sogar, doch das gab er natürlich nicht zu. Apropos zugeben, dort betrat gerade jener Potter, über den er gerade nachgedacht hatte, die Halle.

Severus verfolgte mit den Augen wie der Junge sich setzte und zu frühstücken anfing. Äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, doch in Gedanken weilte er wieder in seinen Rachefantasien. Severus bemerkte nicht den Blick mit dem Potter ihn maß und auch nicht den überraschten Ausdruck in den grünen Augen, der aber sofort wieder von dem Schleier abgelöst wurde, der sich im letzten Jahr gebildet hatte.

Wieder aufwachend trank er seinen Kaffee aus und stand auf. Als er durch die Halle zu seinem Klassenzimmer ging, fielen ihm die schlagartig blass werdenden Gesichter seiner Schüler auf. Er grinste in sich hinein.

Jaaa, seine gute Laune betraf die Punktekonten der Häuser oft ziemlich negativ. Severus fasste sich wieder, setzte seinen Todesblick auf und öffnete die Tür mit einer kurzen Handbewegung.

Vorsichtig und wachsam betrat seine Klasse den Raum, setze sich und wurde still. Er musterte seinen UTZ – Kurs.

Eine handvoll Slytherins und noch weniger Ravenclaws. Sehr wenige hatten es dieses Jahr geschafft seinen Anforderungen zu entsprechen. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war auch ein Hufflepuff hier. Das war schon fast eine Beleidigung. Er hatte den Sommer hinweg überlegt, wie er die Prüfungen gestalten konnte um solche... Diletanten auszuschließen. Und drei Gryffindors! Die daueraltkluge Granger, Thomas, der anscheinend echtes Talent besaß – und das als Gryffindor – und Potter, der sich zum Klassenbesten entwickelt hatte. Vor Besserwisser – Granger wohlgemerkt.

Gesamtbilanz: Deprimierend.

Seine Laune schlug von höhnisch in miserabel um. Sein Blick fiel auf Potter, der in der hintersten Reihe wohl dachte, er könne ihm entwischen. Aber nicht mit ihm.Er ließ den heutigen Trank an der Tafel erscheinen und wandte sich zu der Klasse um.

«Diesen Trank werden Sie heute brauen, sofern Sie überhaupt lesen können.»

Verächtlich sah er auf den Hufflepuff und die Gryffindors. Dann schlug ein Geistesblitz ein: «Doch zuerst... Potter, was gibt Affodill und Wermut? Keine Ahnung, hm?»

Das war typisch. Zum zweiten Mal fragte er schon dieses Kinkerlitzchen und der Junge konnte es immer noch nicht. Er wollte schon etwas sagen, als Potter überraschend doch noch antwortete: «Affodill und Wermut ergeben den Trank der Lebenden Toten. Er ist so stark, dass ein Aufwachen so gut wie noch nie vorgekommen ist, es ist legal ihn zu brauen.», seine Stimme schwankte nicht und keine Gefühlsregung war herauszuhören.

Einen Augenblick lang verschlug es Severus die Sprache. Der Junge hatte gelernt. Und zwar anscheinend ausführlich. In der Schulbibliothek war nur ein Buch zu finden, in dem die Auswirkungen auf den Körper und das Erwachen beschrieben wurden.

Er hatte den Jungen unterschätzt. Doch das war nicht das aktuelle Problem. Noch immer wartete die Klasse auf seine Antwort, «Na so was, Potter, haben Sie endlich gelernt ein Buch aufzuschlagen? Ein Wunder!»

Verflucht, warum konnte kein Slytherin diese Antwort geben? Darauf würde er Punkte geben. Aber Potter...

Er wandte sich dem ängstlichen Hufflepuff zu. Wie war noch Mal der Name? Ah ja...

«Finch-Fletchley, wie nennt sich der Trank an der Tafel?»

Jetzt hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Der weitere Unterricht verging schnell und Potter lies sich nicht provozieren. Nicht einmal einige, sehr sorgsam gewählte Bemerkungen über seine Eltern und seinen Paten ließen ihn sichtbar reagieren. Und Severus wurde langsam wütend. Warum regte sich der Kerl nicht mehr auf? Bisher traf noch jedes Wort ins Schwarze! Er beschloss noch einmal die Probe aufs Exempel zu machen und den Jungen von Hinten zu belauern.

Er trat an den Kessel und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich der Trank von grün in schwarz veränderte.

Ja! Er konnte es also noch! Das war beruhigend. Und jetzt hatte er allen Grund Punkte abzuziehen. Weil der Junge den richten Trank mit nur einem... Stopp.

Severus' Pupillen weiteten sich schlagartig. Der Trank war grün gewesen! Er hatte sich von GRÜN zu SCHWARZ verändert. Wie zum Teufel war es Potter möglich gewesen einen korrekten Trank zu brauen?

Doch zuerst... «Potter, wie können Sie so einen simplen Trank derartig versauen? Er ist nutzlos. Daher: Null Punkte für Sie.»

Ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab später verschwand die schwarze Flüssigkeit. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder ihn anzusehen, räumte Potter seinen Platz auf und setzte sich.

Severus verdrängte den Vorfall und beendete die Stunde. Er sah den Jungen das Zimmer verlassen und blieb nachdenklich stehen. Potters Trank war richtig gewesen...

Er stieg langsam die Treppen hoch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am Tisch. Seine Augen ruhten auf Potter, als könnten sie so sein Geheimnis ergründen.

Richtig... Wann hatte ein Schüler das letzte Mal diesen Trank beim ersten Versuch exakt gebraut? Er suchte nach jemandem in seiner Zeit als Lehrer und fand keinen. Auch als er noch Schüler gewesen war, konnte er sich an niemanden erinnern. Doch dafür hörte er nochmal die Worte seines Lehrers: «Ich bezweifle dass auch nur Einer von Ihnen diesen Trank einwandfrei brauen wird. So lange ich mich erinnere ist das noch keinem gelungen. Doch versuchen Sie zumindest Ihr Bestes zu geben.»

Auch Severus selbst war es nicht möglich gewesen, erfolgreich zu brauen. Dennoch meinte der Lehrer damals, sein Trank wäre noch der mit Abstand Beste gewesen. Er grübelte weiter und fand doch keine Lösung. Nicht einmal Granger oder Malfoy waren so dicht dran wie Potter gewesen. Er hatte das Pulver gesehen. Das war die letzte Zutat. Ein einziges Körnchen verunreinigte den Trank. Irgendetwas brachte Potters Hand zum Zittern. Doch was?

Und wenn das nicht geschehen wäre, hätte der Junge einen perfekten Letal-Trank gebraut? Wahrscheinlich schon. Also musste er Talent haben.

Doch das war etwas, das Severus Snape nicht zugeben konnte. Also verdrängte er diese Erkenntnis sorgfältig. Noch lange lag Severus wach im Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Doch sich eingestehen, dass Harry Potter der Grund dafür war, das tat er nicht.

* * *

heikeandrea  
Hehe, es wäre vielleicht klüger gewesen, mir das nicht zu versprechen! Aber natürlich, schreib nur... 

Reinadoreen  
Harrys Weg ist falsch – für uns ist das klar. Aber für ihn? Wenn du denkst, dass ist die EINTIGE Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen... Würdest du das nicht auch tun?

Wie man sieht, spielt Severus wirklich eine wichtige Rolle in dieser FF. Was für eine, das verrate ich nicht... 'smile'

Osiris Black  
Danke! Diese FF geht ja vom "Orden des Phönix" aus, und da war (für mich zumindest) noch nicht klar, dass Harry sich später in Ginny verlieben würde. Deswegen wird sie keine so große Rolle spielen... Sorry.

Und zu Ron und Hermine... Die beiden haben es ja versucht! Sie wollten reden, helfen. Haben Briefe geschrieben und Wutausbrüche gehabt... Harry hat nur einfach völlig abgeblockt. Und irgendwann haben die beiden einfach aufgegeben etwas ändern zu wollen...

R&R

Dreamdance


	5. Kapitel 4

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Mit dem selben Atemzug, bei dem er die Augen öffnete, wusste Harry; heute würde er nirgendwo erscheinen müssen. Ein freier Tag.

Wann hatte er so etwas zum letzten Mal gehabt? In den Ferien? Nein, bei den Dursleys wurde er gezwungen mit zu frühstücken. Im sechsten Schuljahr? Da musste er nachlernen, was er verpasst hatte, und das war eine Menge. Also auch keiner. In den Ferien vor der sechsten Klasse? Damals hatte er alle drei Tage einen Brief zu schreiben, dass es ihm gut ging. Ebenfalls ausgeschlossen. Im fünften Jahr? Ja, da hatte er manchmal ein Wochenende frei gehabt. Das hieß, wenn Hermine ihn und Ron nicht zum Lernen zwang. Seine Freunde... waren nebensächlich.

Also war es zwei Jahre her, dass er manchmal keine Verpflichtungen hatte erfüllen müssen.

Harry setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Rote Stoffe, glimmende Kohlen und bequeme Sessel. Er betrachtete die Vorhänge genauer.

Rot wie Blut. Wie sein Blut. Der Junge schüttelte panisch den Kopf.

Nein, nein. Er musst aufhören zu denken! Jetzt gleich, sofort!

Er schlug mit aufgerissenen Augen die Decke zurück und stolperte in den Raum hinein. Wohin er auch sah, immer hatte er Blut vor seinen Augen. Hysterisch drehte er sich im Kreis, griff sich seinen Mantel vom Bett, stürmte durch die Tür und rannte aus dem Schloss.

Sein Herz pochte im rasenden Rhythmus seiner Schritte, die ihn ohne Pause zum See trugen, zur Hälfte um die Wasserfläche herum, bis zu der Stelle an der Wald und Wasser zusammentrafen. Dorthin, wo er Sirius gerettet hatte. Vor drei Jahren. So lange war es her.

Er starrte mit leerem Blick auf die spiegelnde Fläche vor ihm.

Warum nur? Warum er? Waaaaaaaruuuuum?

Er wollte toben, schreien, um sich schlagen, doch der Junge konnte sich nicht rührten. Nur seine Hände verkrampften sich in die Robe.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Wollte nicht mehr. Brachte es nicht mehr über sich, Gefühle zu zeigen, den vereisten Panzer um sein Herz zu sprengen. Hatte keinen Grund mehr zum Leben, zum Lieben.

Was war Liebe? Ein schönes Gefühl? Konnte er überhaupt noch fühlen? Als er vorhin aufgewacht war, da hatte er doch gefühlt, nicht? Aber ein schönes Gefühl war das ganz sicher nicht gewesen.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab.

In den Ferien nach Sirius' Tod setzte die Veränderung schleichend langsam ein. Er wollte damals nicht fühlen und so hatte er nach und nach alles verbannt, was ihn verletzten konnte. Hinter mächtigen Türen wurde es eingegraben, die Pforten schloss er zu und versteckte auch den Schlüssel sorgfältig. Die Fenster der Seele, seine Augen, wurden leerer bis sich schließlich nichts mehr in ihnen spiegelte.

So wie in Snapes Augen.

Harry stieß ein Schnauben aus, das ein Lachen hätte sein können. Ja, mittlerweile war er diesem Mann eindeutig ähnlich geworden. Nur Snapes Zynismus hatte Harry noch nicht übernommen. Allerdings würde es den Jungen nicht mehr überraschen, sollte sich auch das einstellen. In seinem sechsten Jahr hatte der-Junge-der-lebt endlich begriffen, warum der Tränkemeister so unausstehlich war: eine Maske.

Mitleid durchflutete ihn. Mitleid für den verhassten schwarzhaarigen Mann. Denn der musste sicherlich schon seit seiner Kindheit diese Täuschung leben. Harry fragte sich seit dem letzten Jahr, ob der Severus Snape, der als Kleinkind sicherlich im Garten getollt hatte, überhaupt noch irgendwo, tief unter der Schale aus Spott und Häme zu finden war.

Immer mehr Ähnlichkeiten wurden mit der Zeit deutlich. Keiner von ihnen hatte Freunde. Jedenfalls sicher keine richtigen Freunde. Ron und Hermine zählte Harry nicht mehr zu seinen Freunden und Fred und George waren zu alt, um wirklich mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Nun, er hatte Neville; vielleicht, sicher war sich der Junge da nicht. Hm, Albus Dumbledore konnte man durchaus mit dem tollpatschigen Jungen vergleichen. Jemand den man "Freund" nannte, aber ihm nicht alles erzählte. Ja, man konnte das sagen.

Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit war sicherlich, dass Snape und er nirgendwo wirklich willkommen waren. Harry bezweifelte, dass der Tränkebrauer nur wegen seines Wesens unter den Todessern geachtet wurde, sondern einfach, weil er der jüngste Meister seines Faches war, und das zu Recht. Denn egal wie wenig man den Lehrer leiden konnte, die ganze Schule stand zu der Meinung; Snape wusste was er tat. Dennoch erfreute sich der Mann nicht besonders großer Beliebtheit unter der "Seite des Lichts", als überführter Todesser akzeptierte man ihn nicht so einfach in der Gesellschaft.

Und Harry? Die Sklaven Voldemorts wollten seine Haut, am besten seinen Tod. In der Zaubererwelt handelte und behandelte man ihn als "Licht der Hoffnung", sah ihn als rohes Ei, oder bestenfalls als höhergestellt. Nicht sehr vorteilhaft um Freunde zu finden.

Die Schulglocke holte den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass gerade die Sonne unterging. Er hatte den ganzen Tag hier gesessen und nachgedacht?

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd stand Harry auf und ging ins Schloss zurück. Er schloss sich den anderen Schülern an, die in ihre Räume zurückkehrten. Er trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich einem wütenden Ron gegenüber.

«Verdammt, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?», schnaufend atmete Ron aus.

Verwirrt blickte Harry den Rothaarigen an.

«Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!», mittlerweile lauschte der gesamte Raum gespannt, «Warum hast du niemandem was gesagt? Du sollst SOFORT zu McGonagall gehen. Die Lehrer haben dich nach dem Mittagessen gesucht. Geh!»

Und damit drückte der Gryffindor – Vertrauensschüler den Schwarzhaarigen wieder aus dem Portraitloch. Vollkommen überrumpelt stand Harry vor der Fetten Dame und konnte sich das überspitzte Verhalten nicht erklären.

«Er hat schon ein bisschen Recht, weißt du? Alle waren in Panik.»

Vorwurfsvoll blickte ihn das Portrait an, «Ich habe nichts gemacht.», versuchte Harry sich zu erklären.

Doch die Wächterin antwortete: «Das ist es ja gerade.», seine Füße trugen ihn zu McGonagalls Büro, während seine Gedanken wanderten.

Weil er nichts getan hatte, schrie man ihn an und machte sich Sorgen. In den letzten fünf Schuljahren war es genau entgegengesetzt, alle sorgten sich, wenn er irgendwas verbrochen hatte. Danach, nicht davor. Hätte, würde, könnte. Wie sehr ihm das auf die Nerven ging.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Einmal so und dann wieder anders. Die sollten sich endlich entscheiden!

Harry stand vor der Tür der Hauslehrerin, klopfte und wartete auf eine Antwort. Statt dessen wurde die Tür fast aus der Angel gerissen, von einer bleichen McGonagall, die ihn anstarrte. Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und winkte ihn herein. Die Frau ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

«Potter, wo haben Sie gesteckt?», Sie blickte den Jungen durchdringend an.

«Am See.», Harry sah keinen Grund das zu verschweigen.

Die Professorin barg den Kopf in den Händen und blickte anschließend wieder auf, «Warum haben Sie niemandem etwas gesagt? Die ganze Schule hat sich Sorgen gemacht, verdammt!», sie schlug mit der Faust auf ihren Schreibtisch.

«Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Ihnen hätte sonst was passieren können! Todessserangriffe oder irgendein Tier vom Verbotenen Wald! Wahrscheinlich haben Sie wiedermal überhaupt nicht gedacht, typisch für Sie...»

McGonagall war, am Anfang noch besorgt, wieder aufgestanden und schritt nun außer sich vor Wut hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

Sie hatte in ihrem Zorn nicht bemerkt, welche Veränderung bei dem Jungen vor sich gegangen war. Harry zuckte sichtbar zusammen, als seine Verwandlungslehrerin anfing zu schreien.

Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen Bilder und Erinnerungen ab, die ihn zittern und erbleichen ließen.

Vernon, wie er ihn anschrie, Vernon, wie er ihn nach einer seiner Wutattacken schlug, Vernon, der ihm mit schriller Stimme drohte und in sein Zimmer warf, Sirius und Snape streiten, einander anschreiend, Todesser im Ministerium, die Flüche brüllten, unter Schmerzen schrien, Sirius, der durch den Vorhang fiel, Blut an den Wänden der Mysteriumsabteilung, Blut auf seinen Händen, Blut auf seiner Haut, Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut,...

Die grünen Augen aufgerissen, starrte Harry vor sich hin, in seiner Welt gefangen, unmöglich sich zu befreien, der Spirale aus Blut – Schmerz – Schuld – Blut zu entkommen.

«Himmel, Potter hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?», eine zornesgerötete McGonagall tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf.

Harry schloss schnell die Augen, verbannte diese Gedanken. Nicht jetzt... «Natürlich Professor. Ich werde nichts mehr tun.»

Seine Lehrerin öffnete den Mund, wollte antworten und wurde sich bewusst, dass der Junge keine Wiederworte gegeben hatte.

«Kann ich gehen?», der Junge blickte die Frau nicht an, sah auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter ihr.

«N... natürlich Potter.»

Verwirrt beobachtete sie, wie Harry aus dem Zimmer ging, zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die alte Frau seufzte. Vor zwei Jahren wäre ihr Harry nach dem ersten Wort in die Rede gefallen, und jetzt ließ er alles über sich ergehen. WAS war nur mit Harry Potter passiert? Doch zuerst musste sie Albus davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass der Gryffindor wieder aufgetaucht war.

* * *

Am selben Abend wurde eine Ordenssitzung einberufen. Sie fand im Grimmauld Place statt, der auch nach dem Tod des letzten Blacks noch betretbar war. Um den langen Küchentisch herum saßen die Ordensmitglieder und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore die Sitzung eröffnete. Endlich blickte der alte Mann auf.

«Liebe Ordensmitglieder, ihr alle habt die Veränderungen von Harry Potter mitbekommen. Und wir müssen endlich darauf reagieren.»

Er maß die Anwesenden mit Blicken: die Weasleys mit Ausnahme von Ron und den Zwillingen, Alaster Mad-Eye Moody, Andromeda Tonks mit tintenblauem Haar, Mundugus Fetcher in eine Rauchwolke gehüllt und leise schnarchend, Severus Snape wie immer schlecht gelaunt und Minerva McGonagall.

«Der heutige Tag hat wieder gezeigt, was alles passieren könnte. Harry Potter ist heute morgen nicht zum Frühstück gekommen und sein Freund Ronald hat sich Sorgen gemacht.», hier nickte Molly Weasley und Severus musste sich einen skeptischen Blick verkneifen. Hatte diese Frau und der gesamte Orden noch nicht erkannt, dass Granger und der junge Weasley nicht mehr Potters Freunde waren? So offensichtlich, doch warum sahen es die anderen nicht?

«Er hat in Harrys Schlafzimmer nachgesehen, Neville gefragt aber den Jungen trotzdem nicht gefunden. Dann informierte er mich. Sämtliche Lehrer fanden ihn nicht, und wenn der Junge nicht bei einbrechender Dunkelheit zurückgekommen wäre, wir hätten uns ernsthafte Sorgen machen müssen.»

Wieder wunderte sich Snape, man machte sich erst nach Einbruch der Nacht richtige Sorgen? Was taten sie dann in der Zeit davor? Gerade wollte er eine entsprechende Bemerkung machen, als Molly ihm zuvor kam. Zu seinem Glück. Wie hätte es denn ausgesehen, wenn ausgerechnet er, Severus Snape...

«Aber wo war denn das arme Kind dann?»

Beruhigend nickte Albus der Frau zu, «Er saß den ganzen Tag am See, wie er Minerva hier erzählt hat. Bitte, meine Liebe, wie hat er denn reagiert als du ihn danach gefragt hast?»

Die Gryffindor richtete sich auf und begann: «Ich hatte ihn gerade gefragt, wo er denn gewesen wäre als er mir mit "Am See." antwortete. Ich fragte ihn dann warum er niemandem etwas gesagt habe und er meinte nur, dass er das nie wieder tun würde. Das war eigentlich alles. Mir ist nichts aufgefallen, er wirkte wie immer. Seine Augen waren glasig, aber sonst nichts Besonderes.»

Stille herrschte, bis Tonks ansetzte.

«Ich weiß, das haben wir schon einmal besprochen, doch hat keiner eine Ahnung was mit Harry passiert ist? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er einfach so nicht mehr spricht.»

Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Severus erinnerte sich, dass die Aurorin nach dem Tod ihres Cousins eine Zeit lang ebenfalls nicht gesprochen hatte. Doch am schlechtesten verkraftete es wohl Lupin. Oder eher nicht, denn der Werwolf überlebte seine nächste Verwandlung nicht.

Warum trauerten alle so um den Hund? Sooo toll, war der Mann nun auch wieder nicht gewesen.

Moody blickte sie genervt an.

«Und noch einmal: wir wissen es nicht und damit endlich Schluss, Tonks!»

«Nana Alastor.», Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hand, «Dies ist nicht unser wichtigstes Problem. Zuerst sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir Harry zurückholen können. Wir brauchen ihn und seine Kraft die Voldemort nicht kennt. Ohne ihn können wir nicht endgültig gewinnen und müssen nur noch mehr Verluste hinnehmen. Kann also jemand einen Vorschlag machen?», Stille senkte sich über den Raum, Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und suchte nach einer Lösung ihres Problems.

Auch Severus dachte über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nach. Man könnte den Jungen mit der Mysteriumsabteilung oder dem Grimmauld Place konfrontieren und damit entweder einen kompletten Zusammenbruch oder eine Stärkung von Harrys Willen erreichen.

Verschiedene bewusstseinseingreifende Tränke konnten angewandt werden. Oder der Imperius als radikalere Lösung.

Doch den Willensverlust konnten sie nicht nutzen, Dumbledore hatte erklärt, nur wenn Potter fühlte, würde der Dunkle keine Macht über ihn haben. Und gerade da lag das Problem. Der Junge zeigte keine Gefühle mehr. Hatte verschwommene und leere Augen.

Und Minerva sagte, als er in ihrem Büro saß, blickte er sie mit glasigen Augen an.

Severus blinzelte.

Glasig, das war was ihn gestört hatte. Glasige Augen traten nur bei Fieber oder beim Weinen auf. Der Junge machte aber einen recht gesunden Eindruck. Also musste er geweint haben. Warum?

Wenn der Orden das wüsste, sie hätten die Lösung der Gefühls – Frage.

Also, was brachte den Jungen dazu, den ganzen Tag auf den Ländereien von Hogwarst zu verbringen und zu weinen? Und dann am See! Normalerweise verkroch man sich doch zum Weinen. Am See konnte man ihn jederzeit finden, bei einer Suchaktion.

Wenn sie ihn aber nicht gefunden hatten, dann konnten sie nicht wirklich alles abgesucht haben. Oder es fand gar keine Suche statt.

Wieder blinzelte der Mann.

Er hatte gedacht, die Lehrer wollten vermeiden, dass er mit nach Potter suchen musste, wussten sie doch alle wie sehr er den Jungen mochte. Doch wenn man es so hinstellte...

Severus musterte Minerva und Albus. Der alte Mann blinzelte hinter seinen Brillengläsern nachdenklich, er strahlte Abwesenheit aus. Blitze da ein Grinsen hinter dem langen Bart durch?

Die Gryffindor – Hauslehrerin presste wie immer die dünnen Lippen aufeinander und rieb sich den Nasenansatz. Ihre Augen irrten über die Versammelten.

Er sollte aufhören zu fantasieren. Natürlich hatten sie Potter gesucht. Warum auch nicht? Er sollte sie schließlich vor Voldemort retten.

Noch einmal blinzelte der Tränkelehrer.

Diente Potter nur als Mittel zum Zweck? Nein, das war nun wirklich zu abwegig...

Zögernd durchbrach Minerva die Stille, «Man müsste ihn zum Fühlen bringen...», auf die Blicke der anderen fuhr sie schnell fort, «Also entweder Liebe oder Hass.»

Gerade wollte Arthur etwas erwidern, als Albus sich ruckartig aufrichtete und laut rief: «Das ist es!»

«Albus, wir wissen, dass Harry fühlen soll! Was ist daran so neu?», Alastor blickte skeptisch in Richtung Dumbledores, den er nun wahrscheinlich für vollkommen verrückt halten musste. Aufgeregt schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf.

«Nein, du hast nicht ganz verstanden, mein Lieber. Die stärksten Gefühle sind Liebe und Hass. Und da wir mit Sicherheit wissen, dass Harry keinen liebt, müssen wir dafür sorgen dass er hasst.»

Doch Molly Weasly, die wie die meisten noch immer nicht verstanden hatte, worauf der Direktor hinauswollte unterbrach ihn: «Albus, willst du, dass wir D...du-weist-schon-wen zu Harry bringen?»

Zufrieden lies sich der Angesprochene auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, «Nein, Molly, nicht Voldemort. Wen hasst Harry nach Voldemort am meisten?»

Bis es bei der rothaarigen Frau endlich "Klick" machte, hatten die anderen schon verstanden. Sie blickten verstehend zu Severus Snape, der mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen nicht sehr erfreut aussah.

«Albus, dass kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Ich soll Potter...»

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich wieder in der Gewalt und sah nun voller Wut zu dem weißhaarigen Mann, der den flammenden Blick glücklich erwiderte.

«Doch Severus, doch. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Harry geeignet wieder auf die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Du wirst in Harry wieder Gefühle wecken.», er blickte bestimmenden zu dem vor Wut kalkweißen Mann, «Damit ist die Versammlung beendet.»

Dumbledore erhob sich und verließ zielstrebig die Küche. Die anderen Mitglieder folgten ihm nicht minder schnell. Aber nicht, um ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen, sondern um dem Mann zu entgehen, der auf den Stuhl des Direktors starrte, als wolle er ihn in Flammen aufgehen lassen.

Wie konnte es dieser... dieser... manipulative Bastard wagen? Er sollte den Jungen dazu bringen etwas zu fühlen! Was hatte der alte Mann genommen?

Severus hielt es nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl, er stand sprungartig auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Zum Teufel mit Dumbledore! Er und Harry Potter? Das ergab höchstens einige Fetzen auf der Krankenstation. Im Bestfall!

Der Mann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen tiefen Schrei aus.

« Rrrrrrooooaaaaaaarhg!»

Vor Wut loderten seine Augen, die blicklos im Steinraum umherirrten. Wie, bitte schön, sollte er das anstellen? Den Jungen verhexen? Oder noch besser, ihn mit den Crucatius dazu bewegen, vor Schmerzen zu schreien? Alles drin, aber ihn zum Fühlen zu bringen...

Oh...!

Dieses Klappergestell von Zauberer, er würde ihn am liebsten...

Noch einmal drang der Schrei aus seiner Kehle, doch diesmal konnte der dunkel gekleidete Mann nicht verhindern, einen Teil seiner Magie freizusetzen.

Die Temperatur stieg an, die Luft waberte und ein Stuhl ging in Flammen auf. Schwarze und rote Funken stoben durch den Raum und nisteten sich im Holz des Tisches und der Stühle ein. Eine weitere Magiewelle lies drei weitere Hocker und einen Teil des Holztisches zu Staub zerfallen.

In dem alten Ofen, der noch ein Relikt des alten Black – Haushaltes darstellte, loderte ohne Vorwarnung ein tiefschwarzes Feuer auf und brach die Steine des Herdes auf. Sie verschwanden in den Flammen oder lösten sich in der Luft, aufgerieben von der Unmenge an Magie, die Severus verströmte.

An den Wänden entlang rieselte Staub auf den Boden, die Decke wackelte und die Tür wurde in den Gang hineingesprengt. Die Portraits schrieen erschrocken auf, bekamen sich nicht mehr ein und wurden noch hysterischer als sie die Magie spürten, die durch das Haus kroch.

Doch der Verursacher nahm das Chaos nicht wahr, sondern dachte nur weiter darüber nach, wie er diese Aufgabe bewältigen sollte.

Langsam beruhigte sich Severus und schloss schließlich die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete war die Wut aus ihnen verschwunden. Kalt blickte er auf das Durcheinander. Eine kurze Handbewegung beseitigte die Zerstörung.

Ruhig ging er durch den Gang und trat schließlich durch die Tür.

Die Portraits, die noch vor kurzem panisch waren, wurden sehr still, als der Mann an ihnen vorbei kam.

Severus Snape schloss die Eingangstür hinter sich. Das Klicken des Schlosses durchbrach als einziges Geräusch die Grabesstille.

* * *

Die Zeit flog dahin, die Blätter welkten und fielen schließlich. Eines Morgens erblickten die Schüler beim Aufstehen eine geschlossene Schneedecke.

In den Kerkern grübelte Severus noch immer über sein Problem nach und fand doch keine Lösung. Der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin "erinnerten" ihn wöchentlich daran, und es kam ihm so vor, als würden sie ihn mit einer gewissen Verachtung anblicken. Er kam keinen Schritt vorwärst und nach einem Gespräch mit dem Direktor das praktisch nicht stattgefunden hatte – der alte Mann hatte ihn resolut abblitzen lassen – gab er es auf, sich zu wehren.

Der Schulalltag floss träge dahin und Lehrer als auch Schüler sehnten sich die Weihnachtsferien herbei.

Snape, weil er dann Ruhe vor den Schülern haben würde und Harry um sich auf die Prüfungen noch besser vorzubereiten.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte keine Veränderung im Verhalten seines Lehrers und dachte auch nicht darüber nach.

Ein jeder bewegte sich im geregelten Ablauf der Schule.

Auch Dumbledore hatte nicht viel Zeit nachzudenken und weiter seine Intrigen gegen Voldemort zu spinnen, denn der verhielt sich seltsam ruhig.

Schon seit Harrys sechstem Jahr hatte kein wirklich ernstgemeinter Angriff stattgefunden. Die aktuellen Geplänkel dienten nur dazu, das Ministerium auf Trab zu halten, dessen war sich der Direktor und Führer des Phönix – Ordens sicher.

So verging die Zeit und Weihnachten rückte näher.

* * *

Reinadoreen  
Hm, deine Vermutungen der unbekannten Personen waren sehr interessant. Vor allem deine Idee des Lesenden hat mich sehr verblüfft, denn sie trifft viel Wahres, was sich in dieser FF erst noch ereignen wird. 'smile'

heikeandrea  
Hehe, das praktische an dieser FF für euch Leser ist, dass sie schon fertig ist. Es wird also garantiert keine großen Pausen geben. 'kicher' Anschließend hoffe ich, dass dir dieses Kap auch gefallen hat.


	6. Kapitel 5

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon(später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer:Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

* * *

Kapitel 5

Es war Samstagabend und Harry Potter stieg die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter. Noch fünf Tage bis Heilig Abend und damit verbunden, die Vorfreuden der anderen Gyffindors, die schon fast zwanghaft über den Abend und die Geschenke reden mussten.

Ein Schatten zog über die trüben Augen. Warum versuchten nur immer alle, ihn dafür zu gewinnen?

«Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, du könnest doch auch ein bisschen netter schauen...?», hatte ihn doch tatsächlich Hermine gefragt und ihn dabei so angesehen, als hätte er etwas Schlimmes getan.

Doch Harry wollte nicht fröhlich sein. Solche "Familientage" führten ihm immer wieder vor Augen, dass er keine Familie hatte. Seine Eltern tot, Sirius tot; warum sollte er lachen und feiern wenn niemand da war, mit dem er das tun könnte?

Er stand vor Snapes Tür und klopfte. Während er auf eine Aufforderung wartete, überlegte er wieder was den Lehrer dazu gebracht hatte, ihm Nachsitzen aufzubrummen.

Flashback

Harry war über seine getrockneten Wurzeln gebückt und konzentrierte sich auf das Messer, das Millimeter vor seinen Fingern kleine Scheiben schnitt.

Ein Rascheln störte seine Konzentration. Einen kurzen Augenblick achtete er nicht auf die Klinge und schon schnitt sie Haut statt Holz. Sein Blut floss über die Stücke und färbte sie dunkel.

«Potter, wie immer tollpatschig.», Snape, natürlich.

«Nachsitzen, heute Abend! Seien Sie wenigstens einmal pünktlich.»

Flashback Ende

Noch immer stand er im Gang und wartete. Endlich ertönte ein «Herein.». Der Junge öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Dann drehte er sich um.

Hinter seinem Pult saß der Zaubertränkemeister und beobachtete ihn. Er zog eine Braue in die Höhe, «Haben Sie es endlich geschafft, pünktlich zu erscheinen?»

Spöttisch blickte der Mann auf den Schüler, der keine Anstalten machte, irgendwas zu sagen.

«Heute Abend werden Sie diesen Bottich Kröten...», eine Handbewegung deutete ihm nach rechts zu sehen. Dort stand eine große Wanne und daneben ein Eimer mit einem Messer auf dem Tisch, «...ausnehmen. Extrahieren Sie die Leber, in den Eimer. Fangen Sie schon an!»

Der Mann zog einen Stapel Schülerarbeiten heran und beachtete den Jungen nicht mehr. Harry ging zu dem Zuber, griff sich das Messer und machte sich an die, zugegeben, dreckige und stinkende Arbeit.

Sicherlich wollte Snape ihn damit demütigen, dachte sich der Junge, doch darauf konnte er warten bis er schwarz war!

Still und ohne Beschwerden arbeiteten sich beide durch die jeweilige Aufgabe.

Schließlich, nach über drei Stunden Ausnehmens, blickte Harry auf.

«Sir, wohin soll ich die Reste und die Leber bringen?»

Erstaunt sah der Ältere auf. Kurz zuckte eine Augenbraue doch dann stand der Mann auf um die Arbeit zu begutachten. Kurz blickte er in die zwei Gefäße. Seine Augen verengten sich und sein Blick versuchte den Jungen zu tranchieren.

«Potter, Sie sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Warum haben Sie nicht aufgepasst? Die Lebersäfte haben alles verdorben. Sie können das wegschütten.», spöttische Augen bohrten sich in grüne, «Dort hinten stehen die Becken.»

Schwungvoll drehte sich der Mann um, ging zu seinem Pult und sah dem Jungen zu, wie er sich abmühte, die Behälter in Richtung Abguss zu schieben. Wieder eine Aktion um ihn spröde zu machen. Nur kurz war Harry überrascht. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Müdigkeit schwappte über ihn. Immer er...

Mühsam kippte Harry das Verdorbene weg und drehte sich zu dem Lehrer um, «Kann ich gehen?»

Einen Augenblick schien der Tränkemeister zu überlegen, doch dann sagte er: «Sie können, wenn Sie in der Lage dazu sind.»

Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn an.

Der Junge drehte sich um und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Er ließ einen nachdenklichen Professor zurück.

* * *

Heute Abend würde er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen. 

Severus hatte lange überlegt, wie er seinen Auftrag – oh wie er ihn hasste – ausführen sollte. Er war zum Schluss gekommen, dass Nachsitzen der beste Weg sei. Wegen jedem Kinkerlitzchen würde er Potter nachsitzen lassen und die ekelhaftesten Aufgaben verrichten lassen.

Da musste Harry ihn einfach hassen müssen!

Stop! HARRY? Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los, dass er Potter plötzlich mit Vornamen anredete.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Zurück zum Text.

Wenn er es bis Ostern nicht schaffen würde, dann konnte Albus auf ihn verzichten. Und zwar endgültig.

Pock, pock.

Das musste Potter sein. Ein Blick auf die versteckte Uhr zeigte ihm, der Junge war ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich.

Wie oft hatte er ihm Punkte abziehen können weil er zu spät klopfte? Leider ging das ja jetzt nicht mehr. Genaugenommen war es Snape nicht geglückt, Potter schon früher zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern; er hatte schlicht keine Fehler entdeckt.

Es war zum Haare raufen. Der Gryffindor machte so gut wie keine Fehler. Dieser jetzt und der am Anfang des Jahres blieben bis jetzt die einzigen. Und Severus hatte mit Argusaugen Potters Arbeiten beobachtet. Langsam aber sicher musste sich der Lehrer eingestehen, dass der Junge so etwas wie Talent haben MUSSTE. Die schwierigen Tränke der siebten Klasse so gut wie fehlerfrei zu brauen...

Stille weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Klopfte Potter nicht mehr? Wenn er gegangen war, dann konnte er was erleben.

«Herein.» Die Tür öffnete sich.

Na also, so was würde sich noch nicht mal Potter trauen.

«Haben Sie es endlich geschafft, pünktlich zu erscheinen?», das musste man ja dem Jungen sagen, nicht?

Severus erklärte dem Schüler seine Aufgabe und wandte sich dann den Hausaufgaben der Fünften zu. Ab und zu blickte er für Sekunden auf, nur um eine ruhig arbeitende Gestalt ins Auge zu fassen, die absolut keine Regung zeigte.

«Sir, wohin soll ich die Reste und die Leber bringen?», die ruhige Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

Was, schon fertig? Na, das wollen wir ja mal sehen. Snape stand auf, trat zum Bottich und blickte hinein.

Tatsächlich, alle Kröten waren ausgenommen. Und das in nur drei Stunden. Aber das konnte er ihm nicht durchgehen lassen.

Ein Gedanke kam dem Mann und er blickte den Jungen höhnisch an, «Potter, Sie sind zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Warum haben Sie nicht aufgepasst? Die Lebersäfte haben alles verdorben. Sie können das wegschütten. Dort hinten stehen die Becken.»

Was eine glatte Lüge darstellte. Die Lebern waren unbeschädigt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Snape war, wie der Junge kurz blinzelte. Dann zeichneten sich abermals keine Gefühle mehr in den grünen Augen ab.

Von seinem Stuhl aus beobachtete Severus, wie Potter den Bottich zum Abguss zerrte und dort ausleerte. Schließlich drehte sich der Schüler abermals in seine Richtung.

«Kann ich gehen?»

Snape war überrascht. Hmm, wäre da noch eine Arbeit zu erledigen? Nein, eigentlich keine die ein Schüler tun könnte. Obwohl..., er hatte gesehen wie sauber die Ausnehmerei erledigt worden war. Nein, das konnte er nicht als Nachsitzen verlangen.

Also entschloss sich der Lehrer Nachsicht zu üben: «Sie können, wenn Sie in der Lage dazu sind.»

Das hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Doch der Schüler reagierte in keinster Weise, verließ nur das Zimmer.

Keine Wutausbrüche, keine verächtlichen Blicke. Nichts. Seine Aufgabe würde schwieriger als erwartet werden. WAS sollte er denn noch tun? Er könnte natürlich noch fiesere Bemerkungen machen...

Ein Seufzer entkam ihm.

Potter war ein harter Brocken.

* * *

Heinkeandrea  
'Grins' Ja, es ist schon praktisch. 

Reinadoreen  
Tja, was soll man sagen? Zu der Zeit, als ich das geschrieben habe, war Dumbledore einfach noch der "Böse"...

R&R

Dreamdance


	7. Kapitel 6

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Danke an Reinadoreen und Heikeandrea, die mir so fleißig schreiben!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Severus Snape suchte nach wie vor verbissen die Arbeiten Harrys nach Fehlern ab, die Nachsitzen, oder noch besser mehrmaliges begründen würden. Er fand so schnell keine.

Harry hingegen arbeitete sich weiter durch die Bücher der Bibliothek, mit dem Ziel, in den verbleibenden sechs Monaten jedes Buch auswendig zu lernen – für die UTZ natürlich. Dass er dabei Universitätsniveau erreichte, war ihm egal. Er wollte nicht nachdenken.

Dadurch entging ihm aber keinesfalls, dass Snape ihn überwachte und nur auf einen Fehltritt lauerte. Doch den bekam er in den Weihnachtsferien nicht zu sehen.

Am ersten Schultag saßen Neville und Harry beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich. Gerade fragte Harry «Wie waren deine Ferien?»

Der Gefragte antwortete ausführlich, wohlwissend, dass der-Junge-der-lebte nichts ausplaudern würde und auch lieber zuhörte statt zu reden, «Ich war bei Oma. Sie ist alt geworden. Stell' dir vor, in den Sommerferien hatte sie noch nicht so viele Falten!», ein ehrliches Lächeln huschte über Harrys angespanntes Gesicht, «Allerdings habe ich ihr geholfen den Garten vor Weihnachten zu entgnomen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viele auch noch im Winter da draußen bleiben.»

Der Siebtklässler sah Harry kopfschüttelnd und gleichzeitig grinsend an.

«Jedenfalls saßen wir dann neben dem Baum und haben uns halb tot gelacht über die Feen, die sind die ganze Zeit um die Krone herumgeschwirrt und lagen dann nach der Bescherung mit einem Drehwurm am Boden.»

Neville brach vor Lachen auf dem Tisch zusammen und auch Harrys Grinsen wuchs mit jedem Wort. Zuletzt lachten beide über beduselte Feen.

Für den Schwarzhaarigen war es das erste richtige Lachen seit Monaten. Und es tat wirklich gut, wie er feststellte. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich öfters Lachen...

Der braunhaarige Schüler blinzelte ihn verschwörerisch an und fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort, «Wir haben also ausgepackt. Übrigens nochmal danke für dein Geschenk, Harry. Wo hast du denn dieses Buch her? Ich hab das überall gesucht!»

Noch immer lächelte Harry, «Aus Hogsmead. Ich war extra wegen dem da. Danke auch für dein Amulett. Ich trage es.»

Zum Beweis zog der Junge an einem dünnen Lederbändchen und zerrte einen kleinen Anhänger aus dem Hemd.

Es zeigte ein Ying Yang, aber nicht in den Farben Schwarz/Weiß wie gewöhnlich, sondern in Rot und Grün. Harry hatte sich wirklich gefreut. Nur die Farbverteilung gab ihm zu Denken. Wusste Neville dass er die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor gehabt hatte? Wenn nicht, Glück gehabt. Aber wenn Neville das wusste... Er hätte wahrscheinlich Draco Malfoy als Freund und Snape als Hauslehrer.

Das brachte Harry auf einen ganz anderen Gedanken. Heute war Dienstag. Dienstag hatten sie theoretische Tränke. Und in Tränken hätte er Hausaufgaben machen sollen... Schlagartig wurde der Junge noch blasser als ohnehin.

«Was ist?», Neville hatte die Veränderung bemerkt.

«Wir hatten auf heute Hausaufgaben bei Snape.»

«Oh... Du hast sie nicht, oder?»

Der Braunhaarige verstand endlich den Blick des anderen. Mit dem Tränkemeister war nicht zu spaßen sollte man keine Hausaufgaben vorweisen können, «Er steht auf. Du solltest gehen, die anderen stehen auch schon auf.», sagte Neville besorgt und wünschte seinem Freund insgeheim viel Glück.

Still stand Harry auf und lief in den Kerker, Snape hinterher. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig durch die Tür, als es auch schon zur Stunde läutete.

Auf seinem Platz legte er die Pergamentrolle samt Feder und Tintenfass zurecht. Zeit schinden, so lange wie nur irgend möglich. Schließlich trat der Lehrer vor sein Pult.

«Hausaufgaben her, Potter!», wurde er angeschnauzt und musste hochblicken.

«Ich habe sie nicht, Sir»

Einen Augenblick schien Snape vollkommen baff zu sein, dann begannen seine Augen gefährlich zu blitzen, «Soso, 20 Punkte Abzug und heute Abend in meinem Büro.»

Mit diesen Worten und einem unheilsverkündenden Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen verschwand der Lehrer zum Pult. Der Rest der Stunde verlief wie immer. In diesem, separaten Unterricht nahmen sie stets die Tränke durch, die sie anschließend Freitags brauen würden. Doch Harry nahm nichts vom Stoff wahr.

Er fürchtete sich stattdessen vor dem Abend. Was würde Snape tun und was sollte er tun? In den Ferien und unter Nevilles Einfluss hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen ein wenig geöffnet und das bekam er jetzt wortwörtlich zu spüren. Vor einem halben Jahr hätte er überhaupt nichts gefühlt und jetzt hatte er Schiss. Und zwar nicht zu knapp.

Es klingelte und jeder beeilte sich aus den Kerkern zu entkommen, selbst den Slytherins war es unheimlich, wie sehr Snapes Laune kippen konnte: beim Frühstück hatte er noch Dumbledore angegiftet und jetzt sah er aus als wären sein Geburtstag und Weihnachten auf den selben Tag gefallen. Und nur weil er Harry Potter Nachsitzen aufbrummen konnte!

Der Rest des Tages bis zum Abendessen verging für Harry wie im Flug. Jedesmal wenn er auf die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, war schon wieder eine halbe Stunde oder noch mehr vergangen. Kurz vor acht machte er sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Jaaaa! 

Snape hätte springen können vor Freude und einzig sein Stolz verbat es ihm. Endlich konnte er Potter Nachsitzen reindrücken. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast wieder aufgegeben.

Auch Dumbledore war seine gute Laune aufgefallen. Voller Sorge – wenn er gut drauf war machte man sich Sorgen? – hatte er ihn gefragt, was denn los sei. Doch Severus antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen, das dem Direktor kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. Wer auch immer diese Laune ausbaden musste, tat dem alten Mann schon jetzt leid.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. In ein paar Minuten würde sein Schüler erscheinen müssen. Er hatte seinen Plan endgültig festgelegt. Er würde so lange auf den Eltern und dem Paten rumreiten bis Potter der Kragen platzen würde. Nicht dass ihm das schwer fallen würde. Er hasste James noch immer aus ganzem Herzen und Sirius Black nicht minder stark. Es fielen ihm bestimmt einige Bemerkungen ein, die sehr tief unter die Gürtellinie gingen. Das war schließlich seine Spezialität.

Severus hatte sehr wohl das befreiende Lachen gehört, das heute Morgen vom Gryffindor – Tisch ertönte. Wenn der Junge fröhlich sein konnte, dann war es auch kein Problem seinen Hass zu schüren. Und zwar mit vollem Körpereinsatz, wenn es sein musste. Das war der Plan. Die momentanen Gefühle ausnutzen und drauf treten.

In diesem Moment klopfte es. Severus musste sich ein fieses Grinsen angesichts seines Plans verkneifen und rief den Jungen herein.

Den Kopf zu Boden gerichtet betrat der Schüler das Büro und blieb unentschlossen in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen. Der Schleier seiner Augen hatte sich ein wenig gelöst und man konnte das ursprüngliche Grün schon erahnen.

Snape zog genießerisch ein paar Sekunden in die Länge, um dann scharf zu befehlen: «Setzen.»

Hektisch setzte sich Potter auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

«Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Diese Hausaufgabe war ein wichtiger Teil Ihrer Note, die durchaus in die UTZ – Bewertungen eingehen. So versauen Sie sich ihre Berufschancen gewaltig. Aber es ist nutzlos Ihnen das zu sagen, nicht wahr?», da war es, das erste Wort, «So ein Trottel wie Sie wird sowieso nichts erreichen. Weder den Sieg über den Dunklen, was alle von Ihnen erwarten, noch jemals Ihre Schuld zu tilgen.»

Und noch einmal. Potter hatte die Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden. Bei dem Wort "Schuld" zuckte er zusammen und wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn sich seine Finger nicht in die Lehnen verkrallt hätten.

Snape setzte genüsslich noch einen drauf. Der Junge wurde mit jedem Buchstaben bleicher und zitterte immer mehr.

«Aber das ist Ihnen ja egal? Sie sind ein Held, der muss sich nicht an Regeln halten, nicht Sie! Interessiert es Sie eigentlich überhaupt, was mit den Personen in Ihrem Umfeld geschieht? Wie sie mehr und mehr ins Unglück gestürzt werden?

Diggory, zum Beispiel. Er wurde nur getötet, weil Sie sich weigerten etwas ohne Unterstützung anderer zu tun. Und dann Chang, auf deren Gefühlen Sie herumgeritten sind, ohne sich zu kümmern, was Sie ihr damit antaten.

Aber das ist Ihnen egal. Sie sind der Held der Zaubererwelt. Warum also auf andere achten? Soll ich Ihnen was verraten?», Severus bückte sich in die Richtung Potters, den es am ganzen Leib schüttelte und der mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Tischplatte starrte.

«Wären Sie nicht ins Ministerium gerannt, hätte ihr flohverseuchter Pudel – Pate nicht sterben müssen...», Snape wollte noch weiter machen, doch er wurde von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen.

* * *

«Sie haben Recht. Ich bin nichts wert.», Harry konnte es endlich aussprechen, «Wegen mir sind schon fünf Menschen tot und so viele mehr unglücklich. Erst wenn Voldemort tot ist, kann das Werkzeug weggelegt werden. Dann kann ich endlich meine Ruhe finden. Ich war immer der Held, alle sahen in mir nur die Möglichkeit Voldemort loszuwerden. Nur Sie nicht. Eigentlich bin ich Ihnen schon fast dankbar.», klare grüne Augen blickten in schwarze, «Was sollte mich noch halten? Meine Freunde sind keine, sehen mich nur als Lückenfüller oder bestenfalls noch als Kummerkasten – Tante. Alle die mir was bedeutet haben sind tot.», er legte eine kurze Pause ein, in der er eine längst überfällige Entscheidung traf. 

«Danke Professor, Sie haben mir geholfen endlich zu begreifen. Leben Sie wohl.»

Nach diesen Worten stand Harry auf und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Mit leicht offenem Mund und schockiert aufgerissenen Augen starrte Severus die geschlossene Tür an, durch die gerade ein entschlossener Harry Potter getreten war. 

So war das aber nicht geplant gewesen! Er wollte den Jungen doch nur aufrütteln und nicht in den Grundfesten erschüttern. Da hatte er wohl ein wenig das Ziel verfehlt. Diese Augen... so klar wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Und trotzdem so... leer. Ohne jedes Feuer.

Severus grübelte noch einmal über die Worte des Jungen nach, «... Leben Sie wohl.»

Erschrocken riss der Schwarzhaarigen die Augen auf. Das waren Abschiedsworte! Das konnte nicht sein...

Hastig sprang der Mann auf und eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Harry wollte doch nicht etwa...

Die Tür aufreißend, und hindurch laufend wurde ihm klar, dass der Schüler durchaus konnte. Wo nur?

Sich drehend blieb der Tränkemeister in der Eingangshalle stehen und sah sich ratlos um. Wohin jetzt?

Er hörte schnelle Schritte aus einem Korridor und hoffte es wäre Harry. Doch nur Argus Filch trat aus den Schatten. «Professor, hab' grad' 'nen Schüler rumschleichen sehen. Der wollte in die Richtung da...», verblüfft hielt der Hausmeister inne, denn die Person mit der er sprach, war schon in Richtung Norden davongelaufen.

Der Nordturm, natürlich. Severus hätte sich köpfen können, warum war ihm das nicht sofort eingefallen?

Vor der Tür hielt er kurz an, riss sie abrupt auf und lauschte dann in der Hoffnung, Schritte zu hören. Nichts.

«Scheiße!»

Vor sich hin fluchend, rannte er die vielen Stufen bis zur Brüstung hinauf und warf sich gegen das Holz. Das Schloss gab nach und mit schmerzender Schulter trat der Lehrer auf die Plattform.

Seine Augen huschten über die Brüstung und konnten niemanden sehen, er war zu spät...

Nein!

Da hinten, neben dem Wasserspeier stand eine dürre Gestalt auf den Zinnen und blickte hinunter.

Schnell trat er dazu und konnte Harrys Gestalt erkennen.

Merlin sei Dank...

In diesem Moment machte der-Junge-der-noch-lebte eine Vorwärtsbewegung.

NEIN!

Reflexartig streckte Severus seine Arme aus und zog den Jungen in eine Umarmung. Er ging mit dem wehrlosen Bündel in seinen Armen einen Schritt rückwärts. Sein Herz hämmerte so hart gegen seine Brust, dass er glaubte, es wolle ihm aus dem Hals fallen.

Einige Minuten standen sie so da, des Tränkemeisters Pulsschlag beruhigte sich ein wenig und der Jüngere sagte nichts.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Warum hatte er ihn gerettet? Weshalb war er nur auf Dumbledores Befehl eingegangen, er hätte doch ablehnen können. Etwa weil es ihm sehr plausibel vorkam?

Schließlich zog der Mann Harry vollends an sich, drehte sich um und verließ mit dem Jungen in seinen Armen den Nordturm.

* * *

Harry sprach kein einziges Wort auf dem Weg nach unten und in Snapes private Räume. Er dachte nur nach und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. 

Warum hatte der Lehrer ihn gerettet? Eigentlich sollte der doch froh sein, dass er endlich sterben wollte. Er hatte nichts mehr was ihn hier hielt, wollte endlich dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen...

Während er noch grübelte, schlief er in Snapes Armen ein, die ihm seltsamerweise sehr sicher vorkamen.

Als er langsam aufwachte und über seinen komischen Traum nachdachte – in dem Snape ihn vor einem Abgrund gerettet hatte – fühlte er zuerst, dass dieses Bett mit Satin überzogen war. Sein Bett hatte Baumwollwäsche!

Harry riss die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass er in einem fremden Raum lag.

Das Bettzeug war dunkelgrün, ebenso wie die Teppiche, die den Boden vollkommen verdeckten. An den Wänden standen einige Bücherregale und ein Kamin, um den ein paar Sessel standen. In einem davon saß... Severus Snape.

Ruckartig setzte sich Harry auf, die Decke verrutsche und er erkannte, dass er noch alles am Körper trug, sogar seinen Umhang. Doch das registrierte er nur nebenbei, seine Augen waren auf den Lehrer gerichtet, der, in die Flammen des Kamins getaucht, den Schüler aus unergründlichen Augen musterte.

Endlich begann der Mann zu sprechen.

* * *

«Angesichts ihres Zustandes wäre die Krankenstation zu riskant geworden.», nämlich aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, dass sie im vierten Stock lag, was Severus aber ganz sicher nicht sagen würde. 

«Darum werde ich ein Auge auf Sie werfen. Denn egal was Sie persönlich denken, in diesem Zustand hätte der Dunkle ein leichtes Spiel mit Ihnen. Also werden Sie mehr Essen und auch im Unterricht aktiv mitarbeiten, verstanden?», ein scharfer Blick traf den Jungen, der automatisch nickte, «Außerdem werden Sie bei mir Zusatzunterricht nehmen. Jeden Dienstag Abend nach dem Abendessen haben Sie im Klassenzimmer zu erscheinen. Klar soweit?»

Wieder ein verwundertes Nicken. Warum saß der Junge noch da und starrte ihn an?

«Gehen Sie schon. Dort ist die Tür.», er deutete auf eine ebenholzschwarze Tür, durch die der Junge fluchtartig verschwand.

Was hatte er da eben gesagt? ZUSATZUNTERRICHT?

Zum Teufel, was trieb ihn denn dazu? Jetzt hatte er Potter drei Mal in der Woche am Hals. Was war mit ihm los?

Verflucht.

Zuerst machte er sich wahnsinnige Sorgen, dass sich der Junge umbringen könnte, obwohl ihm das nur in den Kram passen würde, und dann rettete er ihn auch noch! Anschließend brachte er Potter in sein Bett und konnte partout nicht die Augen von ihm lassen. Geschweige denn die Erinnerung an dessen Augen auslöschen, die in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte.

Was passierte mit ihm? Noch dazu kam, wie sollte er das Albus erklären?

Albus, ich hab' Harry dazu gebracht vom Nordturm springen zu wollen und habe ihn dann auch noch gerettet. Nicht zu vergessen, den Zusatzunterricht, den er jetzt bei mir erhalten wird.

Nein, ganz sicher nicht.

Severus seufzte und rieb sich die Augen, er hatte die ganze Zeit keinen Schlaf finden können. Sorgte er sich so sehr um den Jungen? Noch mal stieß der Mann einen Seufzer aus, stand wacklig aus dem Sessel auf, ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Der Geruch vom Turm stieg ihm in die Nase. Dort hatte er ihn nicht bewusst wahrgenommen, doch warum roch es in seinem Bett wie auf der Plattform? Schwarze Augen richteten sich blitzschnell auf die Kissen.

Harry.

Das musste sein Geruch sein. Und es duftete gut, nach Zitrone und... Eis? Wie kann ein Mensch nach Eis riechen?

«Ooooooooohh... das ist nicht gut...»

Zum Teufel mit Harry Potter und wenn er noch so gut roch! Stöhnend zog sich Severus das Kissen über den Kopf, nicht bedenkend, dass der Geruch dort besonders intensiv war.

Tief atmete er ein. Das kann nicht wahr sein...

Verflucht... hm...

* * *

Harry stieg die Treppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch. Er hatte eine gehörige Standpauke kassieren müssen, von der Fetten Dame, wie konnte er es um zwei Uhr in der Nacht nur wagen, sie zu wecken? 

Vor lauter Empörung und Müdigkeit hatte das Portrait sogar vergessen ihn zu fragen wo er gesteckt hatte. Wortwörtlich hatte er ja unter Snapes Decke gesteckt, aber das würde er nicht herumschreien. Und schon gar nicht an eine so starke Sympathisantin Dumbledores, der ihm das eingebrockt hatte.

Das alles hatte er aus Snapes Gedächtnis erfahren; der Mann ließ seine Mauern fallen, als er den Gryffindor festhielt. Vor Wut kochte Harry fast über, schlich sich aber dennoch leise in sein Bett; Neville konnte nichts dafür.

Das also war der Plan des Direktors. Ihn wütend machen, damit er Voldemort vernichten konnte. Und dann nicht einmal damit rechnen, dass er sich verlieben könnte. Eigentlich ja wirklich ausgeschlossen. Hier in der Schule gab es niemanden in den er sich verlieben könnte. Die Bedingungen trafen nämlich nicht zu: schwarze Haare, größer als er und vor allem ein Mann.

Harry hatte durch Cho herausgefunden dass er schwul war, denn in den Ferien probierte er das Ganze mit einem Nachbarsjungen, der ebenso neugierig war wie sich Küsse mit dem gleichen Geschlecht anfühlten.

Und selbst die waren um Welten besser als der Kuss mit Cho, auch wenn der Gryffindor nicht in den Jungen verliebt war.

Aber Dumbledore konnte ja nicht wissen auf welches Geschlecht er stand! Einfach so zu behaupten er verliebe sich nicht.

Hm, ob Severus Snape schon oft verliebt war? Stop mal! Welche Verbindung gab es zwischen Liebe und Snape?

Mein Gott, er musste ja ziemlich durcheinander sein.

Lächelnd schlief Harry endlich ein.

R&R

Dreamdance


	8. Kapitel 7

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Danke Reinadoreen und Heikeandrea!

Kapitel 7

* * *

Der nächste Morgen brachte für Harry das erfrischende Gefühl, er hätte die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf den Kamin, in dem noch ein paar Scheite schwelten. 

Ein Zeitzauber sagte ihm, dass es kurz nach sieben Uhr am Morgen war. Rasch stand er auf und zog sich leise um, denn Neville schlief noch immer tief und fest.

Harry huschte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen in die Große Halle hinunter und setzte sich an den spärlich benutzten Gryffindor – Tisch.

Ein Blick zum Lehrertisch zeigte ihm, dass Snape ihn unnachgiebig ansah. Mit einem leisen Seufzer senkte Harry den Kopf und holte sich zu seinem üblichen Toast noch einen Apfel dazu. Eine kurze Kontrolle in Richtung Lehrer und er aß schweigend sein Frühstück.

Langsam trudelten die anderen Gryffindors seines Jahrgangs ein. Neville, der sich neben Harry setzte, fragte erstaunt: «Heute so viel Hunger?»

Da Harry gerade einen Apfelbissen kaute, kam er um eine Antwort herum, die ihm sicherlich Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. Neville würde nicht verstehen warum er so viel Essen musste. Der Junge schluckte und fragte dann hastig um den Freund abzulenken:

«Was haben wir jetzt?»

Noch immer misstrauisch meinte Neville: «Verwandlung. Kommst du?»

Schnell stopfte Harry den Rest seines Apfels herunter und folgte dem Freund durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge Hogwarts'. Hoffentlich vergaß Neville bald, was er sicherlich fragen wollte, betete Harry still und fragte sich gleichzeitig, seit wann er vor Snapes Blicken so kuschte. In einer Ecke seines Kopfes schrie eine kleine Stimme schrill: Seit er dich gerettet hat!

Schnell schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht der Grund, der war nämlich... Ach, verflucht!

Ärgerlich konzentrierte sich Harry auf den Unterricht. McGonagall erklärte gerade in kurzen Sätzen wie man eine Ratte in einem Becher verwandelte. Ihre Augen huschten umher und blieben bei Harry hängen, der ihren Blick trübe erwiderte. Sie zog eine Braue hoch und sagte: «Mr Potter, führen Sie uns den Zauber vor.»

Harry hob den Zauberstab und führte alles ohne Fehler und vor allem ohne ein Wort aus. Vor ihm stand nun ein angelaufener Silberpokal mit rubinroten Steinen und brüchigem Goldrand.

McGonagall vermerkte sich schnell als geistliche Notiz, den Pokal Albus zu zeigen. Der würde die Farben sicher anders deuten als sie selbst. Sie nickte ihrem Schüler zu und sagte anerkennend: «20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Sehr gut Mr Potter.»

Der weitere Verwandlungsunterricht verging relativ schnell, wenn auch Harry auffiel, dass die Professorin ihn öfters aufmerksam musterte. Anschließend hatten sie nach dem Mittagessen nur noch eine Stunde Verteidigung. Neville lud Harry danach zu einem Spiel Snape explodiert ein und gewann – seltsamerweise – jede Partie. Später am Abend begannen sie gemeinsam mit den Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde am Donnerstag.

Im Bett liegend dachte der-Junge-der-lebt darüber nach, wie sehr er doch einen Freund vermisst hatte und auch warum Ron und Hermine nicht mehr seine Freunde waren.

Hatten er oder die beiden sich so verändert, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen passten? Oder gab es andere Gründe? Aber eins war ihm klar. Neville wollte er nicht mehr missen müssen. Er war der erste Mensch, der zu ihm durchdrang, ihn wirklich fühlen ließ.

Freundschaft, ja das war drin, doch Liebe? Jetzt schon wieder? Da war sich Harry nicht so sicher. Vor allem war das große Problem, wen lieben? Mädchen fielen durch das Raster und sonst war auch niemand der ihn verstehen könnte. Geschweige denn Harry lieben könnte, statt Harry Potter, den-Jungen-der-lebte. Jeder wollte den Helden.

Warum eigentlich? Fanden es die anderen schön im Rampenlicht zu stehen oder sich den ganzen Tag über begaffen zu lassen? Niemals eine ruhige Minute zu haben und sich nie sicher sein zu können, wer Freund und Feind war?

Wenn er könnte, er würde den Ruhm und alle Schattenseiten gerne abgeben, sie jemanden schenken. Vor allem, dass er kein Privatleben hatte oder eine normale Beziehung hatte, weil alles sofort wieder öffentlich war, womit er wieder bei dem nichtvorhandenen Privatleben angekommen war.

Im Grunde wünschte sich Harry einfach nur jemanden der ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte, jemand bei dem er sich sicher fühlen konnte, sich erlauben konnte einfach nur Harry zu sein... Doch bis jetzt war dieser jemand noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Und über diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

* * *

Seufzend ging Severus Snape den Weg zum Büro entlang und dachte, wie schon den ganzen Tag lang, über das heutige Frühstück nach. 

Er saß gerade an seinem Platz und wollte seine morgendliche Tasse Kaffee trinken, als Potter die Halle betrat.

Warum nur, zum Teufel hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen auf Potter aufzupassen? Und ihn dazu noch zum Essen zu bringen? Wie sollte er das anstellen, vor allem nach der letzten Nacht? Nun ja, den Grund kannte er und gerade in diesem Moment war er auf dem Weg dahin. Zu Dumbledore.

Der Direktor hatte ihn heute während des Mittagessens angesprochen und ihn zu sich bestellt.

Severus fragte sich ernsthaft, was denn nun schon wieder passiert war, dass man ihn aus seiner abendlichen Ruhe gerissen hatte. Wehe das war kein wichtiger Grund! Langsam gingen ihm Albus' Kapriolen wirklich auf die Nerven. Wo er gerade bei Lächerlichkeiten war, das neue Passwort entsprach auch nicht gerade seinem Geschmack.

«Himbeere - Zitronenbrausebonbonpackung!»

Warum konnte der Direktor nicht einmal ein ver... Was war das?

Severus stand vor der Tür zum Büro, die einen winzigen Spalt offen stand und hörte Stimmen. Eine männliche – Dumbledore – und eine weibliche, die nach McGonagall klang, sprachen über einen... Pokal?

«Bist du dir sicher, Minerva? Hat Harry sicher nicht die Lippen bewegt?»

«Ganz sicher, Albus! Was hat das zu bedeuten?»

«Das ist nicht gut... und dieser Pokal... er sieht zu sehr nach einem Slytherin aus. Trotz den Rubinen, die eingearbeitet sind.», Albus machte eine Pause und Severus spitzte die Ohren um ja kein Wort zu überhören, «Er ist Silber, hat einige Linien, die eindeutig nach Schlangen aussehen. Und auch der alte Goldrand macht mir Sorgen... es sieht so aus als würde ihn weitere Benutzung zerstören. Sieh, in den Steinen schimmert es in der Mitte grünlich...»

«Willst du damit sagen... Das kann doch nicht sein, Albus!»

«Ich fürchte unsere Ängste werden wahr. Es sieht ganz so aus, als würde der Slytherin in Harry endgültig erwachen.»

«Aber wie kann das überhaupt sein, ich meine... James und Lilly waren doch beide keine Slytherins...»

«Voldemort, meine Liebe. Durch den fehlgeschlagenen Fluch hat Tom etwas von sich auf Harry übertragen... Das jetzt zu Tage tritt.»

Eine lange Pause entstand, in der die zwei Personen im Büro still waren und Severus vor der Tür darüber nachdachte, WAS er da erfahren hatte. Dann brach die Gryffindor – Lehrerin das Schweigen.

«Was, Albus, was können wir dagegen tun?»

«Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Severus endlich negative Gefühle in Harry weckt, wird er die dann hoffentlich mit Voldemort assoziieren und kehrt dadurch auf unsere Seite zurück.»

«Albus, mir gefällt dieser Plan nicht... »

«Ich weiß. Aber es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit... Du solltest jetzt zurück in dein Büro gehen, ich habe Severus gerufen.»

Draußen vor der Tür konnte der Tränkemeister nicht glauben was er gehört hatte. Darum sollte er den Gryffindor wütend machen. Damit er ihn mit Voldemort verband und auf Dumbledores Seite blieb!

Doch er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn in diesem Augenblick rief der Direktor: «Herein.»

Schnell setzte Snape seine Maske auf und hoffte inständig, dass sie standhalten würde. Er trat in den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Albus ihm zuwies. Der Direktor fragte nicht ob Severus einen Zitronenbonbon haben wolle, und das warnte wiederum den Tränkemeister.

«Mein Junge, heute habe ich über einen Ministeriumskontakt eine erschreckende Nachricht erhalten.», blaue Augen blickten in schwarze, «Voldemort hat deine Spionagetätigkeit entdeckt.»

Vollkommen ruhig wurde diese Nachricht überbracht. Severus Snape saß im Sessel und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Was, aber wie... ich habe doch keinen Fehler... wer hat mich verraten... was hat mich verraten... wer spioniert jetzt?... wie sollen wir Voldemorts Angriffe verhindern... was soll ich jetzt tun...

Genau diese Frage stellte er auch Dumbledore, der ihn nach wie vor besorgt musterte. Seufzend begann dieser mit einer Antwort.

«Ich fürchte, du musst hier in Hogwarts bleiben... zumindest solange bis Voldemort geschlagen ist.»

«Aber... aber...», setzte Severus zu sprechen an, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

«Leider gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit, mein Junge. Du musst in Hogwarts bleiben.»

Bestimmend blickte der Direktor den verwirrten und geschockten Tränkemeister an, um ihn dann aus dem Büro zu schicken.

In seinem Räumen angekommen, ließ sich Severus auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte nicht einmal wahrgenommen wie er hier herunter gekommen war. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Schlachtfeld und vollkommen wirr.

Er wurde enttarnt. Wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte niemandem sein Gesicht gezeigt und sich immer aus dem Gröbsten rausgehalten... Vielleicht erregte gerade das Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit? Oder auch etwas komplett anderes. Zum verzweifeln.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? In Hogwarts bleiben? Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, vor allem für seine Gesundheit. Und für sein Leben.

Oder das Schloss verlassen und sich führ die Flucht entscheiden? Viel zu gefährlich... Was sollte er nur machen?

Auch was das belauschte Gespräch anging, musste er etwas tun... Dumbledore wollte Harry nur nutzen um Voldemort loszuwerden. Und ihn als Mittel zum Zweck nutzen, damit der Junge wieder auf die Befehle reagierte.

Nicht mit ihm. Ärgerlich drehte sich Severus um. Keiner benutzte ihn! Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore.

Seufzend legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken.

Er hatte natürlich die Möglichkeit, Harry auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so dass er den Dunklen nicht tötete. Damit könnte er wieder aufgenommen werden; Harry Potter in die Dunkle Seite einzuweihen. Doch dann... würde er sein Gewissen wahrscheinlich vollkommen verlieren. Etwas das er nicht wollte.

Die andere Möglichkeit war, den Hass auf ihn zu schüren. Dann würde Harry den Lord vernichten und er wäre frei. Doch dadurch würde er Dumbledores Plan entsprechen und sich zur Schachfigur machen lassen.

Auch nicht gerade verlockend, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass die Zaubereigemeinschaft seine Anwesenheit nicht sehr schätzte. Damit trieb sie ihn doch regelrecht in SEINE Arme. Doch die Morde und Schandtaten die er bei dem Herrn der Todesser tun musste, waren alles andere als angenehm...

Er drehte sich im Kreis; das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Severus' Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem mitgehörten Gespräch. Dieser Pokal...

Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er sei sehr slytherin gewesen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Harry Potter, ein heimlicher Slytherin? Lächerlich!

So wie Harry Potter sich mit Draco anlegte konnte das gar nicht sein... Doch im letzten Jahr wurde das auch immer seltener. Was sicher nicht an dem Malfoy – Spross gelegen war, der hatte sämtliche Register gezogen.

Vielleicht... sollte er sich von beiden Seiten lossagen. Das wäre eigentlich das Beste, keiner den er Herrn nennen musste, nur für sich selbst verantwortlich. Doch einen Vogelfreien würde der Dunkle entweder aufreiben oder eingliedern. Womit er wieder auf der Flucht wäre.

Stöhnend schlug Severus die Augen auf und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Langsam schwang er die Beine über den Bettrand und zog sich aufrecht. Heute Nacht würde er Traumlos – Trank nehmen. Sonst würde er morgen vor lauter Grübeln wie ein Gespenst aussehen.

Müde grinste er über seinen miserablen Anfall von Galgenhumor und ging zu seinem privaten Vorratsschrank um eine Phiole Trank zu trinken. Erschaudernd schüttelte er sich.

Igitt. Dieser Trank schmeckte widerlich... Langsam sollte er wirklich guten Geschmack in seine Gebräue hineinbrauen.

Severus drehte sich um und schleppte sich müde zu seinem Bett. Der wirkt aber schnell...

Schon war Severus Snape eingeschlafen.

* * *

Das Wochenende, Montag und Dienstag vergingen für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell, wie immer wenn etwas Unangenehmes bevorsteht. Und in diesem Fall, Snapes Zusatzunterricht. 

Warum, zum Teufel, hatte der Lehrer ihm das überhaupt angeboten oder eher befohlen? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Denn wenn Harry eins wusste, dann dass Slytherins immer einen Vorteil aus ihren Aktionen zogen. Was war Snapes Vorteil?

Er würde mehr Zeit mit Harry verbringen müssen – Nachteil.

Dadurch könnte er ihn öfter fertig machen – Vorteil.

Er hätte einen Gehilfen, der zumindest einigermaßen wusste, worauf es bei Zaubertränken ankam – Vorteil. Harry würde keinen Lohn, Gehalt oder sonst irgendwas bekommen – Vorteil.

Der Mann konnte ihn im Augen behalten, bezüglich seiner Essgewohnheiten und allgemein – Vorteil.

Das brachte ihn zu einem anderen Thema: Essen und schulische Mitarbeit. Warum wollte Snape dass er mehr aß und auch aktiv am Unterricht teilnahm? Welche Vorteile hatte er dadurch? Harry fielen keine ein.

Außer natürlich, dass er selbst körperlich kräftiger und ausdauernd war. Aber was brachte das dem Lehrer? Dass er besser aussah? Sicher nicht. Himmel, der Mann war ein wandelndes Rätsel...

Noch einmal blickte er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es Zeit war, um in die Kerker zu gehen. Als Harry aufstand, sah Neville überrascht auf.

«Wo willst du denn hin, Harry? Es ist doch schon nach dem Abendessen.»

«Ich muss...», sollte er Neville die Wahrheit erzählen? Was, wenn der ihn auslachte? Harry schluckte den großen Klos in seinem Hals hinunter.

«Ich muss zu Snape. Du weißt doch, dieser Zusatzunterricht...»

Furchtsam blickte Harry zu dem Gryffindor, der, zu seiner Überraschung, leicht lächelte. Ein fieses Grinsen überzog Nevilles Gesicht.

«Na dann... Viel Spaß bei Snape!», und er klopfte dem perplexen Harry auf die Schulter und machte sich in ihren Schlafsaal davon.

Ein wenig durch den Wind, stieg der-Junge-der-lebt die Treppen in Richtung Slytherin – Kerker hinunter. Neville war ihm nicht böse und er lachte ihn auch nicht aus.

Jetzt doch grinsend, klopfte Harry an die Tür des Tränkemeister.

* * *

Ein schnelles Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Das musste Potter sein.

Severus hatte die gesamte letzte Woche überlegt, was er mit Potter anstellen sollte und hatte sich dafür entschieden ihn Wellhornschnecken schälen zu lassen. Das war ekelhaft und nützlich dazu. Mit diesem Ziel vor Augen, rief er ein energisches «Herein.».

* * *

Auf dem Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum überlegte Harry, dass der Lehrer nicht nur so ekelhaft sein konnte, wie im Unterricht. 

Eigentlich war es recht angenehm, dieser Zusatzunterricht. Nebeneinander Arbeiten ohne spöttische Kommentare oder gemeine Bemerkungen. Obwohl, Unterricht war es ja keiner. Heute hatte er nur Schnecken schälen müssen. Wirklich eine widerliche Arbeit. Vor allem die Augen... Harry schüttelte sich.

Nein, das war garantiert nicht sein Wunschberuf: Schnecken schälen. Dann doch eher etwas aktiveres. Oder auch nicht, denn wenn er behördliche Arbeiten verrichtete, würden sofort sämtliche Journalisten dieses Landes hinter ihm her sein. Also etwas ruhigeres, zurückgezogeneres. Aber was machte ihm wirklich Spaß?

Verteidigung war sein Lieblingsfach. Doch Auror wäre zu öffentlich. Wahrsagen garantiert nicht. Vor allem weil er es ja abgewählt hatte.

Zaubertränke?

Ja, das könnte er sich durchaus vorstellen. Aber das musste er Snape im nächsten Zusatzunterricht sagen. Schließlich würde es garantiert gut aussehen, wenn er bereits eine Zeit lang unter einem Meister gearbeitet hatte. Er stand nun vor der Fetten Dame, die ihn abwartend ansah.

«Ja.»

Fest blickte er ihr in die Augen. Wenn Harry es ihr sagen würde, wüsste der Direktor es auch bald. Doch die Schüler nicht. Perfekt.

«Ich werde Zaubertränkemeister!»

Dem Portrait klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Eine Zeitlang starrte das Portrait den Jungen an, bis dieser grinsend und mit fester Stimme sagte: «Löwenmut.»

Noch immer stumm klappte das Bild auf und ließ ihn in den Gemeinsaftsraum. Er würde Zaubertränkemeister werden!

R&R

Dreamdance


	9. Kapitel 8

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

AN: Also Leute, jetzt muss ich mich mal an alle Schwarzleser wenden. Ich finde es ja toll dass diese Fanfic hier so viele Hits erhält, allerdings ist es dann im Nachhinein nicht sehr nett, GAR NICHTS zu schreiben. Ich möchte euch bitten, euch endlich einmal zu melden! Danke.

* * *

Kapitel 8

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry am Frühstückstisch und wartete ungeduldig und furchtbar zappelig auf Neville. Er wurde bereits ärgerlich von den anderen Gryffindors beäugt, die ihn so gar nicht kannten.

Endlich trat der erwartete Gryffindor ein und fand einen nervösen und vor allem hippeligen Harry, der sofort aufsprang und auf ihn zu lief. «Morgen, ich muss schnell zur Eulerei, ja? Ich komm' dann nach. Bis gleich!», und weg war er.

Neville blickte Harry nach und war froh, dass sein Freund wieder so lebendig war. Wenn es so weitergehen würde, wäre der "alte" Harry bald wieder da.

Sobald eben Jener das Schloss verlassen hatte, rannte er den Weg zur Eulerei hinauf. Dort angekommen suchte er seine Hedwig, die gleich heran geflogen kam. Sanft streichelte er das Gefieder seiner Freundin, die leise gurrte und genießerisch die Augen schloss.

«Bringst du mir den bitte zu Flourish & Blotts?»

Als Antwort plusterte sie sich auf und stieß sich von Harrys Arm ab. Einige Sekunden blickte er in den leicht bewölkten Himmel und beeilte sich dann zu seiner Verwandlungsstunde zu kommen.

Die Woche bis zur nächsten Zusatzstunde verging schnell, vor allem da am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück seine Bestellung ankam. Fünf Eulen auf einmal kamen auf seinen Platz am Gryffindor – Tisch zu. Neville und einige Andere, alles ehemalige Freunde aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe, halfen ihm tragen und waren natürlich furchtbar neugierig was in den Paketen war.

Nachdem Harry sie endlich aus dem Zimmer komplimentieren konnte, ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen und musterte seine neuen Bücher. Das war seine Zukunft. Sämtliche Bücher über Tränke, die er von Flourish & Blotts kaufen konnte.

«Was ist denn jetzt da drin?», neugierig blickte Neville auf die, in braunes Papier gewickelten Päckchen.

Lächelnd blickte Harry auf seinen Zimmerpartner und sagte nur: «Meine Zukunft.», Nevilles verständnisloser Blick ließ ihn breit grinsen.

«Packen wir sie aus!»

Eifrig machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Während Harry einzelne Bücher länger begutachtete und auch ab und zu in das eine oder andere Inhaltsverzeichnis sah, packte Neville das erste Päckchen aus und konnte sich dann nicht von der Inhaltsauflistung von "Türkische Gifte und Gegengifte" losreißen.

Gespannt blickte Harry den Gryffindor an. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn Neville seine Entscheidung ablehnen würde. Nicht nur, dass er eine Menge über Kräuter wusste – ein Wissen, dass sich Harry erst noch aneignen musste -, nein, er würde auch einen Freund verlieren, was viel schlimmer wäre. Wissen konnte man aus Büchern lernen, Freunde aber waren unbezahlbar.

Schließlich sah Harrys Zimmergenosse auf. «Du willst also Zaubertränke studieren?», auf Harrys Nicken fuhr er fort, «Da musst du aber eine Menge nachlernen: Kräuterkunde, Tränke...», Neville, der an seinen Fingern abgezählt hatte, was Harry fehlte, hielt inne und fixierte ihn. «Weis es Snape schon, dass du sein Novize werden willst?»

«Nein, ich hab's ihm noch nicht gesagt, aber...», Harry stoppte.

Neville hatte vor Schreck das Buch, das er gehalten hatte, fallen lassen und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Endlich schluckte er und fragte, noch immer fassungslos: «Ähm... Er weis es noch nicht... Harry, das ist Snape! Snape, der dir das Leben seit sieben Jahren zur Hölle macht! Geht's dir noch gut?»

Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig blickte Harry ihm entgegen. Jetzt war es wohl Zeit, Neville zu erzählen WARUM er Zusatzstunden bei Snape hatte. «Neville, du erinnerst dich doch noch an das Nachsitzen vor zwei Wochen?», ein Nicken seitens dem Gryffindor, «Nun ja...», wie sollte er es formulieren, damit sich der Andere nicht aufregte? «Damals hat mir Snape ziemlich hart die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt. Ich war total durcheinander und wollte vom Nordturm springen.»

Als Neville Augen und Mund aufriss, fuhr er schnell fort.

«Warte, hör' dir alles an! Er ist mir hinterher, Neville, und hat mich von der Brüstung runter gezogen. Er hat mich bei ihm IM BETT schlafen lassen, damit ich in der Krankenstation nicht aus dem Fenster springen konnte. Dann hat er mir den Zusatzunterricht angedreht und mich gezwungen mehr zu essen.»

Ängstlich wartete Harry auf Nevilles Reaktion, doch das einzige was der sagte, war: «Ach, deswegen hast du in letzter Zeit so viel gegessen.»

Dann blickte er Harry leicht lächelnd an.

«Wenn du was über Kräuter wissen willst, frag' mich einfach oder schlag in meinen Büchern nach.»

Nun lächelte auch Harry, «Danke.»

Vor Freude wollte er Neville umarmen, unterschätzte aber die Entfernung und riss ihn stattdessen mit um. Lachend lag nun Neville auf Harry und konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen.

Harry lachte auch, doch stellte er fest, dass ein Männerkörper auf seinem eindeutig angenehm zu spüren war.

Urplötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein schockierter Ron starrte auf die Beiden, «Was... Wie...»

Vor lauter Stottern wurde sein Gesicht noch röter, bis er schließlich einen ganzen Satz herausbekam, «Seid ihr etwa schwul?»

Bei "schwul" überschlug sich seine Stimme, was gut zu den panisch aufgerissenen Augen passte. Kurz blinzelte Neville Harry zu, dann... legte er ihm einen Arm unter den Kopf und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

«Ja. Hast du was dagegen?»

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schlagartig von Krebsrot in ein kränkliches Grau. «Iieh!», schon war er weg und warf hinter sich die Türe zu.

«Na also, das hätten wir.», fies grinsend richtete sich Neville auf und zog Harry gleich mit. Völlig baff blickte der auf den kleineren Gryffindor und brachte nach einiger Zeit endlich ein «Du bist schwul?» heraus.

Gelassen blickte ihn Neville an. «Ja. Ich hab schon länger überlegt, wie ich mich outen sollte...», plötzlich huschte ein erschrockener Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

«Gott, du doch auch, oder? Scheiße, wenn du nicht...», doch Harry unterbrach ihn lächelnd.

«Beruhig' dich. Ich bin schwul, keine Sorge. Ich hatte es nur vor in der Abschlussrede als Schlusswort zu sagen.»

Neville grinste kurz und half Harry dann beim auspacken und einordnen der restlichen Bücher. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte er dann: «Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?»

Harry hatte die Frage schon erwartet, «Nein, und du?»

Noch immer sortierten die beiden Bücher ein, «Ja. Seit zwei Jahren.»

Erstaunt drehte sich Harry um, «Zwei Jahre schon. Wer ist es denn?»

«Nun ja...», verlegen drehte Neville das Buch in seinen Händen, «Mein Freund ist Blaise Zabini und in unserem Jahrgang in Slytherin.»

Entschlossen blickte er Harry an, der vor Überraschung seine Bücher fallen gelassen hatte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sagte: «Dein Freund, nicht meiner.»

Er sah Neville an und meinte: «Stellst du ihn mir mal vor?»

Erleichtert nickte der Andere. «Gerne.»

Sie räumten den restliche Vormittag ein.

Beim Mittagessen wurden die Zimmerpartner belagert und unermüdlich gefragt, was denn in den Paketen wäre. Doch Harry antwortete nur stur «Meine Zukunft.» und wurde nach einer halben Stunde endlich in Ruhe gelassen.

In Kräuterkunde diskutierten die zwei ausdauernd darüber, was Harry alles nach zu lernen hatte und wann er wie was machen sollte.

Endlich, am Ende der Doppelstunde, hatten sie einen Plan aufgestellt und mussten ihn nur noch aufschreiben und durchziehen. Das hieß, Harry musste ihn durchziehen, was sich leichter anhörte als tatsächlich zu bewerkstelligen war. Denn schließlich verlangte Snape schon im Unterricht sehr viel, welche Ansprüche stellte er dann an einen Novizen?

Im Endeffekt lautete der Plan – auf dem Papier – einfach: In jeder freien Unterrichtstunde (insgesamt 6) Morgens und Mittags, nach dem Abendessen (ergab 4 Std.) und an dem Wochenenden (5 Std. pro Tag) würde er lernen. Das gab in der Woche, ohne die regulären Unterrichtsfächer die er auch noch lernen musste, im Ganzen 15 Std. lernen nur für Tränke. Und bis zum nächsten Zusatzunterricht, in dem er Snape davon erzählen würde, hatte er noch 7 Std. Zeit sich vorzubereiten.

Das musste er gründlich tun, sonst hatte er überhaupt keine Chance angenommen zu werden.

Abends, nach seiner ersten Lernsektion, lag Harry erschlagen in seinem Bett und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich SO viel gab, was er im regulären Unterricht nicht lernte. Und dabei war er erst einen Tag dabei...

Wie sollte er so viel Wissen in seinen Kopf bekommen, ohne das er platzte? Und, was zum Teufel würde Snape sagen, wenn er ihm sein Berufsziel eröffnete?

"Oh, sehr gern, hab schon lang einen Novizen gebraucht."?

Sicher nicht!

In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass er gar noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob Snape ÜBERHAUPT einen Novizen wollte und/oder brauchte.

Brauchte man einen Novizen?

Wie wurde man eigentlich einer? Mit einer Zeremonie? Das Bild indischer Mönche kam ihm ins Gedächtnis.

«Oooooom.»

Leise vor sich hin lachend drehte Harry sich um. Nein, sicher so nicht.

Aber wie dann?

Ein Seufzer aus Harrys Kissen war zu hören. Das würde er schon erfahren, wenn's so weit war.

Wenn überhaupt... Damit schlief er ein.

Die Woche wurde noch sehr anstrengend für den Gryffindor und auch für Neville, dem er Löcher in den Bauch fragte. Denn was Kräuter anging war der zwar ein Genie, aber in Zaubertränke...

Über das Wochenende hinweg, lernte Harry Potter das erste seiner 12 Bücher auswendig und wartete, fürchtete und hoffte auf den Dienstagabend, der eine Wende in seinem Leben bringen würde, egal in welche Richtung.

* * *

Severus Snape hingegen, nahm diese Woche kaum wahr. 

Sie zog an seinem Bewusstsein vorbei und hinterließ kaum Erinnerungen. Zu geschockt war er noch immer von Dumbledores Nachricht. Die Pokal – Frage verdrängte er aus seinem Kopf. Trotzdem pochte und hämmerte es dort, als würden sämtliche Zentauren des Verbotenen Waldes darüber galoppieren.

Also kein sehr guter Zustand für wichtige Gedanken. Und die musste er sich machen.

Himmel, er war als Spion aufgeflogen und praktisch Freiwild für Schwarzmagier! Was sollte er tun?

Diese Frage geisterte in seinem Kopf herum, seit dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor. Sie blockerte seinen Kopf und ließ nichts anderes zu.

Um Unterricht war er unkonzentriert – Gott sei Dank kein Neville Longbottom mehr da –, geschlafen hatte er seit sieben Tagen nicht mehr als drei Stunden pro Nacht. Das war selbst für ihn, eigentlich nachtaktiven Mensch, zu wenig. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?

«Verflucht!»

Seine Faust krachte auf den Schreibtisch, ließ das Tintenfässchen erzittern und den Federkiel auf dem Stapel Schülerarbeiten hüpfen.

«Eigentlich bräuchte ich jetzt schon ein sehr deutliches Zeichen.»

Den Kopf schüttelnd, sah er auf die Tischplatte. Er sprach tatsächlich zu Gott! Einem Gott, der ihn nie erhört hatte. Er musste schon wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein...

Toch. Toch. Toch.

Wäre in diesem Augenblick jemand in das Zimmer getreten, er hätte einen schneeweißen Severus Snape gesehen, der auf die Tür starrte, wie auf eine Erscheinung.

Severus hörte sich selbst «Herein.» sagen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und wer trat ein? Harry Potter.

'Amen', dachte der Tränkemeister, wenn das kein Zeichen für sein baldiges Ende war...

«Was wollen Sie hier?», schlechte Laune und Kopfschmerzen mussten einfach irgendwo kompensiert werden.

Verwirrt blickte ihn der Junge, nein, der Mann an. «Sir, der Zusatzunterricht...», zögernd blickte Potter zu ihm herüber.

Oh Sch... schönes Wetter. Das hatte er vor lauter Voldemort total vergessen! Hastig überlegte er und bemerkte dann, dass Potter ihn noch immer ansah.

«Was denn noch?»

Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag. Stopp.

Das war definitiv nicht seine Woche!

«Sir, ich habe nachgedacht...»

«Nein, diesen Tag muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen!» Potter schloss kurz die Augen, schien durchzuatmen.

Um etwas zu tun, nahm Severus sein Tintenfass in die Hand, vorgebend er wolle es schließen.

«Sir, ich würde gern ihr Novize werden.»

* * *

Krach. 

Das Tintenfass zerschellte auf dem Boden, färbte und durchweichte Schuhe und Rand der Robe des Tränkemeisters, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Dann schloss der Lehrer mit einem Ruck den Mund, beseitigte die Sauerei mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes, knallte diesen auf den Tisch und sah ihn an.

Lange.

Sehr lange.

Zu lange.

Harry fühlte es in seinem Magen rumoren und wie der Angstschweiß aus seinen Händen trat, die er geballt an seiner Hüfte hängen hatte. Noch immer blickten ihn die schwarzen Augen an.

«Warum?»

Vor Erleichterung wollte er aufatmen, doch jetzt kam erst das schwerste. Es auszusprechen war ja noch einfach, doch den Lehrer von sich zu überzeugen...

«Weil mir das Fach gefällt, die Tränke immer interessanter werden und ich Berufe in der Öffentlichkeit verabscheue.»

Das war die pure Wahrheit.

«Das mit der Öffentlichkeit mag der Wahrheit entsprechen, doch dieses Fachgebiet ist komplizierter und um ein vielfaches Schwieriger als jedes Andere.»

Wenigstens nahm der Professor ihn für voll und tat seinen Wunsch nicht einfach als Hirngespinst ab.

«Ich weiß. Doch die Schulbücher kenne ich schon, mich interessieren die Hintergründe und die wirklich komplexen Tränke.»

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. «Die Schulbücher kennen Sie also schon?», Harry wusste was kommen würde und hatte sich sämtliche Schulbücher für Tränke noch einmal genauestens durchgelesen.

«Die Auswirkungen eines Angius Ignis – Trankes auf den menschlichen Körper.»

Der letzte Trank im Siebtklassbuch.

«Der Angius Ignis breitet sich in den Blutgefäßen aus und verbrennt zehn Minuten nach Einnahme von fünf Tropfen langsam den Körper von innen nach außen. Bei sechs Tropen glüht der Körper matt in der Dunkelheit. Bei Sieben ist das Glühen auch bei Beleuchtung zu sehen. Acht lassen den Körper in Flammen aufgehen. Sehr Schmerzhaft. Drei Tropfen sorgen für ein warmes Gefühl, zwei werden in Glühwein gegeben, da sie keinerlei Auswirkungen auf den menschlichen Körper haben.»

Snape nickte langsam. «Die vom Sitis Immortalis?»

Das stand aber nicht in den Büchern.

«Dieser Trank verursacht Durst. Am Schluss stirbt man durch Verdursten. Egal wie viel man trinkt. Ein Gegengift wurde von Sahab Nifel entdeckt, 1785 in der Türkei.»

Wieder nickte Snape. «Viridatis Acerba.»

«Vor zehn Jahren aus alten Manuskripten wieder entdeckt von Nahab Zion. Einhornblut, Zedernwurzeln, Nachtschattenblätter, Schrumpelfeigenextrakt, getrockneter Wegerich, Drachenherzfasern. In dieser Reihenfolge drei Stunden kochen. Verfärbt den Körper grün. Kein Gegengift bekannt.»

Ein drittes Mal nickte Snape. «Nächste Woche, Dienstag Abend werde ich Ihnen meine Entscheidung sagen. Sie können gehen.»

Harry drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker. Langsam stieg er die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinauf. Jetzt brauchte er erstmal frische Luft.

Erleichtert aufatmend, lief er einmal um das Schloss herum. Zumindest hatte ihn Snape nicht gleich ausgelacht und dann weggeschickt. Aber das Gesicht, dass er gemacht hatte...

Er sah aus als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. War das wirklich so schockierend?

Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville blickte von seinem Buch auf und winkte ihn aufgeregt zu ihm. «Und, wie lief's?»

Harry seufzte, «Ich weis nicht... Snape war total schockiert. Er hat vor Schreck ein Tintenfass fallen lassen. Dann hat er mich ausgefragt, über Tränke, die gar nicht in den Schulbüchern stehen. Und lauter giftige.»

«Aber er hat dich nicht ausgelacht, oder?», Neville sah hoffnungsvoll aus.

«Das habe ich erst auch gedacht. Trotzdem wird er's mir erst nächsten Dienstag sagen.», Harry blickte Neville unsicher an, «Meinst du, ich sollte weiterlernen? Vielleicht sagt er ja auch nein. Dann hab' ich ausgeschissen.»

Neville klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

«Selbst wenn, nur weil dich Snape nicht wollte, heißt das nicht, dass dich nicht ein anderer Tränkemeister annimmt. Auf alle Fälle ist es nicht verschwendetes Wissen», fügte er dann sicher dazu.

«Jaa...», antwortete Harry, doch er war sich alles andere als sicher.

Er lernte die restlichen sechs Tage noch drei weitere Bücher auswendig und doch hatte er das Gefühl, alles falsch zu machen. Im Unterricht hatte sich an Snapes Haltung ihm gegenüber nichts geändert.

* * *

Denn der wusste einfach nicht, was er tun oder denken sollte. Gerade als er einen Wegweiser für die Zukunft gebraucht hatte, fragte ihn Potter ob er sein Novize sein könnte. 

Diese Art, Tränkemeister zu werden, war sehr alt und ging noch auf die alten Druiden, allen voran Merlin, zurück.

Er, der Meister, würde sich verpflichten müssen, Potter unter allen Umständen auszubilden. Der Novize, im Gegenzug, musste ihn als Lehrer akzeptieren, egal wie lange seine Ausbildung dauern würde.

Das Studium, den Weg den auch Severus gewählt hatte, führte viel schneller ans Ziel und vor allem blieb nichts an der Laune des Meisters hängen, wann und ob man überhaupt Meister werden würde.

Andererseits war ein Novizum um einiges lehrreicher, denn der Meister konnte seinem Schüler Tipps und Erfahrungen lehren, die im Studium untergingen.

Doch zuerst musste er sich selbst einmal klar werden ob er Potter als Novizen wollte. Es würde ungeheuerliche Verantwortung mit sich bringen. Starb er bevor Potter Meister wäre, hätte der keinerlei Chancen bei einem anderen Meister angenommen zu werden. Zusätzlich musste er sich um Potters Verpflegung kümmern, alles drum und dran eben.

Severus musste seufzen.

Potter war sich dessen sicher nicht bewusst. Er sah wahrscheinlich nur die Möglichkeit, vor dem Studium unter einem Meister zu lernen. So einfach war das aber gar nicht.

Zuerst einmal das Duzen. Er müsste Potter mit Vornamen anreden und andersrum. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich dabei gar nicht wohl.

Dann die Schule. Potter könnte nur noch nebenbei bei den anderen Fächern anwesend sein. Von ihm selbst einmal ganz abgesehen.

Schließlich auch noch Dumbledore. Der hatte zwar kein Recht, Severus Entscheidung irgendwie zu beeinflussen, dennoch hatte er gewaltigen Einfluss darauf. Lehnte Severus ab, dann würde alles beim alten bleiben. Außer dass vielleicht Potters Ego angekratzt wäre.

Stimmte er zu, gäbe es eine Menge Probleme. Dumbledore müsste sie hier wohnen lassen, und dass obwohl Severus dann nicht mehr richtig als Lehrer einsetzbar wäre. Wahrscheinlich musste er trotzdem voll Unterrichten und dafür Potters Novizum hinten anstellen.

Und er würde nicht mehr den vollen Lohn einstreichen könne. Das war zwar nicht DAS Problem, doch auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Und die persönliche Frage. Würde er seinen Hass auf James Potter und Sirius Black vergessen können und Potter ohne Vorurteile lehren können?

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Erst einmal darüber schlafen, dann sehen wir weiter. Und so legte sich Severus Snape in sein Bett, und konnte wie Harry Potter im Gryffindor – Turm lange nicht einschlafen.

* * *

A/N:  
Angius Ingis(lat.) Schlangenfeuer 

Viridatis Acerbus(lat.) grünes Gift

Sitis Immortalis(lat.) Ewiger Durst

Die Namen der Tränkentdecker sind willkürlich von mir erfunden worden

* * *

Reinadoreen  
Harry beginnt eben seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen 'grins' Und Dumbledore bekommt schon noch seine Überraschung! 

Heikeandrea  
Du solltest dich als Wahrsager engagieren lassen! 'kicher'

R&R

Dreamdance


	10. Kapitel 9

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

Wieder war es Dienstagabend und wieder ging Harry Potter den Weg hinunter zum Büro des Tränkelehrers. 

Nervös rieb Harry seine nassen Handflächen an seinem Umhang trocken. Was wenn Snape ihn ablehnte? Wenn er einfach 'Nein' sagen würde? Oder ihn noch mal abfragen würde. Er hatte zwar vier statt drei Bücher gelernt, trotzdem beherrschte er nur die Theorie. Wenn Snape ihm nun einen Kessel vor die Nase stellen würde und ihm befehlen würde, einen Trank zu brauen, den er nicht kannte? Was wenn...

Oh verflucht! Das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. Er würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Wenn er jetzt... Alle weiteren Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von Snapes Bürotür, die er in dem Gang sehen konnte. Ein letztes Mal schluckte Harry trocken, dann klopfte er an das dunkle Holz.

«Herein.», tönte es durch die Tür.

Harry trat in den Raum. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin, Snape saß in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

«Setzten.»

Schnell folgte Harry diesem Befehl. Snape blickte ihn durchdringend an. Nicht schon wieder diese Starrerei, dachte sich Harry resigniert.

* * *

Nun war Harry also wieder da... 

_Flashback_

Das einmal darüber schlafen half nicht, er hatte, um genau zu sein, drei Mal schlafen müssen, bis er sich sicher war. Zusätzlich war er Potters sämtliche Arbeiten, von der ersten Klasse an, durchgegangen und hatte versucht, objektiv zu denken.

Wie er schon früher bemerkte, steckten gute Ansätze hinter seinen Arbeiten, nur fehlten irgendwie die Worte richtig zu beschreiben. Ab der Fünften dann, stieg die Qualität zwar nicht gerade sprunghaft, dafür langsam aber sicher. In der Sechsten legte Potter dann den Sprung ein, der in allen Fächern aktuell war. Ausschließlich Bestnoten.

Severus war Freitagmorgen aufgewacht und wusste, rein logisch betrachtet, er würde Potter als Novizen nehmen. Aber gefühlsmäßig...

Den gesamten Freitag und Samstagmorgen grübelte er, ob das ebenfalls möglich wäre. Schließlich brachte ihn ausgerechnet Dumbledore auf die Sprünge.

«Was ist denn mit Harry? Er arbeitet jetzt zwar wieder aktiv im Unterricht mit, aber noch immer ist nichts in Richtung Gefühlsausbrüchen passiert.»

Schon wollte Severus antworten, Potter wolle sein Novize werden, doch in diesem Moment schlug ein gewaltiger Geistesblitz ein. Abwesend murmelte er ein schnelles «Ich arbeite daran.» um den Direktor loszuwerden, in seinem Kopf arbeitete es jedoch.

Potter als sein Novize hieß eine Menge Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Er könnte ihm erzählen, was der Direktor geplant hatte und ihn damit auf seine Seite ziehen. Gleichzeitig könnten sie gemeinsam einige sehr gefährliche Gifte brauen, für die Severus einen Gehilfen brauchte, um Voldemort loszuwerden. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe also.

Dafür würde er sogar Potter mit Vornamen anreden. Daran musste er sich erst einmal gewöhnen.

Also in nächster Zeit nur noch 'Harry' statt 'Potter denken. Jetzt musste er nur noch Dumbledore erklären, dass Potter sein Novize werden würde.

Der Alte würde vor Schreck garantiert vom Stuhl fallen. Ein unheimliches Grinsen umspielte Snapes Lippen, als er Samstagabend in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters ging. Und wenn er dafür Po... Harrys Gegenwart ertragen müsste, das war es Wert!

In Dumbledores Büro blickte ihn dieser erstaunt entgegen.

«Was führt dich her, Severus?»

«Potter war letztens bei mir und hat mich etwas, zugegebenermaßen ungewöhnliches, gefragt. Ich habe vor dem nachzugeben.», er machte eine Pause, in der Dumbledore ihn neugierig ansah, «Dadurch gibt es leider Problematiken in Potters Stundenplan. Und das es mich ebenfalls gravierend betrifft, habe ich dir schon einen Kompromiss aufgeschrieben.»

Severus reichte dem Schulleiter das Pergament, dass er ausgearbeitet hatte. Der weißbärtige Mann las das Blatt durch und blickte dann auf.

«Das ist eine komplexe Stundenplanänderung für Harry. Und so viele Stunden für», er sah auf den Plan, «Tränke.», dann blickte er ruckartig auf, «Erkläre mir dies, Severus.»

Severus ließ sich Zeit um genüsslich die Bombe platzten zu lassen.

«Potter ist letzten Dienstag zu mir gekommen. Er hat gefragt, ob er mein Novize werden könnte.»

Er hatte recht gehabt, mit seiner Einschätzung, der Alte würde vom Stuhl fallen. Tatsächlich hinderte Dumbledore nur das Pergament, das er umklammerte, mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft zu machen. Er war kalkweiß geworden und starrte Severus an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

Natürlich wusste Dumbledore davon, dass Po...Harry damit endgültig aus seinem Einflussbereich verschwinden würde. Nur könnte dann Severus P...Harry manipulieren. Und Dumbledore Severus. Es kam nur darauf an, ob der Direktor das auch einsehen würde. Denn er hatte keinerlei Möglichkeiten ihn davon abzuhalten Harry als Novizen zu nehmen.

Streng genommen konnte er noch nicht einmal den Stundenplan von Severus ablehnen, da der dann mit Harry einfach aus dem Schloss verschwinden würde. Kein Harry und kein Tränkelehrer. Nur ein Ausweg blieb.

Severus konnte regelrecht sehen wie die Gewinde in Dumbledores Kopf auf das Ergebnis einrasteten. Der Direktor blickte auf.

«Harry hat dich wirklich gefragt ob er dein Novize werden kann?», Triumphierend nickte Severus.

«Hat er.»

«Und du nimmst ihn an?»

«Ja.»

Spiel. Satz. Und Sieg!

Dumbledore seufzte, blickte noch einmal auf den Plan, «Ich kann nichts daran ändern.», ein scharfer Blick für Severus, «Darum, lehre ihn Tränke, Severus. Harry hat ja schon seine Z.A.G.s und die U.T.Z wird er nicht brauchen.»

Severus erhob sich, «Ich werde die anderen Lehrer informieren. Potter wird am Dienstag davon unterrichtet.»

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro.

_Flashback Ende_

Die Reaktionen der restlichen Lehrer fielen von Interessiert ('Eine ungewöhnliche Wendung'; Trelawney) bis Geschockt ('WAS, du willst mich verarschen'; McGonagall) gemischt aus. McGonagall musste er sogar den, von Dumbledore unterschriebenen, Stundenplan zeigen, weil sie es ihm partout nicht glauben wollte.

Insgesamt war es aber sehr amüsant, wie sich Severus im Nachhinein eingestand. Doch jetzt sollte er sich Harry zuwenden, der nervös auf dem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

«Das wird der Stundenplan sein, der in nächster Zeit aktuell ist.»

Er reichte Harry das Pergament.

* * *

Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Das hieß dann wohl 'Ja'. 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Stundenplan. Snape deutete seinen überraschten Blick richtig und sagte: «Verteidigung und Verwandlung sind wichtig, wenn man bedenkt, wer dich umbringen will.»

Du? Hatte Snape ihn gerade GEDUZT? Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht.

«Das ist nicht das einzige, was sich ändern wird.»

Das war es wirklich nicht.

Als Harry nach über zwei Stunden zurück in den Gryffindor – Turm taumelte, fühlte er sich so voll gestopft mit Informationen, dass er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm wie sein weiches Bett, das ihn rief.

Doch einmal in den weichen Decken, konnte er natürlich nicht sofort einschlafen. Vielmehr dachte er an die Veränderungen. Harry hatte gedacht, dass er einfach nur ein paar Stunden mehr Unterricht bei Sna... Severus hatte.

Das war schon das erste. Er musste Snape duzen, sprich sich an 'Severus' gewöhnen. Dann würde er in die Kerker ziehen, in die Räume gleich neben Sna...Severus.

Er hatte nur noch Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde einheitlich mit seinem Jahrgang. In den Tränkestunden, die er noch besuchen sollte, musste er Fragen beantworten, die Sn...Severus davor festlegte. Zum Beispiel, wie verändert sich der Trank von dem und dem durch welche Zutat, oder wie könnte man schnell ein Gegengift für den Trank des Nachbars finden, und so weiter.

Außerdem war Harry nur noch offiziell in Gryffindor, d.h. er dürfte kein Quidditch mehr spielen. Er musste auch einwilligen, bei seinem Meister, sprich Sn...Severus, zu bleiben, egal wie lange die Ausbildung dauern würde.

U.T.Z würde er nicht mehr machen, dafür aber umso mehr für Tränke lernen. Harry sollte bestimmte Themenblöcke, die Sn...Severus ihm sagen würde, lernen und keine anderen. Er drehte sich um.

Wie wohl Neville reagieren wird, fragte Harry sich.

Ich muss ja 'Umziehen' und das schon morgen in der Freistunde zwischen Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde. Hoffentlich würde Neville ihm helfen, sonst müsste er vier oder fünf Mal gehen, selbst mit Zauberei. Über diesen Grübeleien schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er durch ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter auf. Langsam tauchte Nevilles Gesicht aus den Schemen auf.

«Hmmm, was'n los?», er wollte sich noch einmal umdrehen, doch die Stimme des Anderen verhinderte das.

«Harry, in fünf Minuten geht Verwandlung los!»

«In fünf...», jetzt riss Harry die Augen auf, «In FÜNF Minuten?»

Er wollte aus dem Bett springen, hatte jedoch nicht mit der Bettdecke gerechnet und landete mit einem lauten «Rums.» auf dem Boden.

Neville grinste gestresst in seine Richtung, während er in seine Hose schlüpfte.

«Beeil dich, Harry. McGonagall bringt uns um.»

Er warf ihm eine Hose zu, während Harry sich aus dem Deckenwirrwahr kämpfte. Schließlich waren Beide fertig und rasten zu dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlüpften sie durch die Tür.

McGonagall vorne am Pult zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und meinte: «Gerade noch rechtzeitig, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter.»

Die Zwei ließen sich auf ihre Plätze fallen und Harry atmete tief durch. Gleich am ersten Tag so was...

Am Ende der Stunde rief die Lehrerin Harry nach vorne. Der hatte das bereits erwartet und schickte Neville zum Essen vor.

«Ja, Professor?»

«Mr Potter, ich wollte sicher gehen, dass Professor Snape Sie zu nichts gezwungen hat.», so berechenbar, die Frau.

«Er hat mich zu rein gar nichts gezwungen. Und mich auch nicht erpresst.«, sagte Harry schnell als die Lehrerin etwas einwerfen wollte, «Ich habe mich bei ihm beworben.»

«Harry...», doch er unterbrach die Frau.

«Professor, ich bin nicht mehr in ihrem Haus und auch alt genug von Ihnen zu fordern, mich zu Siezen. Guten Tag.»

Damit drehte er sich um, rannte schnell in die Große Halle zwecks Hungers und weil er Neville noch fragen wollte, ob der ihm beim 'Umziehen' helfen konnte... wollte... wie auch immer. Als sein Magen endlich ruhig war, konnte er den Rest anpacken.

Jedoch kam ihm Neville zuvor: «Wie lief's eigentlich gestern bei Snape?»

Harry zog ein verdrießliches Gesicht.

«Oh... nicht so gut?»

«Doch!», rief Harry lautstark und umarmte den überrumpelten Freund spontan. Der Gryffindor – Tisch sah argwöhnisch zu ihnen hinüber, denn Rons Erlebnis hatte sich herumgesprochen.

Am Lehrertisch hingegen waren Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall gar nicht über Harrys Freude erbaut. Severus Snape hingegen lächelte in sich hinein. Wenigstens sein Novize freute sich...

Währenddessen wurde besagter Novize gerade von einem lachendem Neville zurück umarmt.

Schließlich hatten sich die beiden wieder beruhigt und Harry erklärte dem Gryffindor gerade die Veränderungen.

«Du sollst ihn duzen?», fragte ein überraschter Neville.

«Ja. Schwer dran zu gewöhnen. Außerdem muss ich in die Kerker umziehen.»

«Was? In die Kerker? Aber wo denn?»

«Das ist sowieso ein Problem. Ich soll nämlich jetzt in der Freistunde alles 'runterbringen. Könntest du mir helfen, Neville?»

«Wenn du alles mitnehmen sollst, sollten wir anfangen, nicht?»

Harry nickte erleichtert und stand auf. In ihrem – noch – Zimmer sagte er:

«Ein Bett und ein Schreibtisch samt Regalen sind schon unten. Hat mir ... Severus gesagt.»

Die zwei sahen sich an.

«Hört sich echt komisch an.», meinte Neville kopfschüttelnd und machte sich daran, Harrys Bücher zu schrumpfen, so dass sie leichter zu tragen waren.

«Und wie.»

Harry schlichtete seine Sachen in den riesigen Koffer. Bettzeug, Klamotten, Pergamente, Federn und Tintefässer waren im Koffer, was blieb übrig?

Bücher. Vor denen stand Neville gerade und musterte die acht Stapel. Er sah auf.

«Da werden wir wohl zwei Mal gehen müssen.»

Also schnappte Neville sich zwei Stapel, einen ließ er fliegen, den anderen trug er, während Harry den Koffer verzauberte und einen anderen Stapel nahm.

Sie gingen die Treppen in den Kerker hinunter und mussten bereits im zweiten Stock neugierige Schüler abwimmeln. Natürlich wurde so schnell bekannt, dass Harry Snapes Novize war; was Schüler anlockte wie Fleisch die Fliegen.

In den Kerkern, die nicht so gerne besucht wurden, verflüchtigte sich die Traube schnell. Harry trat in einen Gang. Nur zwei Bilder hingen auf der rechten Gangseite.

Ein Stillleben, das zwei Birnen und einen Apfel zeigte, und eine Blumenvase mit Narzissen.

Harry ging auf die Blumen zu und sagte leise: «Serpens Aeterna.»

Das Bild samt Wand rückte zur Seite und legte den Eingang frei. Sobald sich der Durchgang geschlossen hatte, fragte Neville: «Ewige Schlange?»

Harry wollte antworten, jedoch verschlug es ihm die Sprache als er den Raum überblickte. Er war viereckig und an jeder Wand hingen Vorhänge in hellen Farben, die Landschaften oder leuchtende Fabeltiere zeigten.

Ein Kamin stand an der rechten Wand, in ihm prasselte fröhlich ein Feuer. Über dem leeren Sims hing ein unbewegtes Portrait von Salazar Slytherin, das den Raum kühl im Auge behielt. Vor dem Kamin waren drei Sessel in einem dunklen Grün angeordnet. Sie sahen ganz unslytherinmäßig kuschelig aus.

An der Wand gegenüber stand ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch unter einem Fenster das zum Verbotenen Wald zeigte. Beidseitig neben dem Fenster standen jeweils zwei leere Regale in demselben dunklen Holzton wie der Schreibtisch. Die linke Wand hatten zwei weitere Türen in Beschlag genommen. Der Boden war verdeckt von kuscheligen Teppichen, die alle Wiesenmuster zeigten.

Neville räusperte sich, «Also hier wirst du's aushalten können, oder?»

Harry nickte nur.

«Am besten holen wir die restlichen Stapel Bücher.»

Wieder nickte Harry und folgte dann Neville aus seinen Räumen. Wie sich das anhörte, seine Räume...

Sie brachten die Bücher in sein Zimmer und beeilten sich dann rechtzeitig zu Kräuterkunde zu kommen. Professor Sprout wartete schon.

«Nun da wir endlich», ein düsterer Blick in Richtung der Gryffindors, «vollzählig sind, können wir ja anfangen.», sie deutete auf eine Pflanze hinter ihr, «Wer kann mir etwas über Volans sagen?»

Zu ihrer Überraschung und der der gesamten Klasse meldeten sich sowohl Neville, Hermine als auch Harry.

«Mr Potter?»

«Volans ist eine Unterart der Stechpalme und ernährt sich vorwiegend von Fleisch. Dabei ist es ihr egal ob es sich um eine Fliege handelt oder einen unvorsichtigen Zentaur, der sich in ihren klebrigen Netzen verfängt. In den Netzen ist eine Flüssigkeit, die die Opfer unter der Haut verdaut und nur die oberste Hautschicht zurück lässt. Dieses Gift wird Volantis genannt und ist in schwarzmagischen Tränken sehr beliebt, da bei unterschiedlicher Dossierung sämtliche Symptome, von Juckreiz über Lähmung bis zum Tod, möglich sind.»

«Sehr gut, Mr Potter, 20 Punkte für Gryffindor.», das Erstaunen war aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

* * *

Es war Abend geworden in Hogwarts, doch von Stille war nichts zu hören. Vielmehr brandeten die üblichen Geräusche des Abendessens an seine Ohren. Oh, wie er diesen Lärm und das ganze Geschreie hasste. 

Wehmütig dachte Severus an sein Wohnzimmer, in dem ein gemütlicher Sessel auf ihn wartete. Doch zuerst musste er das ertragen. Genervte Blicke wanderten durch die Halle und blieben, wie so oft seit seine Entscheidung gefallen war, an seinem Novizen hängen.

War es die richtige Entscheidung? Würde Harry – wie schnell er sich an diesen Namen gewöhnt hatte – den Anforderungen entsprechen und nicht vor lauter Stress einfach zusammenbrechen? Missmutig blickte er auf sein Abendessen...

«Minerva, hast du eine Sekunde Zeit?», die Kräuterkundelehrerin blickte die Gryffindor an.

«Natürlich. Was ist denn?»

Zögernd sah Sprout sie an, während Severus die Ohren spitzte. Das konnte durchaus interessant werden, «Es geht um Potter.»

Alarmiert sah Minerva sie an, «Was ist mit ihm?»

«Es geht ihm gut.», wehrte die zweite Frau ab, «Er hat nur so einen riesigen Sprung in der Note gemacht. Er hält locker mit Granger und Longbottom mit. Seine Aufsätze werden auch immer besser. Und das, obwohl Potter eigentlich nie sehr gut war, in Kräuterkunde.»

McGonagall stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und schielte kurz in seine Richtung. Sofort gab Severus vor, sein Abendessen zu tranchieren.

«Du weist, Harry ist jetzt Severus' Novize. Natürlich muss er da viel über Kräuter wissen. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er ihn nicht mit irgendetwas erpresst. Harry mochte ihn nie...»

«Aber nur weil er jetzt Novize ist, ist der Sprung nicht erklärbar. Er ist von 'Erwartungen übertroffen' auf ein 'Ohnegleichen' gesprungen, für das ich ihm eigentlich eine noch bessere Note geben müsste! Es ist als würde er sein Talent nun endlich ausspielen...», fügte die Kräuterkundlerin noch hinzu.

Die Gryffindor – Hauslehrerin sah sie skeptisch an, «Das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit.», doch Severus hörte den Unglauben in ihrer Stimme.

Nachdenklich sah er in seine Tasse. «...als würde er sein Talent endlich ausspielen...» War dem wirklich so und Potter hatte Begabung in Richtung Tränke?

Lily Evans war damals in dem gleichen U.T.Z – Kurs gewesen wie er. Hatte Harry ihr verschwendetes Talent geerbt? Das werde ich schon sehen. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte Severus, wann Harry wieder kommen sollte.

Morgen früh, in der ersten Stunde... Das finde ich schon heraus. Am Gryffindor – Tisch lachte Harry gerade über einen Witz von Neville.

* * *

A/N:  
Reinadoreen  
Wie du oben gesehen hast, hat Severus Harry doch angenommen. _grins_

Heineandrea  
Mein Beileid für die Kekse. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war Entschädigung genug? _lieb schau_


	11. Kapitel 10

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

Nun war er schon eine Woche lang offiziell Severus' Novize, und noch immer hatten sich die anderen Schüler nicht daran gewöhnt. Noch immer blickten sie ihm flüsternd hinterher, wenn er durch die oberirdischen Gänge eilte. Die Bemerkungen über seine geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit – natürlich nicht unter diesem Begriff – hatten nachgelassen, oder er hörte sie einfach nicht mehr. 

Seufzend blieb Harry an einem Fenster stehen. Warum nur machten sie es ihm so schwer? Er wollte doch nur endlich eigene Entscheidungen treffen und seinen Weg gehen. Ohne Bevormundung. Weder durch Dumbledore noch Fudge.

Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Dumbledore... Der hatte ihn zu sich rufen lassen, vor dem Frühstück noch, bei dem er seine gewählte Zukunft verkünden sollte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn gefragt, mit was Severus ihn erpresst hatte.

Apropos Severus. Wie viel Uhr war eigentlich? Harry sah kurz auf seine Uhr und hastete dann sofort weiter.

Verflucht. Er hätte schon vor fünf Minuten bei ihm sein sollen. Wenn sein Meister etwas hasste – außer ihm unvorbereitet unter die Augen zu treten – dann war es zu spät zu kommen. Schnaufend stieß er die Tür zu dem privaten Labor auf, in dem er unterrichtet wurde.

«Du bist zu spät!»

* * *

Warum konnte Harry nicht ein einziges Mal rechtzeitig kommen? Weshalb beschleunigte sich sein Pulsschlag eigentlich? Nur weil dieser unpünktliche Ju...Mann keuchte? Und was zum Teufel hatte dieser Gedanke eigentlich in seinem Gehirn zu suchen? 

'Er ist ein Schüler!', rief Severus sich innerlich zur Raison, 'Mein Novize um genau zu sein.'

«Wir fangen heute mit den Blutverdünnungstränken an.»

Der andere reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin den Holztisch.

«Harry...?»

* * *

Eine dunkle Stimme drang in seine Gedanken und ließ es ihm angenehm den Rücken hinunterlaufen. So hatte es seit seinem 'Ausrutscher' mit Cho nicht mehr geknistert. In diese Stimme konnte er sich durchaus ver... 

«Potter!»

Ruckartig hob Angesprochener den Kopf und sah direkt in die schwarzen Augen Severus'. Der hatte sich auf dem Tisch mit den Händen abgestützt, das Gesicht nur Millimeter von dem seinen entfernt.

'Oh du liebe Güte.'

«Potter.»

Wieder diese absolut gö... grausige Stimme.

Trocken räusperte er sich. Seit wann hatte er das Gefühl, im Boden versinken zu müssen? «Ja?»

Eine schwarze, geschwungene Braue wurde in die Höhe gezogen, «Auch wieder aufgewacht?»

«Ja.», Harry hatte das Gefühl seine Wangen würden brennen, doch trotzdem hielt er dem Blick stand. Severus sah als erster weg. Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu seinem Pult um. Harry atmete auf. Sehr viel länger hätte er diesem intensiven Blick nicht mehr standgehalten.

«Severus?», ein wenig kratze es noch im Hals.

«Ja?» Erstaunte, schwarze Augen blickten ihn an.

«Ich komme nicht mehr zu spät.»

Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort.

Der Unterricht ging weiter, und Severus kaute sämtliche Verdünnungstränke bis zum Erbrechen durch. Am nächsten Tag standen Blutverdickungstränke auf dem Programm.

Langsam kam Harry sich vor, als würde er ständig so schnell er konnte rennen, um doch nie das Ziel zu erreichen. Jede Woche wurde ein neues Thema aufgegriffen. Zuerst Tränke zur Ernährung von Ohnmächtigen, dann welche die Schwindel erzeugen konnten, Sinnverwirrungs – Tränke, einige die einen frösteln ließen, erwärmende Tränke, verschiedene Heilungstränke, Schmerz verursachende Tränke, Gegengifte zu einigen tödlichen Kräutern und jetzt Blutveränderungs – Tränke.

Miesepetrig stocherte Harry in seinem Frühstück herum. Langsam hatte er keine Lust mehr. Diese drei Monate hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass es alles andere als einfach sein würde, Meister zu werden.

«Morgen, Harry!», erstaunt blickte er auf. Und sah in Nevilles lachendes Gesicht.

«Morgen.», knurrte er und wollte damit fortfahren, seine Eier tot zustarren (die zum Frühstück natürlich!), als eine fremde Stimme sagte: «Du wirst Snape immer ähnlicher!»

Ruckartig sah Harry auf und fokussierte das Gesicht eines... Slytherins. Blaue, klare Augen funkelten ihn an. Schwarze, schulterlange und leicht lockige Haare umrahmten ein blasses Gesicht.

«Das sagt der richtige!», konterte Harry und sah zu Neville. Der nickte andeutungsweise und konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer nicht verhindern.

«Du musst Blaise sein, richtig?»

Nevilles Freund blinzelte überrascht und nahm dann die ausgestreckte Hand an.

«Neville hat schon von dir erzählt.»

«So.», ein kurzer Blick glitt zu Neville, der prompt noch röter wurde, «Was denn alles?»

Neville wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor: «Soll ich dir das wirklich in der Großen Halle und am Gryffindor – Tisch erzählen?»

Blaise lachte, zog Neville an seine Seite und fragte dann: «Hast du Lust mit 'raus zu kommen? Wir haben zwei Freistunden.»

Harry öffnete den Mund um abzulehnen, ließ es aber dann doch, «Warum nicht? Ein bisschen Entspannung wird auch mir gut tun.»

Er stand auf, folgte dem Paar bis sie im strahlenden Sonnenschein am See Halt machten und legte sich lässig auf den Rücken. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, grinste Neville ihn noch immer an und sagte dann: «Du solltest wirklich weniger lernen und dich mehr entspannen.»

«Das solltest du nicht Hermine hören lassen.», ein verwirrter Zug huschte über Harrys Gesicht, «Sie war ja zuerst begeistert, aber jetzt...», er schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte gegen die Sonne an.

«Was hast du erwartet?», unerwartet und scharf klinkte sich Blaise in das Gespräch ein. Erstaunt blickte ihn Harry an.

«Wie meinst du das? So schockierend kann das doch auch nicht gewesen sein...?»

«Schockierend ist gar kein Ausdruck!», Blaise rollte mit den Augen über Harrys offensichtliche Naivität und auch sein Freund stimmte ihm zu: «Keiner hat erwartet, dass du Tränkemeister wirst. Jedem war klar, entweder Quidditch – Spieler oder Auror...»

«Und dann auch noch unter Snape.», fiel ihm der Slytherin ins Wort, «Ich meine, du als Gryffindor und Liebling von Dumbledore...»

«Dumbledore...», Harrys Stimme war kalt wie Eis und auch die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen schien nicht mehr zu den Dreien durchzudringen, so als würde sie auf eine Wand treffen. Eine Wand aus Wut und mühsam kontrollierter Magie.

«Der Direktor...», er betone das Wort mit einem fremden Klang in der Stimme, «...ist mir egal. Ich bin weder sein Eigentum noch seine Marionette.», harte, seltsam leblose Augen blickten auf das Pärchen, «Und wenn er meine Entscheidung ändern möchte... diese Möglichkeit hat er seit meinem fünften Schuljahr verspielt!»

Blaise und Neville waren zu überrascht um etwas zu entgegnen, doch in den Augen des Gryffindors schimmerte Verständnis. Und Freundschaft. Leise fragte er: «Willst du es uns erzählen?»

Harry sah sie an und alles Fremde war aus ihm gewichen. Verunsichert streiften seine Augen, die jetzt wieder lebendiger wirkten, über die Umgebung. Niemand war in der Nähe.

«Vielleicht.», ein vorsichtiger Blick traf den Slytherin, doch dann lächelte Harry wieder, «Erzählt mir lieber, wie euer Unterricht ist. Ich kann ja nicht mehr kommen.», bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

Neville ließ sich leicht ablenken und erzählte sofort, welche Ansicht sämtliche Lehrer in Schloss vertraten: Lernen bis zum Umfallen. Sogar einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte es schon gegeben. Lisa Turpin war im Verwandlungsunterricht auf ihrem Stuhl in Ohnmacht und dann auf den Boden gefallen. Die Lehrer machten immer weiter Druck, und – das verriet Neville mit spitzbübischem Gesicht – das Gerücht ging um, Ronald Weasley wäre in der Bibliothek gesichtet worden. Ohne seine Freundin.

Blaise jedoch hielt sich weitgehend aus dem Gespräch heraus, überlegte verbissen vor sich hin ob die Gerüchte doch stimmen würden und musterte Harry sorgfältig.

* * *

Als Blaise an diesem Abend in den Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte und sich neben seinen guten Freund Draco Malfoy setzte, dachte er noch immer über den Nachmittag nach. 

Draco, der diese außergewöhnliche Abwesenheit interessiert beobachtete, fragte schließlich nach: «Heute so nachdenklich, Blaise.»

Endlich richtete sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf das Geschehene sondern auf den anderen Slytherin. Sie waren seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet, was von ihren Eltern begrüßt wurde. Blaise' Eltern hatten es sich in den Kopf gesetzt Draco mit seiner kleineren Schwester – die mit 16 Jahren nicht mehr ganz so jung war – zu verbinden, weswegen sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Erben nicht nachteilig auswirken würde. So kannte er den anderen gut und verstand auch die versteckte Aufforderung.

«Ja.», schnell überlegte Blaise und entschloss sich das Risiko eines explodierenden Dracos einzugehen, «Heute ist etwas interessantes geschehen.»

Die einzige offensichtliche Reaktion des Malfoy – Erben bestand aus einem Augenbrauenhochziehen. Doch Blaise bemerkte sehr wohl die plötzlich glitzernden Augen. Draco wollte immer alles Bemerkenswerte in Hogwarts wissen.

«Am Besten erzähle ich es dir in unsrem Zimmer.»

Er stand auf und ging zu den Treppen voraus ohne auf den Freund zu warten. Draco würde sich das nie entgehen lassen und ihm folgen. Was auch passierte. In dem Zweierzimmer angekommen ließen sie sich auf die Betten fallen.

«Es geht um Potter.», eröffnete Blaise das Thema ohne um den heißen Brei herum zureden. Wie erwartet zog Draco sofort ärgerlich die Augen zusammen und blaffte: «Das ist dein interessantes Erlebnis? Darauf kann ich wirklich verzichten!», immer wenn Harry Potter angesprochen wurde, reagierte der Malfoy so aufgebracht. Für seinen Teil vermutete Blaise, dass Draco schlichtweg verknallt war, aber er würde das ganz sicher nicht aussprechen. Schließlich hing er an seinem Leben.

«Beruhige dich, Draco.», er wartete ein wenig, doch der Angesprochene schnaubte nur, «Es ist wegen diesem Gerücht, das die Runde macht.»

«Potter und nicht hinter Dumbledore?», Draco hatte schon immer das Talent besessen, komplizierte Sachverhalte mit einem Satz auf den Punkt zu bringen, «Du glaubst doch nicht plötzlich diesen Spinnern, oder?», empört schüttelte er den Kopf, und so was nannte sich Zabini.

«Warte doch.», grinste Blaise seinen vorschnellen Freund an und begann zu erzählen. Einige Minuten später blickte Draco ihn nachdenklich an.

«Wenn deine Vermutung stimmt...», er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte auf die Wand mit dem Slytherinwappen.

Auch Blaise ging seinen Gedanken nach. Wenn Harry nicht mehr hinter dem Direktor stand, könnte man ihn auf die dunkle Seite bringen. Oder zumindest auf eine Neutralität hoffen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Harry Potter und den dunklen Lord unterstützen? Dann doch eher die zweite Möglichkeit. Natürlich wäre auch...

«Professor Snape sollte das wissen.»

«Hä?», völlig überrumpelt blickte Blaise auf seinen Freund, der die Augen verdrehte.

«Wirklich, du solltest aufmerksamer sein. Ich sagte, Snape sollte das wissen.»

Langsam schaltete sich die Logik wieder ein und Blaise verstand, worauf Draco hinaus wollte. Stumm nickte er und folgte ihm zu dem Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Poch, poch.

Müde hob Severus den Kopf. Wer zum Teufel wollte ihn um halb Elf in der Nacht sprechen? Frustriert rieb er sich über die Nasenwurzel. Er hätte Harry nicht annehmen sollen. Es war mehr Arbeit als er gedacht hatte. Langsam aber sicher wuchs ihm das über den Kopf.

«Herein!»

Zu seiner Überraschung und seinem Ärger zugleich traten Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy durch seine Tür. Wenn diese beiden ihn sprechen wollten, dann war garantiert was im Busch.

«Was ist es diesmal?», nein, heute war nicht gut Kirschenessen mit ihm.

Malfoy sah ihn an und sagte direkt: «Potter.»

Eine Weile wartete Severus, ob noch etwas nachkam, dann fragte er genervt nach: «Was ist mit ihm?», verdrießlich fügte er hinzu, «Wenn es nicht wichtig ist dann...»

«Doch, doch.», hastig unterbrach ihn Zabini. Dann warf er Draco einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und sagte: «Es ist wegen dem Gerücht...»

«Kommen Sie endlich auf den Punkt, Zabini!», fuhr ihn Severus wütend an. Er hatte um diese Uhrzeit wirklich keine Geduld.

«Ich war heute Nachmittag mit ihm und meinem Freund am See und das Gespräch ist auf Dumbledore gekommen.», Blaise holte hastig Luft, «Harry war überhaupt nicht begeistert von ihm. Er hat eiskalt geklungen und gesagt, Dumbledore sei ihm egal.», erleichtert, weil endlich hinter sich, blickte er den Lehrer an.

Doch Severus war in Gedanken weit weg und die Geduld der Schüler wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. «Ihr könnt gehen.»

Fassungslos standen die Beiden im Gang und konnten nicht fassen, dass überhaupt keine Reaktion gekommen war.

So, Harry mochte Dumbledore also nicht mehr? Das war interessant, dachte sich Severus und setzte sich nachdenklich in einen Sessel vor seinem Kamin. Die Schülerarbeiten und die Müdigkeit waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Um genau zu sein, das kam seinem Plan eigentlich sehr gelegen. Somit dürfte es leichter werden, Harry vollkommen hinter sich zu haben. Natürliche Antipathie zu unterstützen und zu verstärken war entschieden einfacher als sie erst zu erschaffen.

Er grinste vor sich hin. Wobei, da war doch noch eine Sache... was noch mal?

Plötzlich fiel es Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Pokal! Den hatte er doch vollkommen vergessen. Wie hatten Dumbledore und McGonagall noch mal beschrieben...?

Das ist nicht gut... und dieser Pokal... er sieht zu sehr nach einem Slytherin aus. Trotz den Rubinen, die eingearbeitet sind. Er ist Silber, hat einige Linien, die eindeutig nach Schlangen aussehen. Und auch der alte Goldrand macht mir Sorgen... es sieht so aus als würde ihn weitere Benutzung zerstören. Sieh, in den Steinen schimmert es in der Mitte grünlich...

Hm, das klang wirklich sehr nach einem Slytherin. Hatte Harry vielleicht doch in sein Haus gekonnt? Und warum war er es nicht? Viele Fragen und kaum Antworten, entschied Severus. 'Ich könnte ihn fragen.' Nein, er würde nicht antworten. Oder? Einen Versuch wäre es wert.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging nachdenklich in sein Bett. Doch einschlafen konnte er noch lange nicht. Severus dachte nach, und je länger er das tat, desto sicher war er: irgendwie müssten alle Puzzelteile zusammenpassen. Aber ihm wollte die Lösung einfach nicht einfallen.

* * *

A/N:  
Reinadoreen  
Tja, Harry der brave Gryffindor und Harry der Novize passen halt für die anderen einfach nicht zusammen... 'grins' 

Heikeandrea  
'lach' Es geht immer Sonntags weiter, das weißt du doch!

Ellen  
Hey, hey! Schön zu sehen, dass sich mehr Leute trauen, ein Review zu hinterlassen. Tja, Neville weiß eben wie es ist, von allen verlassen zu werden.

R&R

Dreamdancer


	12. Kapitel 11

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Fröhliche Weihnachten an alle! Erhaltet viele Geschenke und genießt die, hoffentlich, ruhigere Zeit.

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

Wieder einmal stand Harry in Severus' Labor und musste eine Knolle schälen und anschließen würfeln, für einen Trank der angeblich Fleischwunden verheilen ließ. Doch von Rote Beete-Knollen in Heiltränken hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Er warf der dunkellila Wurzel mürrische Blicke zu. 

Seit einiger Zeit musste er Severus' Launen ertragen, wenn irgendein Schüler wieder Mal irgendeinen Trank in die Luft gejagt hatte. Während seine Gedanken wanderten, schälte und schnitt er langsam die Wurzel.

Als ob es seine Schuld wäre, wenn Severus' Unterrichtsstil nicht gerade die Konzentration förderte. Aber _er_ würde ihm das garantiert nicht sagen. Auch wenn Harry in letzter Zeit furchtbar flatterig wurde, stand Severus auch nur fünf Schritt entfernt! Entweder hatte er gewaltigen Schiss vor ihm oder er war gerade dabei sich zu verlieben...

Nur über seine Leiche.

Severus bewies ihm zwar, dass er ganz nett sein konnte aber zum verlieben reichte es garantiert nicht aus... Wer wollte schon diese Fledermaus. Kurz hielten seine Hände inne, dann fuhren sie wieder mit dem Schälen fort.

Selbst ein solcher Mensch wie Severus verdiente zu lieben. Und alle, die er bis jetzt gemocht hatte, starben... Wie mochte es dann erst für jemanden laufen, den er liebte? Weitaus schrecklicher. Er würde schon einen sehr sicheren Ort benötigen; Hogwarts jedenfalls war es nicht mehr.

Tot, wegen ihm...

Harrys Hände zitterten und seine Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Urplötzlich wurde die Tür zu den Kerkergängen aufgedrückt und ein vor Wut schnaubender Severus Snape betrat das Labor. Er schmiss seine Unterlagen auf einen freien Tisch und warf einen Blick auf Harrys Arbeit.

«Kannst du nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?»

Der Novize reagierte nicht sondern starrte auf seine Hände. Vor Schreck, die Tür aufschlagen zu hören, hatte er sich in die Finger geschnitten, aus denen nun Blut floss.

«Bei Merlin, was ist denn schon wie...»

Doch der Tränkemeister konnte nicht aussprechen, denn Harry schluchzte laut auf, ließ die Wurzel samt Messer fallen und sank auf den Boden.

«Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld...», leise murmelnd presste der Schüler die Hände auf die Augen und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Blut floss ihm über das Gesicht.

* * *

Severus stand daneben, war vor Schock starr und sah einige Sekunden lang nur zu. Dann entschloss er sich etwas zu tun. Irgendwas. 

Er trat schnell zu dem bebenden Mann und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden sinken.

«Ich bin Schuld, wegen mir sind sie tot...»

Was zum Teufel meinte Harry? Der hob indessen den Kopf und stieß, einem Schrei ähnlicher als einer sinnvollen Anordnung von Buchstaben, ein Wort zwischen den zusammengepressten Lippen hervor: «Sirius...»

Harry fühlte sich noch immer verantwortlich...! Was konnte er nur tun? Einige Sekunden verharrte Severus noch untätig, dann fiel seine Entscheidung. Er musste jetzt etwas unternehmen.

Also rutschte er näher zu dem weinenden Bündel Mensch und schloss Harry kurzerhand in die Arme.

* * *

In seiner eigenen kleinen Welt versunken, bemerkte Harry kaum was er tat oder sagte. Die Gewissheit, für all diese Tode verantwortlich zu sein erschütterte schon lange seine Grundfesten und machte sich nun endlich Platz. 

ER war schuld und niemand anderes. Nur er! Und er wollte auf keinen Fall für einen weiteren Verantwortlich sein. Lieber würde er sterben... oder seine Gefühle für immer verstecken. Völlig apathisch starrte er aus leeren Augen vor sich hin und registrierte die Umarmung nicht.

Auch, dass er von starken Armen vom Boden gehoben und in ein kühles Bett gelegt wurde, erfasste er nicht. Erst nach einigen Minuten nahm er die Worte wahr, die im schon länger ins Ohr geflüstert wurden.

«Du trägst keine Schuld... Schsch... Niemand ist wegen dir gestorben... Du bist unschuldig.», die Stimme war angenehm zu hören, entschied Harry und lauschte weiter diesen Silben, die für ihn nur zögernd an Sinn gewannen.

Zuerst fühlte er die streichelnde Hand an seinem Rücken, dann den Samt unter ihnen und schließlich die Wärme, die von der Brust, gegen die er gelehnt war, ausging. Langsam beruhigte er sich und kuschelte sich näher an den anderen; ihm war vollkommen egal wer ihn da tröstete. Hauptschache er würde nicht aufhören.

Harry dämmerte in die Stille und Erholung des Schlafes hinüber.

* * *

Severus hingegen konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Das Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen sorgte ihn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry einen solchen Anfall bekommen könnte. Doch eigentlich war es vorauszusehen, erkannte er seufzend. Er hatte wohl noch immer nicht verarbeitet was geschehen war. Trotz des Gesprächs vor vier Monaten. Vielleicht sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen. Oder doch nicht? 

Harry regte sich leicht, drängte sich näher an ihn und Severus hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Gleich darauf ärgerte er sich, warum sollte er atemlos sein, das war doch nur Potter, um Himmelswillen! Doch ein sehr anschmiegsamer Harry Potter stellte er fest, als Harry einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte.

Noch einmal schalt er sich im Stillen, dass sein Herz raste und sein Puls in die Höhe schoss. Nur Harry Potter, verdammt! Die Wut verrauchte schnell und Severus befasste sich mit den wirklich wichtigen Dingen. Zum Beispiel wie weich sich Harrys Haar an seinem Hals anfühlte...

'Aaarhg!'

Das war nun aber nicht von Bedeutung. Der streichelnde Atem gegen seine Haut schon... Frustriert wollte er sich durch die Haare fahren, erinnerte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an die Person in seinen Armen

Wie sollte er einen weiteren Kollaps verhindern? Egal, entschied Severus, als sich die zweite Hand gegen seine Brust legte. Endlich schlief auch er ein – mit fliegendem Puls und federleichten Herzen. Im Schlaf rückten die beiden Körper noch näher zusammen, als wollten sie einander nie mehr loslassen.

Als Harry aufwachte, bemerkte er als Erstes, dass es nicht sein Bett war, in dem er schlief. Genauso wenig gehörte ihm die atmende Brust, gegen die er gedrückt wurde. Von Händen die mehr auf seinem Hintern als auf seinem Rücken lagen, ganz zu schweigen. Und es war ihm auch herzlich egal, dass sich das Hemd schön auf seiner Haut anfühlte, nachdem ihm aufging wem es gehörte.

Severus Snape!

Er lag hier allen Ernstes so gut wie unter Severus und konnte sich an nichts erinnern? Das war nicht gut. Doch die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend kam und er begriff, was passiert sein musste.

'Ich bin zusammengebrochen und Severus muss mich in sein Bett gebracht haben.'

Wenigstens hoffte er, dass nicht mehr geschehen war. Obwohl der Gedanke ihn nicht mehr sonderlich störte, nachdem er sich wieder an den anderen gekuschelt hatte. Was dachte er da? Sex mit Severus? Gestern mussten schon einige Sicherungen durchgebrannt sein, wenn er so etwas auch nur in Betracht zog.

Aber wenn der Bauch unter diesem Hemd so gebaut war, wie er sich anfühlte, konnte es nicht sonderlich schlimm sein.

'Nein!', schrie sein Verstand mit aller Kraft. Er durfte nichts anderes für Severus fühlen als einfache Freundschaft. Sonst wäre er doch auch in Gefahr... oder?

Er wachte von dem Gefühl auf, dass jemand auf seiner Brust kleine Kreise zog. Ruhig blieb er weiter liegen, genoss ganz das Gefühl, das die Fingerspitzen von...

Blitzschnell öffnete er die Augen und sah pechschwarzes Haar. Kurzerhand wollte er zur Seite rücken, aber der zweite Arm auf seinem Rücken verhinderte das schon nach wenigen Millimetern.

Doch diese kleine Bewegung ließ die Fingerspitzen verschwinden. Ergeben seufzte Severus in Gedanken und lag wieder still, in der Hoffnung die Finger mögen zurückkehren. Dieses Gefühl war einfach zu angenehm gewesen. Einige Minuten wartete er und wollte sich schon bewegen als die Spitzen doch wieder anfingen, Kreise zu zeichnen.

Entspannung machte sich in ihm breit und das Kribbeln in seiner Brust wanderte durch seinen Bauch und dann tiefer. Wieder öffnete er die Augen. Was zum...

«Guten Morgen, Severus.»

Grüne, klare Augen sahen direkt in seine. Er brachte kein Wort heraus.

«Entschuldige wegen gestern Abend. Ich habe die Nerven verloren.»

Lange, schwarze Wimpern verdeckten ihm die Aussicht und wieder musste er gegen das Kribbeln in tiefen Regionen ankämpfen. Er musste jetzt etwas sagen! Rau räusperte er sich.

«Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin froh, dass ich endlich weis was los ist. Wirst du mit mir darüber reden?»

Mit gehobener Augenbraue blickte er in diese unglaublichen Augen, die nun verlegen seinen auswichen. Ein Nicken und ein leises «Wenn du darauf bestehst, Severus.» waren das einzige was er als Antwort bekam.

«Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt aufstehen?»

Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch Harry sah ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an.

«Dazu müsstest du mich loslassen, Harry.»

Errötend hob der den Arm von seiner Hüfte und Severus lief ein kleiner Schauer den Rücken hinunter, den er nicht wirklich einzuordnen vermochte. Er stand auf, drehte sich um und sagte zu dem, noch immer im Bett liegenden Harry: «Ich glaube wir lassen den Unterricht bis zum Mittagessen besser sein.»

Stumm nickte Harry und krabbelte ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Die katzenartigen Bewegungen die er dabei machte, ließen Severus nicht gerade an Unterricht im herkömmlichen Sinn denken, darum wandte er sich hastig der Badezimmertür zu. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine Dusche. Und zwar eine eiskalte!

* * *

Harry tat es ihm gleich und trat ebenfalls unter das kühlende Nass; allerdings in seiner eigenen Dusche. 

Er hatte ihn einfach berühren müssen. Wie ein unsichtbarer Zwang hatte er die Finger gehoben und den schwarzen Stoff berührt. Er konnte es nicht lassen, bis er bemerkte, dass Severus wach war, da hatte er dann die Unsicherheit wegen seiner Berührungen mit einem 'Guten Morgen' überspielt.

Gedankenverloren strich er mit dem Daumen über seine Fingerspitzen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und sagte sich selbst, niemals wieder Gefühle, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, zuzulassen. Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er das Bad, um sein Frühstück, vorsichtshalber in seinen Räumen, zu genießen. Und hoffentlich nicht mehr an dieses Gefühl zu denken, dass in seinem Bauch herumgeisterte und ihn so fahrig machte.

Ärgerlich schmiss er das Handtuch auf den Boden.

Er sollte sich nicht ständig über seinen Meister nachdenken. Oder vielleicht doch. Vor allem musste er überlegen, was er tun sollte wenn Severus ihn über den Zusammenbruch ausfragen würde. Die Wahrheit? Dass er niemanden Lieben durfte, weil jeder, den er mochte, zum Tode verurteilt war? Nein, das konnte er ihm nicht sagen!

Verzweifelt kaute Harry auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Vielleicht übernahm Severus die Initiative. Er seufzte. Dass er diesen Augenblick auch noch mal erleben durfte; Harry Potter will dass Severus Snape etwas tat.

Wieder musste er Seufzen.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Severus ja vorgehabt, mit der ganzen Sache zu warten. Aber jetzt, nach der Dusche, waren seine Gedanken kristallklar und die liebe Logik sagte ihm eindeutig, noch heute darauf zurückzukommen. Manchmal hasste er die Logik wirklich – und wünschte sich einmal völlig sinnlos zu Handeln. In der Sekunde danach schalt er sich einen Narren. 

Nun, jedenfalls stand er jetzt schon seit fünf Minuten vor Harrys Portrait und hatte noch immer nicht angeklopft. Hoffentlich sah ihn kein Slyhterin. Endlich überwand er sich. Und keine Antwort kam.

Ungeduldig wiederholte er das Klopfen. Wieder keine Reaktion. Nun, dann eben ohne Höflichkeit.

«Serpens Aeterna!», bellte er und trat dann sofort ärgerlich durch die Öffnung. Und blieb überrascht stehen.

Harry saß vor seinem Frühstück, das völlig unberührt aussah, und biss sich auf die Lippen. Verblüfft stellte Severus fest, dass diese Lippen einladend schimmerten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dafür war er nicht hergekommen.

Er trat näher an seinen Schüler heran und bemerkte, dass Harry vollkommen in Gedanken versunken war und nur auf seinen, mittlerweile kalten Toast starrte.

Ein fieses Lächeln schlich sich um Severus' Mundwinkel. Er positionierte sich links neben Harry und sagte laut und deutlich in sein Ohr: «Guten Morgen!» Die Reaktion war erstaunlich.

Harry fuhr wie von Sinnen auf, sprang auf die Füße, zog seinen Zauberstab und sah Severus. Daraufhin lies er den Holzstab fallen als er zusammenzuckte und lief so schnell rot an, dass sich der Tränkemeister wunderte, wo all das Blut abgezogen wurde.

Offenbar vom Hirn, denn Harry fing an zu stottern: «Se..ever..us, wa..has...», schließlich verschluckte er sich vor lauter Hast und musste Husten. Sich leicht vorbeugend, da sich seine Bauchmuskeln zusammenzogen, entdeckte er seinen Zauberstab am Boden und bückte sich prompt. Von dort unten sah er auf.

Severus selbst hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, bis ihm die Luft ausging, als er seinen Novizen so aufschauen sah. Eine seltsame Atemlosigkeit zwang ihn dazu, durch den Mund zu atmen und Beklemmung machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Er wollte das Gefühl gerade abschütteln, da stand der Kniende auf. Er stand nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte Harrys Geruch wahrnehmen und sein Pulsschlag verdoppelte und verdreifachte sich und wollte sich einfach nicht mehr einkriegen.

* * *

Als Harry am Boden kauerte und hochsah, bemerkte er das seltsame Schimmern in Severus' Augen und sein leichtes Keuchen. Er stand auf um zu fragen und wurde gefesselt vom Ausdruck seines Lehrers. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, zitternden Lippen und glänzend schwarzen Opalen stand er ihm gegenüber. 

Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich und er meinte sein Brustkorb müsste zerspringen so schnell schlug sein Herz. Noch immer sah er in Severus' Augen und konnte sich nicht losreißen. Stille breitete sich zwischen Ihnen aus. Dann, laut und erschreckend, klopfte es am Portrait. Beide sahen gleichzeitig zum Bildrücken.

Als wäre er eine andere Person, hörte Harry sich «Herein.» sagen.

* * *

Neville wollte Harry besuchen, doch das vergaß er sofort bei dem Bild das sich ihm bot. Snape und Harry standen nebeneinander und nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt hinter dem Tisch und sahen ihn an. Beider Augen glitzerten feucht. Leichte Röte zog sich über Harrys Wangen und sogar Snapes Haut zeigte den Anflug von Farbe. 

Der Gryffindor musste grinsen. Da hatte es wohl jemanden erwischt. Und er platzte natürlich genau im falschen Moment herein.

«Entschuldigung.»

Er hatte zwar schon alles zerstört, aber noch länger wollte er nicht stören. Er drehte sich um und kletterte wieder auf den Gang. Lächelnd beschloss er, Blaise einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten.

* * *

Wie aus einer Trance wachte Severus auf, und erfasste sofort, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Abrupt verließ er Harrys Räume und ging in seine eigenen. Dort begann er auf und ab zu gehen. Vom Kamin zum Bücherregal. Immer und immer wieder. Und seine Gedanken wirbelten nicht minder verwirrt herum. 

Was zum Teufel war da passiert? Hatte er wirklich minutenlang Harry angestarrt und sich nicht lösen können? Von Sprechen ganz zu schweigen. Warum klopfte sein Herz so hart und schnell gegen sein Rippen? Warum war er außer Puste, als hätte er einen Marathon gelaufen? Wegen Harry?

'Nein, garantiert nicht. Nicht wegen meinem SCHÜLER!', ermahnte er sich selbst und ignorierte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hirn, die ihm zurief er wäre verliebt. Am liebsten würde er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, so aber begnügte er sich mit einem wütendem Schlag sämtliche Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch zu wischen und sich dann unzufrieden in einen Sessel fallen zu lassen.

Leise raschelten hinter ihm die Blätter. Bis auf dieses Geräusch war der Raum still. Erschreckend still und leer.

«Nein. Ich. Bin. Nicht. In. Harry. Verliebt.»

* * *

Eben jener war zusammengezuckt, als Severus so schnell, fast fliehend, seine Räume verlassen hatte. Hart und schmerzhaft pochte sein Herz in seiner Brust. Ein fast körperliches Gefühl von Verlust machte sich in ihm breit. Und Harry wusste mit einem Mal, was das bedeutete. Er hatte dasselbe gefühlt, als sein Pate in den Vorhang gefallen war. 

'Ich liebe ihn.'

Harrys Schultern sackten nach unten und seine gesamte Haltung drückte Aussichtslosigkeit aus. Er konnte nicht länger in diesem Raum sein, nicht wenn noch vor Sekunden an dieser Stelle Severus gestanden hatte. Er trat durch das Portrait und lief durch Hogwarts, ohne zu sehen wohin er ging. Schließlich fand er sich am See wieder. Dort wo er schon gesessen hatte. Damals, als er morgens aufgewacht war und überall Blut gesehen hatte. Wortlos setzte er sich.

Lange Zeit hatte er auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche gesehen. Er dachte nach. Über Dinge, die er sich selbst geschworen hatte und die ihm nun unmöglich erschienen. Er selbst hatte noch gestern gesagt, seine Liebe niemals zu zeigen. Doch jetzt...

Harry erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, mit denen er heute Morgen aufgewacht war – aufgewacht in Severus' Armen und Bett. Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und einen Frieden, der ihm nun nicht mehr möglich war. Diese Gefühle wollte er nicht mehr missen und doch verunsicherten sie ihn gleichzeitig. Sollte er sie zeigen oder nicht? Severus in Gefahr bringen oder nicht? Natürlich nicht, aber er wollte, sehnte sich so danach.

«So wie du Stöhnst, muss jemand gestorben sein.»

Überrascht fuhr Harry hoch. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal! Dann erkannte er Neville. Der ganz blass war.

«Tut mir leid. Du hast mich erschreckt.», sagte Harry und senkte seinen Zauberstab.

«Du hast gute Reflexe.», lächelte der jetzt nicht mehr ganz so bleiche Mann. Harry schnaubte.

«Das rettet mich auch nicht vor Dummheiten.», trübsinnig starrte er wieder auf die Uferböschung.

Neville ahnte was Harrys Stimmung ausgelöst hatte, aber er verstand nicht warum. Eigentlich müsste er doch vor Glück strahlen, «Wovor hat es dich nicht gerettet?», da musste er wohl Amor spielen.

«Vor mir selbst.»

«Was?», verblüfft musterte der Gryffindor seinen Freund. Harry warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu.

«Das hast du doch gesehen.»

«Aber was ist daran so schlimm, dass ihr euch geküsst habt?»

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Harry ihn an. «Wir haben uns nicht geküsst! Wie kommst du darauf?», fügte er dann misstrauisch hinzu.

«Na, ihr habt so ausgesehen.», lachte Neville und beschrieb, wie er es gesehen hatte.

Daraufhin sah der andere ihn lange an. Schließlich begann er zögernd: «Das muss jetzt unter uns beiden bleiben...»

«Ich verspreche es.»

«Ich darf nichts mit Severus haben. Oder ihn überhaupt lieben.», Sehnsucht hatte sich in Harrys Stimme geschlichen, doch Neville sah ihn erschrocken an.

«Warum denn nicht?»

«Weil...», Harry unterbrach sich kurz und warf dann alle Zweifel über Bord. Er hatte Neville schon einmal vertrauen können. «Weil alle, die mir nahe stehen in Gefahr sind. Wie wird es Severus dann ergehen, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin?», verzweifelt sah er Neville an.

* * *

Der musste zuerst fassen, was er da gehört hatte. Harry dachte, dass er den Tod brachte. Das erschütterte den leicht tollpatschigen Gryffindor. Natürlich waren alle gefährdet, die etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Harry Schuld war. 

Doch plötzlich machte alles Sinn und Neville ging ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Sirius' Tod musste das ausgelöst haben. Harry hatte sich von allen abgesondert, damit er niemanden in Gefahr brachte! Aber warum hatte er sich dann wieder mit ihm angefreundet? Daran musste er ansetzten.

«Harry, dann bin ich auch in Gefahr.», verwirrt blickte Angesprochener auf den anderen.

«Und Blaise ist es auch. Und ganz Gryffindor. Dumbledore, die Lehrer. Und Snape auch.», Neville sah in Harrys schneeweißes Gesicht, «Er ist sowie so gefährdet. Weil du sein Novize bist!»

«Aber...aber dann...», stotterte Harry. Seine gesamte Welt brach zusammen. Musste er wieder so einsam sein, wie in den letzten zwei Jahren?

«Aber...», und jetzt spielte Neville seinen letzten Trumpf aus, «du kannst ihn schützen.»

«Schützen...?», langsam wiederholt der Grünäugige das Wort.

«Ja. Schützen.», überzeugt nickte der Gryffindor, «Wenn du in seiner Nähe bist, kannst du ihn doch besser beschützen, als wenn du ihn wegstößt.» Neville betete zu allen Göttern die er kannte, dass Harry das annahm.

«Aber... ich kann doch nicht mit zu Voldemort...», Neville zuckte zusammen, doch er fasste sich schnell. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Wenn sich Harry in seiner Verzweiflung eingrub, konnte er nichts mehr machen.

«Der war in letzter Zeit sowie so sehr still. Frag Snape doch einfach.»

Erstaunt sah Harry auf seinen Freund. Ja... das konnte er doch machen, oder? Er räusperte sich.

«Danke, Neville. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.», damit stand er auf und ging.

Und der Angesprochene wunderte sich, warum Harry schon Nachmittags ins Bett gehen wollte.

* * *

A/N: 

heikeandrea  
Sorry, da kann man nichts machen. Im Gegenteil, genieß es doch! Du kannst immer sicher sein, dass du nicht wochenlang warten musst!

Reinadoreen  
Deine Vermutung hat sich mal wieder als vollkommen richtig erwiesen. In den nächsten Kapiteln nähert es sich dem Showdown...

Ella  
drück dich

R&R

Dreamdance


	13. Kapitel 12

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Ich wünsche allen Lesern einen sanften Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Danke an Reinadoreen und Heikandrea für ihre lieben Reviews.

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

Nachdenklich saß Harry in seiner Wohnung in einem Sessel und grübelte vor sich hin. Zwei Tage waren seitdem vergangen. 

Im Unterricht war Severus so streng wie eh und je, nur selten erwischte Harry ihn, wie der ältere ihn mit ruhelosen Augen musterte. Sein Meister vermied jeden Körperkontakt und ließ ihn auch nur kaum etwas schneiden oder schälen. Das hieß, Harry durfte nur die Zutaten in den Kessel geben und umrühren. Nicht, dass man das nicht auch lernen musste, aber es war so... Er seufzte.

Nichts war mehr so wie es mal war. Seine Gefühle waren im Aufruhr, wenn Severus auch nur seinen Rockzipfel sehen ließ und wurden stärker, aufwühlender sobald sie näher als zehn Meter voneinander entfernt standen. Kamen sie sich noch näher, begannen Harrys Knie zu zittern, er wurde unkonzentriert – was dazu führte, dass er immer öfter etwas umwarf – und er fühlte sich wie unter Drogen.

Neville – ausgerechnet sein bester Freund! – und dessen Freund versuchten sich hartnäckig als Verkuppler und drängten ihn ständig dazu, seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie drohten ihm damit, Severus alles zu erzählen.

Noch einmal seufzte Harry und sah dann auf die Uhr. Er musste jetzt los, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Gegen seinen Willen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Unterricht bei Severus!

* * *

Missmutig starrte Severus Snape auf die zwei Seiten Text vor ihm. 

Was dachte sich der alte Mann nur? Wie sollte er dieses Manuskript so schnell übersetzen. In einer halben Stunde sollte er die Übersetzung nach oben bringen. 'Na toll! Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun als die Launen dieses Zauberers zu befolgen.'

Gerade hatte er nach einer Feder gegriffen, da ging die Tür auf und Harry betrat in schwarzer Hose und dunkelgrünem Pullover das Zimmer.

'Das hab ich ganz vergessen... Diese Farbe steht ihm.' Verflucht, was dachte er da? Das hatte hier nichts zu suchen, verdammt!

Neugierig war Harry indessen näher gekommen, stand jetzt schräg hinter ihm und musterte das Pergament auf dem Schreibtisch interessiert.

«Was willst du denn mit der Familiengeschichte von Salazar Slyhterin, Severus?», der Ton mit dem sein Schüler seinen Namen aussprach, ließ ihm kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Severus wollte weiter in diesem angenehmen Gefühl entspannen, bis ihm der Sinn der Worte aufging.

«Wie bitte?», verblüfft blickte er auf und in das fragende Gesicht von Harry.

Der wiederholte seine Frage: «Was du mit der Geschichte der Slytherins willst, habe ich gefragt.»

«Du kannst das lesen?», vollkommen baff blickte Severus wieder auf den Text. Das war doch...

* * *

«Natürlich. Das ist Parsel.» 

Was sollte denn das? Harry war verwirrt, die ganze Schule wusste, das er ein Parselmund war. 'Haben sich ja schließlich lange genug im zweiten Schuljahr ihr Maul zerrissen.'

Allerdings... wenn er so Severus' Gesicht betrachtete.. So verblüfft hatte er ihn seit seiner Aufnahmebitte nicht mehr gesehen. Harry grinste ihn an.

«Das zweite Schuljahr...», murmelte Severus halblaut, dann blickte er Harry an, «Dann war das nicht nur ein Gerücht?»

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zauberte sich einen Stuhl. Er setzte sich neben Severus und meinte so neutral wie möglich: «Nein. Voldemort hat mir einige seiner Eigenschaften übertragen, als er mich töten wollte. Parsel ist eine davon. Die Verbindung, durch die ich Arthur Weasley retten konnte eine andere.»

Harry sah Severus' nachdenkliches Gesicht und fügte verschmitzt hinzu: «Der Hut hätte mich fast nach Slytherin gesteckt...»

Harry musste noch breiter grinsen als er das fassungslose Gesicht sah. Severus' Mund stand offen und er starrte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Endlich fasste er sich wieder.

«Wem haben wir das zu verdanken...?»

«Malfoy.», Harry lachte und wurde dann augenblicklich wieder ernst.

«Woher kannst du Parsel?» Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. 'Bitte lass ihn nicht Voldemorts Sohn sein!' Eine Sekunde lang zögerte sein Lehrer.

«Salazar Slytherins zweite Tochter hat den damaligen Snape geheiratet.»

Nur zögerlich waren diese Worte gekommen und Harry fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, dass Severus nicht mit Voldemort verwandt war. Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn.

«Warum bist dann nicht du Slytherins Erbe?»

Einen Augenblick sah Severus ihn nur mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an, dann seufzte er, rieb sich über die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

«Vermutlich solltest du das erfahren...», jetzt wich er Harrys drängendem Grün aus, «Slytherins Erbe ist immer der Jüngste aus der Blutlinie, solange der letzte Erbe nicht tot ist. Und einzig Voldemorts und meine Familie existiert noch mit Slytherinblut. Alle anderen wurden gejagt und ausgelöscht.»

Severus sah auf, doch diesmal wich Harry dem Blick aus. Eiseskälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Voldemort war Slytherins Erbe. Und Severus der nächste. Sobald Voldemort tot war, würde der Slytherin – Hauslehrer der Erbe werden. Egal was er tat, Harry kam einfach nicht los von Voldemort. Die Prophezeiung besagte, er oder der Dunkle Lord. Und wenn der tot wäre – wenn! – dann würde Severus der Erbe. Der Mann den er liebte!

Völlig betäubt stand Harry auf.

«Ich bin in meinem Zimmer.», seine Stimme hörte sich gespenstisch leer an. Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür hin. Im selben Moment war Severus auf den Füßen und seine Faust krachte laut auf den Tisch. Harry sah ihn an.

«Du wirst jetzt nicht gehen!» Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten und die Tür schloss sich mit einem vernehmlichen Klicken.

Blass erkannte Harry welche Macht und Magie Severus ausstrahlte. Sie war nicht so klar und hell wie Dumbledores im Ministerium, aber nicht weniger kraftvoll. Severus' Magie war durchdringend und irgendwie_ kalt_. Sie vermittelte Harry ein Gefühl, wie mit aller Kraft vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden. Er schauderte plötzlich, obwohl Severus keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt oder ihm drohte.

Langsam trat er einige Schritte zurück. Severus sah auf einmal müde aus.

«Harry... es tut mir leid.», er versuchte in Harrys Gesicht zu lesen.

«Bitte hör mir zu.», flehentlich sah er ihn an, «Wenn du alles in dich hineinfrisst, brichst du irgendwann darunter zusammen.»

Severus war langsam auf Harry zugegangen. Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und fasst den Jüngeren vorsichtig an den Schultern.

«Lass mir dir helfen!»

Langsam sah Harry auf. Und nickte leicht.

Erleichtert lächelnd führte Severus ihn in sein Wohnzimmer und drückte ihn auf die Couch.

«Ich höre dir zu.», versicherte er. Und das tat er tatsächlich.

Zögernd erzählte Harry von den Dursleys, von seiner Kindheit und wie sehr er sich einen Freund gewünscht hatte. Severus' Augen wurden weich. Harry erzählte, wie sehr er sich dank Hagrid auf Hogwarts gefreut hatte. An diesem Punkt angekommen, versicherte Severus ihm, dass dieser Eindruck voll und ganz beabsichtigt gewesen war. Er erläuterte welchen Lauf seine Schuljahre für ihn genommen hatten. Jedes neu erzählte Jahr ließ ihn weiter in sich zusammen sinken, bis er im fünften Jahr angekommen war. Als er gerade über das Ministerium reden wollte, liefen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Harry schniefte und wischte sich immer wieder über die Wangen, doch die Flut wollte nicht aufhören. Schließlich zog ihn Severus an sich. Harrys Tränen versickerten in seinem Kragen. Endlich versiegten die Tränen und Harry atmete schwer gegen den Hals des anderen, dem schummrig zumute war.

Leise flüsterte er wie es ihm seitdem ergangen war. Noch immer streichelte Severus' Hand über Harrys Rücken. Er blickte hoch und fand sich beängstigend nahe an den Lippen des Älteren.

«Entschuldige... ich hab dich nass gemacht...», beschämt strich er mit einer Hand über den feuchten Kragen und streifte dabei alabasterfarbene Haut. Sie war nicht eiskalt, wie die Gerüchte besagten, sondern weich und warm.

«Macht...nichts.», irrte er sich, oder fiel es Severus schwer, zu atmen?

«Ich gehe jetzt besser...?», vorsichtig sah Harry auf. Severus blickte im gleichen Moment nach unten. Beiden stockte der Atem. Ihre Gesichter, so nah beieinander...der Augenblick dehnte sich zur Ewigkeit.

Und endete abrupt, als an die Tür geklopft wurde. Die zwei Männer fuhren erschrocken auseinander und sahen zur Tür, die sich gerade öffnete. Ein stinksaurer Direktor Dumbledore trat ein und wandte sich sofort an den Lehrer.

«Ich habe doch gesagt, dass diese Übersetzung sehr wichtig ist. Seit einer Stunde wartet der Orden auf deine Übersetzung, und was tust du? Mit deinem Novizen sonst was treiben!», Harry senkte mit tiefrotem Gesicht den Kopf und wartete in dieser Haltung das weitere Gespräch ab.

«Ich hatte einige Dinge mit Harry zu besprechen, die keinen Aufschub duldeten, Direktor. Die Übersetzung ist so bald wie möglich zugänglich.», mühsam beherrschte Wut klang aus Severus' Stimme heraus. 'Dass der aber auch immer im falschen Moment auftauchen muss!'

«Severus, was willst du sonst noch für den Orden tun, wenn du selbst das aufschiebst und Ausreden erfindest!», damit drehte sich der Direktor um und stürmte wieder zurück zu seinem Büro.

Harry hatte den Kopf wieder gehoben, «Es findet eine Versammlung ohne dich statt?», Überraschung und Unglaube klang aus seiner Stimme heraus. Wo sollten sie ihre Informationen herhaben, außer von ihrem Spion?

«Du weißt nicht davon?» Sie sahen sich an. Harry wurde argwöhnisch. Was war mit Severus und dem Orden?

«Nein?»

«Oh.», Severus sah auf seine Knie und verknotete die langen Finger. Schließlich holte er Luft.

«Voldemort hat mich als Spion enttarnt. So kann ich dem Orden nicht mehr helfen.», zögernd sah er auf. Und sah in hart glänzende Smaragde.

«Von wem hast du das?», Harrys Stimme war kalt. Verwundert sah Severus auf den steif dasitzenden Mann.

«Dumbledore.», vorsichtig sprach der Schwarzäugige den Namen aus. Trotzdem war er nicht auf die folgende Reaktion gefasst.

Harrys Augen wurden fast augenblicklich dunkler, bis sie eine Farbe wie Tannennadeln angenommen hatten. Seine Haltung versteifte sich, sodass er fast einer Statue glich. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, fragte er: «Du kannst doch Legilimentik?»

Misstrauisch beäugte Severus seinen Schüler, dessen Ausstrahlung den Raum um mehrere Grade hatte abkühlen lassen, «Ja?»

Blitzartig griff Harrys rechte Hand nach seiner linken.

«Dann sieh!» Mit aller Macht beschwor Harry die Erinnerung an den Traum von letzter Nacht herauf und drängte sie seinem Lehrer auf.

_Traum_

Er schwebte in einem riesigen Raum, dessen einzige Zierde ein Thron aus Onyx war, der an der Wand stand. Auf ihm saß ein spindeldürrer und schneeweißer Mann mit rotglühenden Augen. Gekleidet in eine schwarze Robe blickte er auf die Versammlung vor ihm hinunter. An die dreißig Zauberer knieten dort und warteten ängstlich darauf, dass Voldemort das Wort ergriff.

Endlich erlöste sie der Erbe Slytherins: «Wo ist Snape?», laut hallte die grässliche Stimme durch den kahlen Saal. Die Todesser zuckten zusammen und gaben keine Antwort. Nach mehreren, eisig stillen Minuten stand eine Person vorsichtig auf.

«Meister...», wagte der Mann sich vor, «seit drei Monaten meldet er sich nicht mehr. Es ist, als wäre er tot.», erleichtert, dass er es hinter sich hatte, sank die Gestalt wieder auf die Knie.

«Soso...», Voldemorts Augen glitzerten, «Wenn er sich erdreistet, mir nicht mehr zu folgen, findet er den Verrätertod!», er zeigte auf einen anderen Zauberer, «Malfoy!»

Hastig rappelte sich Lucius Malfoy auf. Seine Stimme klang heuchlerisch: «Ja, My Lord?»

Ein Zähneblecken des "Lords" sollte wohl Zufriedenheit zeigen, «Geh morgen zu Snape und überzeuge dich von seiner Loyalität!»

Überraschung, Freude und Angst mischten sich im Gesicht des Blonden zu einer grotesken Maske. Trotzdem nickt er und fügte noch hinzu: «Zu Befehl, Mylord.»

_Traum Ende_

* * *

Eine Flut von Informationen und Gefühlen fluteten in Severus' Geist und verwirrten ihn gänzlich. Ein Gefühl der Treue vermischt mit Vertrauen und etwas anderem strömte in ihn. 

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und sah in Harrys müdes Gesicht. Doch bevor Severus ein Wort sagen konnte, fragte sein Gegenüber: «War er schon da?»

Der Todesser riss die Augen auf und wollte schon panisch reagieren, als die Dinge, die Harry ihm geschickt hatten, Sinn machten. Hätte sein Körper erlaubt die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen fallen zu lassen, in diesem Moment wären sie in seinem Schoß gelandet.

«Du willst...», geschockt brach er ab. Harry nickte.

«Ja. Ich finde keine andere Möglichkeit.», langsam und in Gedanken versunken nickte Severus. Ja, das war eine Chance. Für Severus selbst, eine Ausrede zu haben und für Harry, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen.

«Gut.», entschlossen blickte der ältere auf die Uhr, «Lucius muss noch heute kommen, also wird er bald auftauchen. Geh dort rüber.», er zeigte auf eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes.

Harry stellte sich an die angegebene Stelle und wartete. Nachdem Severus sich überzeugt hatte, dass man ihn kaum sehen konnte, lehnte er sich zurück und sah in die Flammen.

Eine halbe Stunde verging so, und die Glocke schlug zehn Uhr. Als der letzte Schlag verklang, begann das Feuer grün zu werden. Ein Rauschen nach Meeresbrandung erklang aus dem Kamin, in dem jetzt eine Gestalt sichtbar wurde. Majestätisch – und wie Harry neidisch feststellen musste, ohne Ruß – trat Lucius Malfoy aus den Flammen. Sie leuchteten sofort wieder rot auf.

«Guten Abend, Lucius.», begrüßte Severus ihn und deutete äußerlich ruhig auf den Sessel, hinter dem Harry stand und seine Gelassenheit bewunderte. Doch innerlich starb Severus tausend Tode: falls Harry etwas geschah...!

«Severus.», leichte Spuren von Überraschung klangen aus der Stimme des treuen Todessers heraus. Er setzte sich und nahm das Angebot eines Glases Wein an.

Als beide wieder saßen, begann Severus das gefährliche Spiel: «Was bringt dich hierher? Ist es wegen Draco?», den Besorgten mimend, blickte Severus auf seinen alten Schulfreund.

Der hob elegant eine Augenbraue und sagte: «Nein, ich bin nicht wegen Draco hier. Ich bin wegen ihm hier.», Lucius tippte auf den linken Unterarm.

«Was ist mit dem Lord?», Demut seinem "Herrn" gegenüber und Überraschung waren in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen zu hören.

«Du weißt es nicht?», erstaunt beugte sich Lucius nach vorn und stellte das Glas auf einem Tischchen neben sich ab. Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

«Nein.», dann runzelte er die Stirn, ­«Ist es wegen der Verabredung, gestern?»

«Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, Severus!», die Faust des Malfoys schlug auf die Sessellehne, «Du weißt genau was passiert ist. Warum warst du nicht da?»

Mit zusammengezogenen Augen sah Severus in die seines Gegenübers, «Ich habe dem Lord eine Eule geschickt, ich konnte in diesem Moment nicht weg.»

«Eine Eule.», Unglauben sprach aus Lucius Stimme, «Dass ich nicht lache.», er schüttelte den Kopf. «Er verdächtig dich, ein Verräter zu sein.», der Blonde musterte ihn argwöhnisch, «Wo warst du?»

In diesem Moment trat Harry leise aus den Schatten und stellte sich hinter Lucius auf. Sein Gesicht war dieselbe kalte Maske, die Severus trug.

«Bei mir.» Harrys Stimme zitterte nicht, noch trug sie Gefühle in sich. Lucius Malfoy fuhr aus seinem Sitz heraus und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um. Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf den Jüngeren. Spöttisch zog Harry eine Braue in die Höhe, eine perfekte Imitation von Draco. Das Malfoy – Oberhaupt wandte sich wieder Severus zu.

«Hast du ein neues Spielzeug gefunden?»

Harry lachte leise und beängstigend, ging um Lucius' Sessel herum und setzte sich neben seinen Meister auf die Couch.

«Im Gegenteil.», die Stimme des Grünäugigen durchschnitt die Luft. Severus zog es vor, ab jetzt zu schweigen. Einzig und allein Harry würde den anderen Todesser jetzt noch überzeugen können.

«Ich habe mit ihm über Voldemort gesprochen.», bei der Nennung ihres Meisters Namen zuckten beide Männer zusammen. Harry quittierte das mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

«Ich möchte mich zur Neutralität verpflichten. Wenn dein Meister interessiert ist, gib mir über Severus bescheid.», als Harry den Vornamen seines Lehrers aussprach, blitze es kurz in Lucius' Augen auf, «Das solltest du doch herausfinden, oder?»

Lucius wirkte eine Sekunde lang erschrocken, dann fing er sich wieder. Er verstand wenn man ihn loswerden wollte. Also stand er auf und trat auf den Kamin zu.

«Ich werde es ihm ausrichten.», damit verschwand er im grün leuchtenden Feuer.

Kaum hatte der Malfoy den Raum verlassen, fielen die kalten Masken der beiden Männer.

«Bei Merlin.», Harry rieb sich die Augen, «Das will ich nicht wieder machen.»

«Wirst du aber.», seufzend erhob sich Severus und marschierte auf und ab, «Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so gut beherrschen kannst. Noch dazu vor Malfoy.», er warf Harry einen forschenden Blick zu, «Hoffentlich kannst du das auch bei Voldemort.»

Harry sah auf, «Ich habe keine andere Wahl.», noch einmal rieb er sich über die Augen, dann gähnte er ausführlich, «Können wir den Rest morgen besprechen? Ich bin furchtbar müde.», fügte er noch hinzu.

«Ja. Wir müssen über eine Menge reden.»

Harry stand auf, blieb eine Sekunde lang zögerlich auf der Stelle und sah Severus an. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging in seine eigenen Räume.

«Bei Salazar, das ändert alles.», erschöpft schleppte sich der Lehrer in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Er träumte, Harry zu küssen.

R&R

Dreamdance


	14. Kapitel 13

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Das hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel von "Leere?".

Es kommt** Lemon** vor!

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und fand Harry in der Großen Halle frühstücken. Er ahnte, dies würde sein letztes Frühstück sein, dass so friedlich verlief. Und er sollte recht behalten.Kurz nachdem er den letzten Bissen gegessen hatte, stürmte Severus ohne seinen üblichen, alles verbergenden Umhang in die Halle, sah ihn und winkte ihn schweigend nach draußen.

«Wir sollten es jetzt besprechen.», nur Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt, raunte sein Meister diese Worte. Harry lief es heiß-kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit.

«Ja..ah?», nur mühsam konnte er sich konzentrieren.

Schweigend folgte er seinem Lehrer in die Kerker hinunter und versuchte dabei nicht so offensichtlich auf dessen Hintern zu starren. 'Wo soll das alles bloß hinführen?' Harry war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht sah wie sein Lehrer vor dem Portrait stoppte. Als sein Körper plötzlich mit dem anderen zusammenstieß, wurde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt.

Nachdem er aufsah, hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr frei, die nötige Atemluft einzuatmen. Und deswegen rot wie eine Tomate anlief.

Severus hatte sich zuerst versteift und ihn dann mit den Armen festgehalten. So weich wie seine Beine waren, war Harry für jeden Halt froh. Auch wenn es bedeutete, Severus vorne und hinten zu spüren. Was dazu führte, dass sich sein Blut nicht mehr vorwiegend im Gesicht aufhielt sondern in tiefere Regionen wanderte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch steigerte sich zu einem beständigen Gefühl von Dutzenden von Schmetterlingen, die dort herumflatterten.

Abrupt ließ Severus los und trat durch das offene Portraitloch. Harry, der ihm hinterher starrte, war froh, neben sich eine Wand zu haben, an der er sich anlehnen konnte. Sein Blut flammte in seinen Adern und brachte ihn zum Schwitzen. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Puls flog so sehr, dass er meinte das Herz müsste ihm aus dem Hals springen. Endlich konnte er sich einigermaßen fangen und seinem Lehrer folgen. Aber noch so eine Situation und Harry konnte für nichts mehr garantieren...

In dem Labor, das durch eine Tür mit Severus' privaten Räumen verbunden war, erwartete der Meister der Zaubertränke auf ihn.

«Schneid die Mieswurzel klein.»

Hatte er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? Harry schalt sich im stillen einen Dummkopf, als er sich an die hellgrünen Wurzeln machte. Zu denken, dass Severus etwas ähnliches oder sogar das selbe fühlen würde wie er für seinen Lehrer war... hoffnungslos. Ja, das war das richtige Wort: Hoffnungslos.

«Was hast du geplant? Ich meine, außer bei ihm einzusteigen?», fügte Severus hastig hinzu, als Harry ihn angesehen hatte. Stockend drehte Harry die Wurzel in seinen Händen.

«Ich dachte, so etwas wie sein Partner zu werden und dabei seine Schwächen herauszufinden. Und ihn dann umbringen.», er verdeutlichte seine Vorstellungen mit einem kurzen Hieb in die Luft.

«Was?», fauchte er, als er Severus' Gesichtsausdruck sah, «Hast du eine bessere Idee?», und warf die geschnittenen Mieswurzel in das kochende Wasser.

«Naja...», langsam rührte der ältere das Gemisch gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um, «Ich hatte gedacht, dein Plan wäre etwas ausführlicher.»

Harry nahm sich die Mondgräser und musste dabei auf seinen Lehrer zugehen. Mit dem Gras in der einen Hand ließ er das Messer fallen und bückte sich danach.

«Harry.», überrascht sah Angesprochener auf, «Weißt du wenigstens, was du sagen wirst, wenn er dich befragt?»

«Natürlich.»

«Echt?», entschlüpfte es Severus, der sich schnell wieder seinen Krötenherzen zuwandte. Harry musste grinsen. Severus Snape war also auch nur ein Mensch. Vielleicht konnte er sich doch noch Hoffnung machen?

«Die Wahrheit.», perplex blickte der Meister seinen Schüler an.

«Dass ich nicht mehr hinter Dumbledore stehe, er mein Vertrauen verloren hat.», langsam schnitt er die Halme längs auf, «Dass ich nicht scharf darauf bin, ständig kämpfen zu müssen und deshalb Neutralität bevorzuge, anstatt sinnlose Tote zu riskieren. Ob ich mich hinter ihn stellen werde, weiß ich nicht.», jetzt schnitt Harry die halbierten Gräser klein, «Wahrscheinlich nicht, da er meine Familie umgebracht hat und er mir auch insgesamt zu grausam ist.»

Einvernehmliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Harry warf das Mondgras in den Kessel. Die Flüssigkeit verfärbte sich schlagartig in ein krankes Rot.

«Ist das normal?»

Severus blickte auf den Trank, «Ja. Du weißt, dass dich keiner verstehen wird?»

«Ja. Ich gehe dieses Risiko gerne ein.», einwehmütiger Blick lag in Harrys Augen, was auch Severus bemerkte, «Mich hat keiner bis jetzt verstanden...», er seufzte, «Und die, die es getan haben, sind jetzt tot.», hart stieß Harry die Messerspitze in das Holz des Tisches. Der Trank blubberte vor sich hin.

«Bin ich auch tot?», leise, fast flüsternd sprach Severus aus, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Harry ihn an.

«Nein.»

Jetzt wurde Severus zornig, «Ach, dann verstehe ich dich also nicht?», wütend stemmte er die Hände in die Hüfte. Überrascht zog Harry zischend Luft in seine Lungen. So sah Severus wie ein ärgerlicher Gott aus. Schwarzes Haar, blitzende Augen und eine schmale Hüfte, die durch seine Haltung nur noch mehr betont wurde. Blut schoss in untere Regionen und ließ ihn erregt und schnell atmen. 'Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?'

«Was denkst du dir eigentlich, Po...», vor Empörung wollte er sein Messer auf die Tischplatte werfen, zielte daneben und traf den Kessel. Zischend versank es im Trank.

Harry, der wieder aufgewacht war, sah ihn ängstlich an: «Was bewirkt Silber da drin?»

Doch Severus antwortete gar nicht, sondern eilte auf ihn zu und drängte ihn zu der Tür, die in seine Räume führten. Sie waren nicht schnell genug.

Zwei Meter von der rettenden Tür entfernt explodierte der Kessel und warf Severus gegen Harry, der stolperte und mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz krachte. Die Klinke rammte sich in Harrys Rücken. Er stöhnte und versuchte sich von dem Metall wegzubewegen. Und stieß gegen Severus. Augenblicklich war die Klinke uninteressant.

«Alles in Ordnung mit dir?»

Atemlos nickte Harry. Um sich zu überzeugen, strich Severus langsam an Harrys Rücken auf und ab. An der Stelle angekommen, wo die Klinke war, zuckte Harry zusammen. Severus, der das als ein Zeichen des Schmerzes interpretierte, machte die Tür auf. Harry stolperte und zog den anderen mit sich.

Verlegen standen sie voreinander, bis Severus atemlos und daher leise sagte: «Zieh das Hemd aus.», vor Schreck riss Harry die Augen auf, «Keine Sorge, ich rühre dich schon nicht an!»,

Severus verdrehte die Augen und ging in das anliegende Bad. Harry sah sich um. Er war im Schlafzimmer. Dort, wo er schon mal eine Nacht geschlafen hatte. Er zog sich das T-Shirt aus, ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und wartete schweigend.

Als Severus zurückkam, sah er ihn an. Die Hand, in der eine Dose hervorschaute, zitterte leicht, doch dann trat der Schwarzhaarige ans Bett und setzte sich neben Harry. Noch immer ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte Harry ihm den Rücken entgegen. Eine leichte Berührung ließ ihn ruckartig Luft hohlen.

«Entschuldige, die Crème ist kalt...», entschuldigend strich Severus weiter über Harrys Rücken.

Die Dose hatte er längst auf dem Bett abgestellt, er konzentrierte sich lieber auf die bronzefarbene Haut unter seinen Fingern. Stromstöße schossen von den leichten Berührungen durch seinen Körper, trafen sich in seinem Bauch und flossen weiter nach unten. Vorsichtig, um die kühlen Finger an seinem Rücken nicht zu stören, drehte sich Harry um. Der Trank war ebenfalls durch den Raum geschleudert worden, und lag jetzt nass auf Severus' Hemd.

Harry deutete darauf und sagte, um Luft ringend: «Du solltest dieses Hemd ausziehen.», er blickte auf in schwarze Augen, die ihm endlos vorkamen.

«Hilf mir.», heiser flüsternd, stimmte Severus zu.

Harry riss sich von diesem faszinierenden Anblick los und ließ seine Finger zum Kragen des Hemdes wandern. Er öffnete den ersten Knopf und legte Haut frei. Die Finger wanderten zum zweiten Knopf, dann zum dritten. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Stückchen weiter unten angekommen war, ließ Harry seine Fingerspitzen zufällig über die Haut darüber gleiten, rief so eine leichte Gänsehaut herbei.

Als er schließlich den letzten Knopf vor dem Hosenbund erreicht und geöffnet hatte, zog Severus wortlos den Bauch ein wenig ein. Harry folgte der stummen Aufforderung und zog das Hemd aus der Hose. Doch als er die letzten zwei Knöpfe angehen wollte, nahm Severus seine Hand und küsste die Fingerspitzen. Er begann, sich von der Hand den Arm entlang bis zur Schulter vorzuküssen.

Immer wenn Severus einen neuen Kuss platzierte, atmete Harry schneller und als der andere bei seinem Ellbogen angekommen war, öffnete Harry die letzten zwei Knöpfe mit einer Hand und streifte das Hemd von dessen Schultern. Zitternd fuhr er die Linie von Severus Schulter zu seinem Brustbein nach. Offenbar ungeduldig geworden, ließ Severus von Harrys Arm ab und nahm dessen Lippen in Besitz.

Der Kuss, zuerst vorsichtig, scheu und behutsam wurde leidenschaftlicher. Tief Severus' Geruch einatmend, zog Harry ihn mit beiden Armen an sich. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss, als sich ihre bloße Haut berührte. Wahre Feuerstürme tobten durch Harrys Körper und er wollte mehr. Leicht fuhr er über Severus' Lippen, bat um Einlass, der ihm gewährt wurde. Ihre Zungen berührten sich, umkreisten einander und erforschten die Mundhöhle des anderen.

Harry, der sich immer weiter von Severus hatte zurückdrängen lassen, fiel rückwärts auf die seidigen und kühlen Kissen. Er sah auf in das leicht gerötete Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Schwarze Augen glänzten begehrend und eine vorwitzige Zuge befeuchtete schnell die Lippen. Harry riss den Mund vollends auf um Luft zu bekommen. Ihm wurde immer wärmer.

Severus beugte sich hinunter um Harrys Hals zu liebkosen und fuhr kostend am Schlüsselbein des anderen hinunter. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, stöhnte leise und dunkel und streckte sich dieser Zunge entgegen. Das Blut schoss durch seine Adern und seine Hose wurde langsam aber sicher eng. Um sich abzulenken, strich er mit beiden Händen an Severus' Rücken entlang, ertastete das Schulterblatt und die Wirbelsäule, die er nachfuhr.

In diesem Moment hatten Severus' Lippen eine Brustwarze entdeckt und spielten neckend mit ihr. Abrupt holte Harry tief Luft und ließ sie stöhnend wieder entweichen. Seine eigenen Hände hatten Severus' Hosenbund gefunden und streichelten sich daran an seinen Bauch heran. Einmal dort angekommen, glitten an der Haut nach oben, ertasteten das Ende des Brustkorbs. Severus stöhnte heiser gegen seine Brust.

Überraschend drehte Harry den Spieß um. Er drehte sich, sodass er jetzt auf der Hüfte des anderen saß. Gefährlich grinsend beugte sich Harry hinunter und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen des Mannes. Dann wanderten sie am Hals entlang zum Brustbein hinunter. Dort versenkte Harry seine Zunge kurz, doch es reichte Severus ein tiefes, dunkles Stöhnen zu entlocken. So belohnt, suchte seine Zunge sich ihren Weg weiter hinunter zu verlockenden Brustwarzen, die er kurz und quälend umkreiste, bis er einen vorsichtigen Kuss darauf platzierte.

Seine eigene Hose wurde immer enger und er konnte fühlen, dass es Severus nicht anders erging. Spielerisch biss er kurz in die Warze und brachte den Anderen dazu, seine Hände in der Haut an Harrys Rücken zu graben und laut aufzustöhnen. Severus grub eine Hand wieder in die seidene Bettwäsche und Harry gab es auf, an dieser Seite etwas ausrichten zu wollen. Er wandte sich lieber der zweiten Brustwarze zu, die noch unbeachtete geblieben war. Eine Kombination von Küssen, leichten Bissen und kurz darüber zu blasen, brachte Severus zum Zittern. Er bewegte sich unruhig unter ihm und drückte seine Erregung gegen Harry.

Kurz aufblickend, sah Harry dass Severus die Augen geschlossen hatte und schnell durch den Mund atmete. Ermutigt machte sich der Grünäugige daran, einen Weg weiter hinunter zu bahnen. Kleine und flüchtige Küsse brachten ihn weiter. Schließlich versenkte er seine Zunge in Severus' Bauchnabel, küsste ihn kurz und tauchte wieder ein.

Das hatte durchschlagenden Erfolg: Der ältere warf ruckartig den Kopf nach hinten in die Kissen, stöhnte laut und riss die Augen sekundenlang auf, um sie dann wieder zu schließen.

Harry grinste und merkte sich diese empfindliche Stelle für später. Er begann sich weiter nach unten zu küssen, doch als er gerade an seinem Kinn den Stoff der Hose fühlte, griffen Severus' Hände unbarmherzig zu. Ein kleiner Schrei entwich Harry, bis er die Laken unter sich berührte.

Severus lachte leise und in einem Ton, der Harry angenehme Schauer erleben ließ. Schlanke Finger zwangen sein Kinn nach oben und weiche Lippen erstickten seinen Protest. Federleichte Berührungen strichen an seiner Seite nach unten, Lippen folgten und riefen ihm seine eigene Erregung wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die Hose wurde sehr eng. Sehnsüchtig bewegte Harry seine Hüfte gegen Severus' um ihm dieses Problem in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Gerade wollte sich Harry wieder bewegen, als warme Finger sich unter seinen Hosenbund schoben. Er hielt die Luft an, seine Erregung pochte jetzt schon schmerzlich und wollte endlich Beachtung. Endlich erhörte Severus ihn und knöpfte langsam Harrys Hose auf. Der hielt die Luft an, wollte den Anderen ja nicht von dem was er tat abbringen. Harry hob die Hüfte an, um Severus zu helfen und wurde endlich befreit.

«Aahh!»

Fast war es perfekt, doch da störte noch etwas. Harry sah auf, doch der Schwarzhaarige löste seine Proteste auf, indem er sich langsam vom Bauchnabel aus nach unten küsste. Harry konzentrierte sich so sehr auf die Gefühle, die die Küsse auslösten, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Severus seine eigene Hose loswurde.

Doch Haut auf Haut registrierte er wieder. Beide stöhnten laut auf und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder. Begehrlich strich Harry Severus' Rücken entlang, während der sich an seiner Seite nach unten arbeite. Harry war fixiert auf den Kuss und was seine Hände fühlte, als sie Severus' Steißbein passierten. Vorsichtig strich Harry weiter hinunter, die Reaktion des Anderen ermutigte ihn, eine Hand auf Severus' Pobacke zu legen, über die weiche Haut zu streicheln und leicht zuzudrücken. Severus stöhnte gegen Harrys Lippen und drückte sich näher an ihn. Ihre Glieder strichen aneinander und beide stöhnten laut in den Mund des Anderen.

Harry genoss das Gefühl so sehr, dass er die neugierigen Finger erst spät bemerkte. Dann jedoch riss er die Augen auf und musste seinen Empfindungen Luft machen: «Ooh..aah!»

Ein Finger strich an seinem Eingang um die empfindliche Haut und brachte Harry immer näher an den Abgrund. In dem Augenblick, in dem ein Finger in ihn glitt, meinte er zu explodieren. Er drückte sich so nah wie möglich an Severus und spreizte gleichzeitig die Beine um dem Anderen mehr Spielraum zu lassen. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem ersten und löste wahre Stürme in Harry aus.

«Aah...jaaah!»

Sobald drei Finger ihn weiteten, war es mit Harrys Geduld nicht mehr weit her. Er wollte Severus jetzt! Doch wie ihm klarmachen? Er konnte nicht mehr weiterdenken, denn die Finger verschwanden aus seinem Inneren. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in Severus'. Ein lustgetränkter Kuss sollte ihn Aufmuntern, doch Harry drückte sich noch mehr gegen Severus. Er wollte mehr!

Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, fühlte er etwas größeres gegen seinen Eingang drücken. Er riss die Augen auf und fixierte Severus' Schwarze. Langsam drückte sich Severus in Harry, der einen kurzen, reißenden Schmerz fühlte. Severus stockte und fuhr kosend an Harrys Hals entlang, bis es vorüber war. Er schob sich vor, bis er nicht mehr weiter konnte. Noch immer blickte er in Harrys Augen.

Dann begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Harry riss die Augen auf und sah nur verschwommen. Lust breitete sich in ihm aus, schwemmte alle Mauern weg. Sein eigenes Glied begann zu pochen. Ein erster Lusttropfen trat aus.

Severus verstärkte die Bewegungen und stieß immer tiefer in ihn. Als er den Punkt tief in Harry traf, schrie der auf.

«Jaaah!... Meehr!», war das einzige, das er noch herausbringen konnte.

Immer öfter traf Severus diesen Punkt und als er auch noch Harrys Glied verwöhnte, war es um Harry geschehen. Eine glühende, alles mitreißende Welle brauste durch seinen Körper, intensivierte sich immer mehr, bis sie ein Ventil fand.

«SEVERUS!!»

Der folgte ihm schnell, denn in Harry zog sich alles zusammen und reizte Severus über den Gipfel hinaus. Er rief Harrys Namen und ergoss sich in ihm. Dann brach er zusammen.

Müde hielt Harry Severus – seinen Severus! – fest, bis er sich wieder bewegte. Severus zog sich aus Harry zurück, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. Er streichelte das verschwitzte Haar und drückte ihn an sich, als wollte er ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Das letzte was Harry hörte, war der beruhigende Herzschlag des Mannes den er liebte.

* * *

A/N:  
Soooo, das hier war meine erste Lemonszene, die ich jemals geschrieben habe.. Nur so als Info. 

Heikeandrea  
Ich hoffe, das was sie in diesem Kap "gemacht" haben, war mehr nach deinem Geschmack? 'smile'

Ellen  
Tja, nicht nur Harry hat seine Geheimnisse, nicht?

Reinadoreen  
Hier ist Dumbledore eben eindeutig der "fiese Typ".

R&R

Dreamdance


	15. Epilog

Titel: Leere?  
Genres: Drama, Sad, Romance  
Warnings: Slash, Lemon (später) und anfangs Depri!Harry  
Beta: Nici Black  
Disclaimer: Alles -- Rowling, Idee -- Meine; bitte fragt wenn ihr euch was ausleihen wollt. Danke.

A/N: Soooo, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt "Leere?" genossen und stöbert noch ein wenig in meinem Profil. Ich bin sicher, ich werde bald neue FFs hochstellen 'smile'

**Kapitel 12**

* * *

Er befand sich in einem Raum, dessen Wände voller Regale standen, die mit Büchern voll gestopft waren. In der Mitte konnte Harry einen Tisch sehen, über den ein Mann mit schwarzer Zaubererrobe gebeugt war. 

Er kannte diesen Traum! Er hatte ihn am Anfang des Jahres geträumt. Lächelnd trat Harry neben den Mann. Diese Körperhaltung... Das konnte nur einer sein. Mit strahlend grünen Augen kam Harry neben dem Mann zum stehen. Er blickte auf und sah seinen Severus.

Noch immer lächelnd, tauchte Harry langsam aus seinem Träumen auf. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er fühlte. Ihm war warm. An seinem Rücken lag ein Arm, dessen Anwesenheit ihn schnurren ließ vor Glück. Sein Oberkörper wurde gegen nackte Haut gedrückt, die diesen fantastischen Geruch nach Kräutern verströmte.

Harry öffnete die Augen endgültig und sah alabasterweiße Haut. Er blickte an einem schlanken Has entlang, auf dem schwarze Haare verteilt lagen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem er zum ersten Mal geschlafen hatte. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, auch nicht das letzte Mal. In diesem Augenblick fingen die Finger an seinem Rücken an, Muster auf seine Haut zu zeichnen, die ihm kleine Schauer den Rücken hinunter rieseln ließen. Er sah auf und blickte in verschlafen blinzelnde schwarze Augen. Harry schnurrte lauter. In diesen Onyxen könnte er ewig versinken und nie mehr auftauchen wollen.

Eine genießerische Sekunde lang hatte Harry die Augen geschlossen, was Severus sofort ausnutzte. Sanfte Lippen liebkosten seine und eine vorwitzige Zungenspitze strich über seine Oberlippe. Tiefer atmend drängte Harry sich gegen Severus und öffnete, hungrig nach mehr, seinen Mund. Sofort kam Severus der Einladung nach und kämpfte einen relativ stummen aber erregenden Kampf gegen Harry, der dem leidenschaftlich nachkam, nur um sich plötzlich unter Severus' nacktem Körper wieder zu finden.

Jaaah... letzte Nach war definitiv nicht die letzte gewesen!

Sich müde die Augen reibend, versichte sich Harry Potter auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und gleichzeitig Nevilles dreckigem und – leider – wissendem Lächeln auszuweichen. Wieder blickte er nach vorne.

McGonagall hatte darauf bestanden nochmals die Verwandlung eines Lebewesens in einen nicht – belebten Gegenstand durchzunehmen. Blitzartig kam Harry eine Idee. Er warf einen Blick zu Neville und meldete sich lächelnd. Es war kein sehr freundliches Lächeln, doch McGonagall fiel dies offenbar nicht auf.

«Ja, Mr Potter?»

«Kann ich den Zauber vorführen?», liebenswürdig blickte Harry auf seine – leider wieder – Lehrerin. Dumbledore hatte durchgesetzt, dass er in den letzten beiden Monaten den regulären Unterricht besuchte. Was Harry todlangweilig fand. Er hätte da schon bessere Beschäftigungen gefunden...

Überrascht blickte die Lehrerin auf ihren Schüler, der sich in der letzten Zeit drastisch verändert hatte. Um ihr Einverständnis zu geben, nickte sie dem Schüler zu. Harry hob den Zauberstab, ignorierte Nevilles argwöhnische Blicke, und fixierte seine Ringelnatter an, der er kurz entschuldigend zuzischelte. Ohne ein Wort oder eine Bewegung des Stabes wuchs die Schlange zu einem schlanken Trinkkelch. Er war aus blankem Silber geschlagen und mit strahlenden Smaragden verziert. Um den Rand des Kelches herum wandten sich brüllende und kämpfende Löwen, die am Fuß von Schlangen abgelöst wurden. Mit dem zukünftigen Erben Slytherins liiert zu sein, brachte definitiv Vorteile, entschied Harry.

Die , mittlerweile vollkommen stille Klasse bewunderte einen wertvollen Kelch, der eindeutig slytherin war. Professor McGonagall schluckte, konnte sich endlich fassen und fragte mit krächzender Stimme: «Mr Potter, wollen Sie mir den Pokal aushändigen?»

Harry blickte von seinem Kelche zu der Lehrerin und meinte boshaft lächelnd: «Natürlich, Professor.»

Die Lehrerin nahm den Pokal und stellte ihn auf ihr Pult. An diesem Tag geschah nichts aufregendes mehr.

Professor Severus Snape saß im Büro des Direktors und lauschte äußerlich unbewegt dessen wütender Rede. Innerlich grinste er und dachte sich seinen Teil.

«Was denken Sie sich? Diesen Pokal hat Harry heute beschworen.», Albus Dumbledore hob den Pokal auf den Tisch, «Erklären Sie mir das!»

Wütend starrte Dumbledore zu seinem ruhigen Tränkemeister, der den Kelch musterte.

Soso, sein Harry hatte sich also geoutet. Der Pokal war zwar schön aber nicht sehr nützlich. Obwohl, er hatte genützt, Dumbledore klar zumachen, dass er seinen "Goldjungen" endgültig verloren hatte.

Der Plan des Direktors war nicht aufgegangen; Harry hatte Voldemort nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht, sonder eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sich bewegende Muster auf dem Kelch.

«Wir sollten das Tier dieses Pokals erlösen.», ohne auf den Direktor zu warten, führte er den Gegenzauber aus.

Eine kleine Ringelnatter zischte dankbar: «Dankessschön. Ich sssoll dir sssagen, er hat Zsseit.», dann schlängelt sie sich aus dem Raum. Sein, nicht ganz so Kleiner hatte das also beabsichtigt. 'Tss, tss, das sollte bestraft werden!' Ein kleines Lächeln blitze über Severus' Gesicht.

«Das tolerierst du auch noch?», Dumbledore sah, weiß vor Zorn, auf seinen sehr zufrieden blickenden Tränkemeister, «Ich werde es Harry verbieten, weiter bei dir zu studieren, hörst du?»

Jetzt drohte er also schon? Dieser Pokal musste ihn ganz schön verirrt haben. Doch was das Studierverbot anging...

«Drohen Sie mir etwa?», wieder blickte er zum Direktor, «Nun, Mr Potter wir so lange bei mir studieren, wie ich es für nötig halte, Direktor. Ein Novize ist so lange bei seinem Meister, bis er ausgelernt hat. Und, bei allem Talent, Mr Potter muss nocheiniges lernen. Zum Ende seiner Noviz – Zeit wird er in Hogwarts und in den Kerkern bleiben.»

Dass sollte er erstmal verarbeiten, der Alte. 'Ich lasse mir Harry nicht so schnell nehmen. Und wenn ich gegen Dumbledore kämpfen müsste!'

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eben Jener mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug und brüllte: «Er wird Hogwarts verlassen! ICH bin der Direktor und ICH bestimme wer hier wohnt und wer nicht!»

Erschrocken flatterte Fawkes mit den Flügeln und stieß einen Ton aus, der beide Männer wohl beruhigen sollte, aber nur das Gegenteil bewirkte. Stell und entschlossen starrten sich der Direktor und Lehrer an, bis Dumbledore kalt und endgültig sagte: «In fünf Wochen müssen Sie Hogwarts verlassen, Professor Snape. Ich dulde sie hier noch bis Ende des Schuljahrs, und nicht länger!», entschlossen blickte der alte Mann in das verschlossene Gesicht seines Ex-Spions und bald auch Ex-Tränkemeisters. Einige Minuten vergingen in Stille.

Schließlich stieß sich Dumbledores Phönix von seiner Stange ab, segelte zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und ließ sich auf dessen Schoß nieder. Voller Erstaunen blickten sahen beide Zauberer auf den Vogel, der sich nun auch an den Stoff von Severus' Robe anschmiegte. Severus hob zögernd die Hand von der Lehne und versuchte vorsichtig das gold-rote Gefieder zu streicheln. Behutsam streichelten seine Finger über die Federn, die seine Haut aufwärmten und die Kälte vertrieben.

Fawkes hob den Kopf, blickte in die schwarzen Augen und sang. Sanft schwebten die Töne durch den Raum, lösten die geschockten Portraits aus ihrer Starre und durchdrangen die Streitenden. Als der Phönix nach einigen Minuten verstummte und zurück auf seinen Ständer flog, blieb ein tröstendes Gefühl in Severus zurück, dass seine Entscheidung zusätzlich stärkte.

Severus blickt auf und sagte: «Mein Novize und ich werden zu Ende des Schuljahrs die Schule verlassen. Überweisen Sie bis dahin meine noch ausstehenden Gehälter in das bekannte Verließ. Sollten die Überweisungen ausbleiben, werde ich Sie beim Ministerium einklagen. Guten Tag, Direktor.»

Klick.

Severus, der noch immer ins Feuer starrte, spürte Harrys Körper gegen seinen. Erinnerungen wurden wach, doch der Mann verdränge sie und schloss die Arme um seine Novizen. Warmer Atem strich an seinem Hals entlang, der nicht länger von seine Roben verdeckt war.

«Was wollte der Direktor?», ein kleines Küsschen begleitete das letzte Wort.

* * *

Verärgert brummte Severus tief in der Brust, was bei Harry ein angenehmes Kribbeln auslöste. 

«Er hat unsss ausss dem Ssschlossssss geworfen!»

Erschrocken blickte Harry auf und antwortete ebenfalls in Parsel: «Wasss?», beruhigend strich Severus über seinen Rücken.

«Am Ende desss Schuljahrsss.», eine kleine Pause wurde genutzt um Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, «Du kannssst das Jahr fertig machen.»

Beruhigt schmiegte Harry sich wieder an Severus und fragte nur noch: «Wohin gehen wir?»

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht seines Meisters und Liebhabers, ein fieses Grinsen trat in dessen Augen, «Zur Gilde.»

Jedwede weitere Frage wurde von drängenden Lippen verdrängt.

* * *

A/N:  
Heikeandrea  
Bist du sicher, dass du dich so sehr auf diesen Sonntag gefreut hast? 

Reinadoreen  
Danke!

jumej  
Tja, wäre doch langweilig gewesen, wenn sich die beiden schon im dritten Kap bekommen hätten, oder nicht?

R&R  
Dreamdance


End file.
